Sunoom
by BloodyPinkRose
Summary: Shinou and Murata agree to give Yuuri and Wolfram the much needed heir, what they weren't expecting were: insane magic twins, zombie fathers running around, reawakened ex-lovers, couples everywhere, quads and fruit bursting from seams. Oh My!Yaoi!Mpreg!
1. New Ideals

BloodPinkRose- Hey everyone this is my first Kyou Kara Maou fic, I hope you enjoy it. Please note it is **Yaoi **so dont read if you dont like cuz thats just weird. The pairings are ShinouxMurata, Yuuram, GwendalxGunter, YozakxConrad ... and some others that i havent decided yet. I DONT OWN KKM, oh and Azalea is a type of flower, i dont own those either. :D

* * *

**Sunoom**

He couldn't have stopped them even if he tried

Built up pain that was felt from all over the 4000 years he remembered

The light reflected off his glasses hiding his sorrow filled obsidian eyes

But the tracks of silvery tears were not hidden.

The rain seemed to be weeping with him as it crashed upon his forlorn head

He clutched the wall desperately for support as the sobs violently shook his body, but he refused to let out more than a small amount of noise, he couldn't let them figure him out. To them he was the great sage, nothing moved him.

He couldn't let them see how weak he had become.

He failed to hear the footsteps behind him. He didn't think that anyone would follow him; it was so very late in the night, almost early morning. Before he left he had known they were all asleep so he had let his guard down in order to cry.

"What's this?"

He froze, he could feel his head pounding; sore from the amount of emotion being released from his body but the hammering of his heart was even worse. He knew that voice. Only one in all his over 4000 years had that voice.

But he didn't see how it was possible, that one person was actually now dead.

"Why do you weep my dear Azalea?"

Tanned fingers gripped his chin softly and made him look up, into those blue topaz orbs. His breath hitched out loud and his companion chuckled huskily. His precious friend may be physically different but emotionally and mentally he was just the same, if not more sensitive since all the pain he had gone through over the years.

"S...S-S...Shinou" he whimpered

The stoic looking blonde smiled kindly and removed the oval glasses covering his Azalea's obsidian eyes; he wouldn't allow such an object obscure his looking at them. Not forgetting the other had shakily addressed him he made his reply.

"Hai Daikenja?" he replied with a question, his voice smooth and his oceanic eyes half lidded

"_Why"_ he demanded, his voice was small and weak, the blonde didn't mind as the smaller Japanese student version of his Daikenja began pounding on his chest with balled hands, he was obviously stuck between shock and despair.

He repeated it over and over like a mantra, the tears flowing stronger now and his words getting mixed up with his hitching breath and his sobs, trying so hard to be heard in the early morning around them. The original Maou was glad the sun hadn't yet begun to rise or else they would have been caught already.

"It's okay", he whispered back to the wild haired youth that just happened not to be as youthful as he looked. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and allowed him to bury his face into his strong chest and cry.

The one thing the smaller didn't allow himself to do when he was in his original form.

"Rest now, I will watch over you" the kind king smiled as he lifted the tired frame of his friend. No they were more than friends but the word to describe them was just too complicated to already be in existence

He would tell all, to them all when the time was right. Something told him that the right time would be the following day or at least later on, since they were already on that day. He would be explaining what he was doing there.

He looked down at his beauty and his soft smile widened when he noticed him changing before his very eyes. He was taller, thinner, his hair grew like miracle growth, his features changed till at last Shinou was looking at his Daikenja, exactly how he was meant to be.

* * *

He was having _such_ a pleasant dream, he saw Shinou again, he had said he would watch over him. He bolted up and looked around madly, that couldn't have been a dream; he knew that he was outside that morning.

Said blonde was watching him from the door with a smile on his face as he munched on an apple cheerfully. He seemed to be in the highest spirits, one of his more silly moods, Murata knew he had to be careful. That smile always spelt trouble of him.

"How do you feel?" Murata looked up at him confused, he didn't see how he was meant to feel but once the king began looking at him up and down like he would a potential sexy person he saw walking down the road but didn't want to wolf whistle he automatically looked down.

He noticed two things that left him confused, hurt and embarrassed. One he was naked and two he wasn't Murata Ken anymore, he was as he was back then 4000 years ago. He glared up at the amused blonde pulling the covers up to cover his pale skin from his piercing blue gaze.

"What have you done to me?" he ordered and the other laughed he seemed to be bemused by the whole thing and how to answer the other obviously not impressed brunette. He hadn't expected him to be happy so that didn't bother him.

"I brought you back Daikenja, I had to remove your clothes, they were wet and I know you pride upon knowing you do not get ailed often. I didn't touch you in any other way there would be no point" the other replied to him moving forward.

"Turn me back, I'm not that person anymore I am Murata Ken now, I do not belong to the world where I looked like this anymore! You had the power to change me so you must have the power to change me back" Murata yelled quite out of character.

Shinou blinked before he smirked

"Iie, get dressed, I am sure that the new Maou would not be pleased seeing you walk around without any proper garments" he stated before he turned away and departed shouting the door on the way out and effectively cutting off Murata's reply.

* * *

"Iie!" he snapped grumpily, he wouldn't even consider it let alone agree to it, they had Greta so why the hell did they need another heir. Of course he did know the answer; that Greta wasn't of their blood but that didn't matter to him.

He wouldn't allow it.

"Wolf?" Yuuri tried to persuade him

"_Iie_ wimp!"

"Wolfie??" Cheri tried

"**Iie** mother!!"

"Wolfram" Gwendal boomed looking down at his stubborn youngest brother; however the fiery blonde just wasn't having it. He closed his eyes and stamped his feet, not unlike a small child throwing a tantrum.

"_**Iie!, Iie!!, Iie!!**_"

Yozak looked around; the only other person that would be able to persuade him would be the Great Sage, but for whatever reason they couldn't find him. It was like he had gone back to earth or something without saying.

"Has anyone seen His Eminence?" he asked out loud curiously and everyone stopped their argument with the stubborn blonde to look at him. The blonde sniffed not caring but the others actually found it strange he wasn't there after all he had moved back to Blood Pledge Castle.

"Murata??" Yuuri stated curiously, he hadn't seen the wild haired sage either, it really was strange. Normally he would be hanging around with Yozak if he was around, which he was or he would be sitting by the pond thinking.

Speaking of which he did seem to be more subdued than usual.

"Heika, you have guests" Gunter announced loudly as he entered the main room and shut it behind him, of course he had to make sure his precious Heika and friends were looking presentable for the guests, something about them just screamed importance.

"Gunter have you seen Murata?" Yuuri asked, the lilac haired beauty blinked before he smiled and shook his head. That wasn't important at the moment; he rushed around checking everyone's clothes and placing them in proper position.

Yuuri sitting on the throne, Wolfram; who was still sulking on his left and Cheri; as the ex-Maou on his right. The other's kind of just over shadowed them. Gunter smiled looking rather pleased with the position before he motioned to Yuuri to call the guards to open the door.

"Shinou, this is a_ really_ bad idea" Murata chided his original master, he was glad for the hooded cloaks but he really didn't want to see their expressions when they saw him. It wasn't every day you saw two powerful people from over 4000 years ago.

"Maybe so but I never listen to your advice anyway" the other reminded with a cheeky smile half hidden by his hood. Murata sighed, he was still in his more stupid of moods. Something bad was definitely going to happen.

"Pronouncing er ... Guests" the guard yelled, stumbling when he realised they hadn't given their names and he didn't know them. The doors opened and Murata held his breath, this really was a bad idea indeed.

Gunter, Conrad, Yozak and Gwendal were at the side at once, hands twitching closer to their sword hilts. Shinou held up his hand in peace before walking closer to them all, Murata stayed close behind him as the door shut.

"Greetings Maou, it has been a while" Shinou stated loudly, his strong voice echoing off the walls and ringing in Murata's ears. He could see it now the moment he took his hood down the poor sap was going to be attacked at once.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked, something about the presence of the two were rather familiar, the more nervous one hanging at the back was more familiar than the one in front and for all of them the feeling was mutual

"Forgive my rudeness" Shinou stated smoothly bowing his head and pulling down his hood, Murata wasn't stupid enough to follow suit just yet. The collective gasps were creepy enough; he didn't want to give anyone a heart attack.

"**Attack**!" Wolfram yelled drawing his sword and dashing forward, Yuuri didn't catch him in time to stop him and the other four oddly didn't bother to draw their swords. It was like they were waiting for something. Shinou didn't move either as the boy sprinted towards him with sword raised and a war cry.

Murata couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Shinou really wasn't going to dodge and the others really weren't going to stop Wolfram. Moments before the sword would have hit Murata crashed into the taller blonde knocking them both to the floor winded, his hood fluttering back.

"Mu...ra...ta?" Yuuri questioned slowly and confused as he looked between the two gasping people on the middle of his main hall flooring. The other's seemed just as confused and shocked as their Maou. It wasn't everyday something like that happened.

"You **baka**, what were you _thinking_? Just standing there like a **baka**?!" Murata hissed trying to get air back into his lungs. Shinou smiled at him and shrugged once he had recovered his own breath, it wasn't like he was injured.

"I knew you would do something" was his lame come back

"**Baka**!" Murata replied hitting the other on the shoulder lightly before he was helped up by said 'baka'. The two dusted themselves down before they turned to look at the still stunned to silence group. Murata forgot he no longer had his wild locks and chuckled as he scratched his head.

Drawing even more shocked gasps from them all and a strange look from Shinou. Gunter didn't seem able to process it all and dropped like a log to the floor in shock, the other's looked like they were going to follow suit unless something was explained.

"Um ... what is going on?" Yuuri asked and as Murata opened his mouth to reply his stomach growled quite loudly reminding him that he hadn't had dinner the night before and he had skipped both breakfast and lunch that day.

Shinou chuckled and shook his head, "How about we talk over lunch?"

* * *

"So you have come to help Heika with his problem of not having an Heir?" Gwendal asked looking at the blonde rather suspiciously; he was acting a lot different compared to when they met him before, maybe that was because of him being under Soushu's control.

"Hai, of course that is if you don't already have an idea or a surrogate mother to do so for you" Shinou smiled and Murata noticed the knowing smile that _screamed_ that he knew they were still in argument over the fact.

"Iie, we would like to hear your ideas, er ... Heika??" Yuuri stated confused at what to call the original king and Shinou waved a dismissive hand. He wasn't really Heika anymore and besides he preferred being called by his name.

"Shinou will suffice" he corrected, "I don't suppose any of you are able to give birth to children even though you are male are you?" he asked and Murata paled, he knew it was a bad idea and he knew _exactly_ where this was going.

"Iie and even so wimp is enough of a cheater as it is, he isn't allowed to get someone else pregnant" Wolfram sniffed and Shinou bowed his head slightly in apology. Murata wanted to slap his head; they were walking straight into his trap.

"Don't call me-" Yuuri was cut off.

"Well then I happen to have a very good idea, I happen to know a certain someone who can have children and if mated right can make the child very much like the two of you" he smiled slyly behind his hand. Murata clenched his fists under the table.

Gwendal looked between the slyly smiling Shinou and his sage who was looking both pale and angry. His eyes widened and a small gasp escaped him before he could even help it. He knew exactly what the other meant now.

"You couldn't possible-" he was cut off

"Yes that very fact, Heika is very lucky to have such an observant commander on his side" Shinou complimented him and it took every ounce of Murata's strength not to march over to Shinou and punch his lights out.

Slowly the other's started to get it too, Gunter, and then Conrad, then Gisela even Greta seemed to catch on as she giggled at Murata's face. The ones who didn't get it seemed to be in the dark still. Wolfram started to get irritated by the amused faces.

"What the hell is so funny?" he yelled shaking his fist. Yuuri's eyes widened as he thought about it, Wolfram and Shinou almost looked like twins despite the fact that Wolfram was smaller, thinner and had strong blazing emerald eyes.

Sure he didn't look too much like Murata but their hair and eye colour were the same and if they were lucky the child could take after Shinou and therefore that wouldn't matter. He only wondered would Murata do it?

"Ah Heika, I see you have caught on too. For those who do not understand, Daikenja is able to do such a thing with a little bit of majutsu to help along. Since Sir Von Bielefeld doesn't seem happy about anyone procreating with Heika it would be rude for him to then do the same. We happen to look very similar so I think we could pull it off" the sly man explained.

He grinned when he looked over at his sage and saw the look of fury on his face; Shinou let his laughter bleed out through his eyes just to further taunt him knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop it. If Yuuri ordered it, he had to do it.

Wolfram smiled, that was a great idea, the answer to all their problems. Yuuri still didn't seem to be too convinced however as he watched his friend's unimpressed expression darken even more at the taunting from his original master.

"Shinou, how did you come back? If you don't mind me asking" Cheri asked curiously and Murata was relieved to see that attention had gone away from him and his particularly annoying gift of being able to bare children. That trait had caused problems in the past, he would have done it without any problems but the pain of remembrances was hard to get over.

"Well there is the question I have been waiting for, not even Daikenja has yet asked me" he winked at Murata before focusing his attention on the ex-Maou. Who seemed to actually be rather interested in something for once.

"Surely you have noticed that your Murata Ken, couldn't use his sage powers very well or often?" he stated rhetorically and Murata's eyes widened as he realised why that was, he couldn't believe he hadn't got it before.

"What about it?" Wolfram asked impatient at all the stops, he wanted to hurry get out of lunch and go talk with Yuuri and get him to agree to the whole Heir thing. That way neither of them had to worry or speed up their slow working relationship.

"Well I had guessed that much of what has happened would come to pass so I have, since Murata Ken was a baby, been taking his majutsu in order to create a crystallized physical body. Not as good as the real thing but it certainly does the job" he explained.

"But ShinShin how did you get there? Didn't you use the last of your power to get MuraMura and Papa Yuuri back home?" Greta asked cutely and they all turned their attention to the girl. Shinou nodded in slight respect to her.

"That again is a good question little one. I had Ulrike capture my soul before I dispeared then using her powers she placed me in the body and gave me enough majutsu to jump start and here I am" he smiled and they all seemed to understand that.

In the month he had been 'gone' Ulrike had been rather busy, though she had said that it was simply the time when she had to help the priestesses get over certain urges they had so they would continue to look after the shrine.

"er ..." Yuuri started but then stopped, he was back on the subject of the child, he had an important question but it was rather rude to ask. There wasn't any way to ask it without sounding crude and rather rude.

"Hmm? If you have something to ask Heika you can, I will not mind whatever it is?" the man smiled knowingly and Murata narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion he was planning something either that or he knew what the boy wanted to ask.

"How ... how would you get it to work?" he asked looking at his plate, a blush spotted on his cheeks, the others looked at him strangely not following and Shinou chuckled and decided to help him out, there was no use waiting for him.

"You are wondering how I would ... how to say 'get it up'? So that this pregnancy can work?" he asked amused and the others fell off their chairs in shock when Yuuri blushed darker red and nodded shyly. Murata himself was also bright red.

"Have no worries Heika, that part of my anatomy works perfectly well" Shinou replied cheerfully and finally Murata could take it no more and he hit the original king upside the head for such an answer in front of the king and all his friends.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled also smacking his king upside the head hard and Shinou laughed and shook his head dismissing it.

"No worries that was a perfectly competent question since this body is crystallized majutsu however everything works fine so no one has to worry. Do you feel happy with this idea?" Shinou asked curiously and they all looked at each other.

"Yes, the wimp and I like that idea. It would save a lot of trouble" Wolfram smiled and Shinou caught Murata's whispered "_it would also start a lot others"_. He still had some convincing to do on the others part but that would have to be left for another time.

"Are you okay with this Murata?" Yuuri asked still worried at the expression his friend had had before when they first talked about it. He was up for the idea but he wouldn't order it unless he was sure that it was okay for both sides.

Both Shinou and Wolfram were okay with it, Yuuri too but if Murata wasn't there was no point. If Murata didn't want the child and got too stressed about it, he might injure the child and cause a lot of problems from himself and themselves.

On the other hand he had to be emotionally stable enough to actually folk the child over, he was sure it would be hard for any mother to give over their child after carrying them for nine months. He didn't want to pressure the other.

Murata was ready to say no straight away but he snuck a look to Shinou and when he saw his expression he sighed, it was like he had just already been given a silent order from the other and he could imagine the disappointment if he said no.

He covered up his worries and allowed a huge sparkling smile to show through, "Of course Yuuri, no problem at all, I would be honoured to do so for you" he hoped his sugary tone and smile weren't too fake.

Yuuri seemed to agree and so did Wolfram, Greta, Conrad and Gunter. Gisela, Yozak, Cheri, Shinou and Gwendal were watching him with an 'I really don't believe you' look. Somehow he was expecting it was them out of them all that would see though the look.

He wouldn't be surprised if Gunter knew he wasn't happy but was trying to help convince the others that he was, the man was a lot smarter than he gave off. He knew that no matter what he said Shinou, Gwendal, Cheri and Gisela wouldn't believe him.

Cheri and Gisela were women, Cheri had already had three children so she knew what he was going to have to go through, Gisela was a healer and she certainly most likely had seen something like this even though she claimed to be a military physician.

Gwendal, well he was a lost cause, there was nothing that went past the man and that was part of the reason he was the commander. As for Shinou, if that bonehead had believed him Murata would have gone back to earth and refused to come back.

They had been together for so long that if Shinou didn't know him well enough to know when he was lying then there really was no hope for this.

Shinou watched the play of emotions on his face and sighed, his Azalea was having a lot more doubts than he was hoping he would be having. It seemed that talk he was going to wait to have, needed to commence as soon as possible.

"I really think that Daikenja and I should get back to the shrine now, Ulrike may start to have a seizure if we are gone too long from her clutches" he stated and the others nodded in agreement. It was good that she didn't have to be so lonely any longer.

When they were gone the others retired to their place of work, having spent half the day talking with Murata and Shinou they had a lot of work to catch up with. Yuuri froze when he saw the look Gunter was throwing him.

"Er ... Wolfram and I have a lot to talk about" he yelled quickly before grabbing the other's hand and charging down the corridor leaving Gunter in his dust, holding a book of yet more history the other had to learn.

Greta giggled and pulled Gwendal off to see his collection of cute toys. Conrad smiled and shook his head opting to train some of the soldiers and Yozak followed him. Gisela shook her head and made her way back to the infirmary.

Cheri looked left and right before deciding she was going to put a pause on her quest to find true love, she really didn't want to miss anything because things were sure going to heat up now. She sauntered off toward her room.

Gunter looked around his bottom lip trembling when he realised he had been left behind once again, his quest to teach the king was surely going to take many years if he didn't stop running away from him. Looking up as tears burst forth from his eyes.

Near by sleeping birds fell out of their trees and off roofs as they heard the wailed yell

"**_HEIKAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!!"


	2. A Some What Normal Afternoon Evening

BloodyPinkRose - thanks for the feedback on the first chapter everyone! I was so amazed by the amount of story alerts and reviews and such that i simply had to write the next chapter. Thanks oodles and i hope you enjoy oh and note what i wrote about glasses no offense kay, i wear glasses and have done since i was small, i can't really see anything without my glasses ... so bad for someone less than sixteen oh well lol. I DONT OWN KKM

* * *

"Well don't you need to go talk to Ulrike? I'm sure her _seizure _would have commenced by now and she will need her precious Shinou to save her" Murata stated bitterly, sure it was only late afternoon but he was really tired.

Shinou smiled,

"You _do_ know I was only lying, Ulrike is on vacation, she went to see Ondine to see if there was anything else she could learn from her and besides the air would be good for her"

Murata wanted to smack his head on the wall. He looked at the Original King who just happened to have a plum of some kind in hand with a big stupid grin on his face and he decided that smacking his head on the wall would be a good idea.

"Is there something wrong? You really look like you want to smack your head on the wall" Shinou blinked curiously before taking a bite of the plum, Murata turned to face him, the light from outside the shrine reflecting off the glasses he managed to steal back.

Sure while he was in 'Daikenja' form his eyesight was perfect but he was so used to having his glasses on that he felt rather vulnerable without them on his face. His fist trembled by his side, oh how he longed to smack the other to the ground and commence his head banging.

"_Yes_ something is wrong" he bit out and Shinou smiled,

"Must be the glasses, if I had to wear glasses I would want to smack my head against a wall too; it's not right to have such a cruel device obscuring the viewing of ones pretty eyes; especially yours" he sighed before chucking the pip of the plum in his pocket.

Murata glared at him before walking to his room and slamming the door behind him, he almost couldn't believe that the other was such a great ruler, it was more like he was the greatest idiot of all time. He walked over to stand by his window looking out over the shrine and the fountain.

"I was only messing with you Dai, I didn't mean to upset you" Shinou sighed from the other side of the door, his head must have been resting against the door as Murata could see his shadow from the gap at the bottom of the door.

"_Upset, _whose _upset_, I think angry enough to smack you out of that body is more accurate" Murata mumbled walking over to the door to lean next to it in order to hear the other more clearly, what he wouldn't give to hear a proper apology from him.

"Well if you're angry enough to do that then why have you locked me out your room?" Shinou asked curiously and Murata huffed and opened the door, he gave the rather 'innocent' looking blonde a 'please die' look before storming past.

Shinou trailed after him quietly

"I was wondering that myself. One, I don't feel quite like myself or Daikenja right now. Two, some idiot wants me to have a baby for someone else and three, said idiot changed me into someone I was over _4000 _years ago" he ranted angrily.

Shinou jumped in front of him and smiled

"Ah ha! So that's what's annoying you, you don't like that you have to give the Maou an heir. However if you didn't like the idea then why did you say it was fine?" Shinou asked and the brunette sent him a scathing looking.

"Would _you _have said no if you were in my position?" he asked accusingly and Shinou shrugged

"Probably not but-" he was cut off

"_**Exactly **_when everyone is depending on you and all their hope lies on your shoulders why should you rip away that hope by being selfish" Murata stated exasperated and Shinou rolled his eyes the other didn't stop there though.

"I guess i wouldn't mind so much if had _my _body but some annoying **baka **just happened to change it" he would have continued but Shinou really had to say something and since he couldn't stop Murata from speaking he placed his spare plum in the angry male's mouth.

"_**Listen, **_If you didn't want to do it no one would have held it against you, it _is _a big responsibility and if you can't handle it then you should have said. Wolfram can be insensitive and he might have waved his fists around for a bit but there's nothing he can do about it and he would have seen your point." Shinou commented softly looking him in the eye.

"I think you need a nice break and while you like Ondine I really think that isn't you kind of thing, so why don't we see what we can do about your form?" Shinou muttered with a sly grin gracing his face. Murata was slightly weary as he took the juicy plum out his mouth.

"Don't look at me like I'm going to push you off a cliff, I'm not _that _evil" he stated with a mock look of hurt on his face, Murata narrowed his eyes suspiciously but the other gave nothing but the big grin on his face away.

Not paying attention to his surroundings he wasn't even aware they were standing in front of the fountain in the centre of the shrine. When he realised he turned back to question the other, who was oddly silent only to feel a push and lose his balance.

"Have fun at home, do some studying, hang out with friends, find yourself, make a choice and don't aggravate the parents" Shinou yelled; his oceanic eyes sparkling with mischief as the other fell into the portal in the pond.

Murata's eyes widened

"_**SHINOUuUuUuUuUUuUuUuUuUuUu!!" **_

All he heard and saw was the other chuckle and take a bite out of _his _juicy plum before his vision was temporarily black.

* * *

"What are you so worried about wimp? He said he would do it" Wolfram reasoned and Yuuri sighed and flicked through the history book that Gunter had given him to read. An hour after he had run away the obsessive adviser had begged him just to read the book and then left him alone.

Of course what Yuuri didn't know was that Gunter was happy it would give him a chance to test him and sit down and stare at him for a few hours. Oh the nosebleed that would come, his Heika was just the most beautiful Maou he had seen since he was just a boy.

"Don't call me wimp" he muttered absently before he continued what he was going to say.

"Murata, he, I mean, I don't think he wanted to and I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to" Yuuri sighed tiredly and Wolfram rolled his eyes and turned away from watching his daughter play with her sewed dolls.

"It is his duty to do so, he _is _the great sage and if he didn't want to then he should have said so, so stop worrying wimp!" Wolfram ordered and Greta looked up at them both and nodded, she couldn't help but add her own to the conversation.

"MuraMura knew what he was doing, he is just a little nervous so maybe we should go cheer him up. Gwen made some cookies for me and I haven't eaten them all maybe he would want one" Greta smiled and Yuuri smiled back and nodded.

"Where do you think you're going wimp, didn't you say that you would read the book Gunter left for you?" Wolfram yelled when Yuuri grabbed Greta's hand ready to escape the room, he looked back at Wolfram and winked before running out, face flaming.

Wolfram stood shocked for a while before he realised he had been duped, he charged down the hallway running after a terrified Yuuri and a giggling Greta. Passing onlookers watched the spectacle with soft eyes and warm hearts.

* * *

"_Why _does Heika hate me? I'm only here to teach him our histories, yet he turns and runs from me like I'm an ugly ogre!" Gunter wept dramatically as he paced Gwendal's office, throwing himself around like the office was his stage and Gwendal was the audience.

"Why don't you lock him in your closet and feed him every hour?" Gwendal stated simply as he continued signing the papers. He didn't know why the gifted magician even wasted his time. Gwendal could use his help in the army whereas what he was doing was just messing around the castle.

"Yes! Yes! What a fine idea, Gwendal I knew there was a reason I always come to your office you always tell me _**exactly**_ what I want to hear" Gunter smiled brightly before slamming his hands down on the huge dark oak desk.

Gwendal looked up at him with a sigh, he was really too tired to deal with the energetic lilac haired advisor, he had plenty of work to deal with and he had promised Greta another sewn animal to add to her ever growing collection.

"What do you think of the Heir business and Shinou showing up and changing Geika?" Gunter asked seriously as he fell into one of the chairs in front of the desk. Gwendal paused writing to look up at the unusually serious man.

"What is there to think about?" he asked smoothly before he continued.

"Well is it fair to ask Geika to give up his own child for the sake of Shin Makoku? I understand that an Heir is needed but is that not..." he trailed off not sure how else he could show how against the idea he was.

"He seems to be alright with it so there is no worry" the stern man stated firmly placing one load of completed work to the side and starting on another. Gunter frowned and studied him for a while, he almost didn't believe that answer was correct.

"Surely you didn't believe Geika when he said-" Gwendal cut him off

"Of course I didn't but you seemed to so there was no need to let you believe otherwise"

Gunter sniffed

"How could I believe him? I'm not stupid he was trying to reassure Yuuri so I did my part and tried to reassure them both by being happy with the idea, why would I give him a look that clearly showed I didn't believe him, that wouldn't help reassure that he was doing the right thing. I was surprised that Shinou seemed to bring it up without consulting Geika though" he stated

Gwendal shrugged slightly and sighed

"Why reassure someone when they are unsure of what they are doing, one must be sure of what they are doing or else they won't do it to the best of their abilities. Reassurance is fake nothing but a deception" he told the other tiredly.

Since he got his left eye back, he did have to say it was a lot weaker, he found it hard to focus on things for long periods of time. He rubbed it slightly and continued writing; he didn't want to draw his weakness out to the other's attention.

He didn't want to worry him.

"Yes but I still think it was a surprising thing for Shinou to ask and even for him to be here, it was so unexpected" Gunter still found it hard to get his head around the idea that the original king, over 4000 years old was alive.

"Something tells me that he is used to it" Gwendal replied dryly

Gunter guessed that the stern commander wasn't going to reply to anymore of his blather so he just sat in silence contently, he did happen to get curious every time the brunette would stop to sigh or roll his shoulders before continuing.

However when he started to rub his left eye Gunter decided to intervene. "Why don't you take a break Gwendal, the work isn't running away and you seem tired, did you not get any sleep?" he asked politely

Said commander snorted slightly, since when did he ever get a good rest, being commander was almost a twenty four hour job he didn't have time for things such as breaks or rest. He had to deal with both his work load and most of Yuuri's

"I'm fine, why don't you go and chase after Yuuri and Wolfram?" Gwendal replied almost forcing down a yawn. He didn't remember a time he had felt so tired and worn. He felt every day of his age at that moment.

"Humph, that selfish loafer can take of Heika for a few hours, if you really won't take a rest without finishing work why don't I continue while you rest?" Gunter offered and when the other pursed his lips he sighed.

"You don't have to leave the room, it's not like anyone comes to visit often. Just lie down on the couch while I finish up" he prompted, Gwendal sent him a look full of scrutiny as if he was trying to make sure it wasn't a trick.

His eye really must have been bothering him however since he rubbed it a few more times before he manoeuvred to one of the couches in the corner and lay down back to the lilac haired man. Gunter smiled cheerfully before taking the seat behind the desk and beginning work.

* * *

"Eh what do you mean he isn't here?" Yuuri asked curiously and Shinou smiled at him cheerfully as he sat next to the fountain peeling an orange. Seeing that Greta was watching him he offered her a slice and she happily accepted.

"He went back to Earth, I expect he will be back within the week" he replied returning his attention to the current Maou. Wolfram looked between them before he crossed his arms and stamped his feet, Yuuri better not be thinking of leaving.

"Should I go back?" Yuuri asked scratching the back of his head still rather confused

"**Iie!** You already spend lots of time there wimp, Gunter and Gwendal can't keep running Shin Makoku for you all the time" Wolfram yelled and all three of them blinked up at him blankly before Shinou burst out laughing.

"I assure you Daikenja is fine, he just needs some time alone to think things through, you'll see he will be back and ready to perform his duty to the best of his abilities" the older blonde told them once his laughter had subsided.

Yuuri nodded though he still seemed concerned then he turned back to frown at Wolfram, who was still looking stubborn about letting the Maou go anywhere near any water like substance in fear he would get sucked back home.

"It's not like I get to go home often anyways, it seems only Shinou, Ulrike and Murata can get me here and I haven't done anything to be allowed to go back yet" he reminded the stubborn blonde gently not wanting to set him off on a temper tantrum.

Shinou yawned big and dramatically before standing up and stretching, "It sure is getting late; I think I'm going to turn in. Greta didn't you say you were going to visit Gwendal for sew-omething?" the blonde asked almost slipping when he forgot the others didn't know that Gwendal could sew.

Greta cocked her head and then nodded and smiled before turning and running towards the exit. Wolfram and Yuuri looked at each other curiously; they didn't remember Greta saying anything at all while in the company of the Original King.

When they turned to question him, the found that he had disappeared, the two blinked in confusion but before they could question it they heard Greta calling, "Papa Yuuri, Papa Wolfram hurry" the two blinked again before running to catch up with her.

Shinou watched them from behind a pillar and smiled before turning and making his way to the main prayer hall, he wanted to take a little look at the boxes, despite their dangerous nature he liked to tamper with them.

* * *

**CLANG **

**CHINK **

**CLANG**

Yuuri's butt hit the floor and he groaned and took one hand off Morgif to rub the pain out of it, the amount of times Wolfram landed him on his ass was rather pathetic but he just didn't have the ability to knock the other off his feet.

"Get up wimp! I can keep this up all day, Greta can do better than you can and she's just a little kid" Wolfram taunted and Yuuri was ready to tell him that Greta was also nearly about to take his head off when they first met.

"Can't we just continue tomorrow?" Yuuri whined and Wolfram's hand became engulfed in flames, Yuuri's eyes widened and he tried to crawl backwards, he really didn't like the maddened glint in the blonde's eyes

"All beings that make up the element fire obey this brave Mazoku who summons you!" he shouted his battle cry and Yuuri yelled as the fire came charging towards him, he held up both his hands in defence just as it hit him

When the smoke and fire cleared Conrad, Yozak and a few other nearby soldiers had to stifle their laughter, their precious Maou was sitting on the floor covered in soot with the most comical expression stuck to his face.

A pool of steaming water was lying around him. Yuuri barely had time to blink before Wolfram was charging at him sword raised and the desperate fight for him not to get his head chopped off, or any other part of him severed began again.

Several hours later and Yuuri was landed on his butt again but this time he really didn't think even being attacked by fire was going to make him get up and continue. Morgif groaned and bounced on the spot angrily before he bounced off deserting him.

"Time out!" Yuuri called as he signed tiredly and Wolfram nodded and decided he had progressed enough to stop for the day. Conrad and Yozak smiled at them both before Yozak stood from his crouching position and pulled out his sword.

"How about we show them how its done?" he smiled and Conrad nodded and pulled out his own sword. Everyone was captured by the beautiful mesmerizing sword dance, not only was it full of talent, skill and precision it was also graceful and beautiful not unlike a ballroom dance.

"Why can't I fight like that?" Yuuri whined and Wolfram scoffed

"Because you're a wimp"

Yuuri pouted

"Don't call me a wimp!

* * *

"GwenGwen, I came to see you!" Greta announced as she entered the room basked in orange hues from the setting sun, she was surprised to see that it wasn't her beloved Gwendal sitting behind the huge desk but Gunter.

Gunter looked up and smiled at her tiredly before continuing, he thought that _he _had a lot of work to do but compared to Gwendal his work was like childs play. He didn't see how the man worked through it day after day without complaining.

"Guny. Where is Gwen?" the bright eyed child asked curiously and Gunter paused to look up at her again, when he saw the worried look in her eye he smiled and placed a finger to his lips before pointing over to the couch.

She followed the pointing finger and when she saw the lump on the couch she giggled quietly and nodded pressing her own finger to her lips. She skipped over to the desk and sat on the edge swinging her legs.

"It's good to have someone looking after Gwen, he really does seem to be very lonely always up here working, no one ever visits him except you and me unless there is a problem or he looks for them" she told the lilac haired man with a sly smile.

Gunter frowned, no one ever visited Gwendal, well he could see why in all truths, the man didn't seem to even want to have any company but the way Greta spoke he did seem to be rather lonely, Gunter himself would go mad if he was stuck in his office doing work all the time.

"Did you know Gwen is actually very sensitive, you see these toys lying around, he made them" she continued her smile widening and Gunter's eyebrows lifted right up, he had thought they were simply Greta's toys that he had moved to the shelf so the office wasn't untidy.

"He ... made ... them?" he whispered and the girl nodded.

"Uh huh! Cute aren't they, Gwen has a nack for falling in love with cute things, I some times wonder why he hadn't got a boyfriend yet he really is such a tender loving person. He sewed them all himself, after all staying alone day in and day out doing hard work, even he gets stressed" she added mournfully

Gunter's head was spinning

Cold, stern, stubborn, manly, insensitive, ice king Gwendal was also sensitive, tender, caring and loving. He almost couldn't believe it. Greta seemed to nod at his expression as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Hard to imagine right? Well go take a look at his face now; people do sometimes use masks to protect themselves from hurt you know. Anyways I promised to go help in the kitchens so tell Gwen I came to visit" the girl smiled brightly again before hopping off the tablet and running to the door.

Gunter stared after her shocked before he took her advice and walked over to the brunette and what he saw took his breath away. He didn't see ice king Gwendal he saw a vulnerable young man that was innocent, naive and yearning for love and affection.

He almost wanted to be the one to give him that love. His beautiful silken ebony locks scattered around his head like a halo, his full black eyelashes and lightly tanned eyelids hiding his mysterious deep blue sapphire eyes. His lightly flushed cheeks and his narrow but plump kissable lips.

He really _was _beautiful.

* * *

Shinou lay tummy down on the Hellfire in Frozen Land box, he swung his legs in the air and had his elbows resting on the End of the Eath box. He was resting his cheek on his elbow and his blue topaz eyes were half lidded.

A small smile graced his lips and a fruit bowl lay half empty on the floor beside the boxes. "Well things are definitely starting to get interesting" he muttered to himself bemused. He almost wished Ulrike was there to keep him company.

Though he did find it fun to sit on his boxes and find out what the others were up to. He just never planned _that _to happen. His sly grin crept back onto his face; he always did like playing matchmaker. It always worked to his advantage over the years.

Looking at two small versions of the paintings of Daikenja and himself he sighed and wondered what the boy was doing. It hadn't been very long but he hated to say that he actually missed his comebacks and violent tendencies.

"Come back to me Dai" he thought before picking up a rather big version of a kiwi.

* * *

Murata lay looking up at the sky confused, he was drenched but he couldn't be bothered to move, he supposed he was happy to be back but he still wanted to be back with Shinou. He was worried that the annoyance would disappear and he wouldn't have anyone to lecture or take care of.

he was also happy to see he was back in his old body but somehow he wished he was still Daikenja, remembering how happy Shinou had been to see the form. He sighed deeply, he missed the baka.

No longer liking the feeling of being wet he stood and shook himself down slightly, he wasn't surprised to see he was back in the same place that he had pushed Yuuri after they had thought they could never go back to the other world.

He sighed and began trudging home, he didn't know what he was going to do now, school had let off for a break and his parents were working. His younger sister was at nursery, he didn't really have anything that he could do.

"Hello friend of my brother"

Murata smiled and looked up, looked like he had found someone to occupy his mind and hopefully help him with his predicament.

"Hello brother of my friend!"

Looks like he wouldn't be moping around till Shinou allowed him to come back after all.

* * *


	3. Back Home

BloodyPinkRose - Sorry its late anyways does anyone want a lemon between Shinou Daikenja to illustrate Murata getting preggers or would they rather not?? Let me know please. Anyways DONT OWN KKM!

* * *

Chapter three: Back home

Shinou sighed a long sigh, it had been three days, sure he could call Daikenja back when he wanted to but he didn't want the other to not have had a great deal of time to think about his options. Once he was pregnant he wouldn't be able to go backwards and forwards as easily.

He munched the mango slowly, even his near obsessive love for fruit was pointless, it just didn't have its pleasurable healing tastes anymore, now they just seemed to be rubber in his mouth. He threw the fruit on the floor half heartedly and sighed again.

He rolled onto his back, shifting slightly; the boxes really were comfortable despite them being just boxes. He looked at the ceiling and sighed, he was glad that he sent Ulrike away, he wasn't sure that he would have been able to deal with her hovering over him at every moment.

When a childish giggle reached his ears he looked towards the door and cocked his head to the side when he saw Greta nibbling his abandoned mango and sitting cross legged on the floor looking up at him amused.

Now _this _he could deal with, despite her young age Greta was a formidable companion and she always knew the wisest and most helpful things to say which would make one think about their actions and more often than not reassure them.

"He will be back soon ShinShin, you don't need to worry that he is going to leave you and never come back. Just like papa Yuuri he will always come back" she smiled widely her pearly teeth shining and her large eyes twinkling.

Shinou smiled back at her, though he didn't think it was very reassuring. He followed the girl with his eyes when she got up and skipped towards him, leaning over him and blocking his view of the ceiling.

"MuraMura really cares about you, he won't leave you here. I bet that he is already trying to find a way to get back early. Daikenja seemed to really love ShinShin and now that Mura has those feelings and the feelings of the time he has spent with you since arriving here he will not want to be away from you for long" she whispered loudly.

Shinou snorted, if anything he was but a bother to the smart adviser. Daikenja never loved him if anything he probably thought himself as a babysitter to a rebellious child that never listened to the wise words he spoke.

"You will see, when MuraMura comes back he will come straight to you, Greta bets you!" she continued as if he hadn't spoken to her. When he didn't reply the girl returned to her space on the floor, finished the mango and waved goodbye.

Of course she just happened to want to see Gwendal because he was just _sooo _much more interesting than boring old Shinou who was mourning the temporary loss of his beloved friend and adviser.

"I don't think I can take much more of this!" he grumbled to himself

* * *

"Buy some other kind of paint, I demand as Maou that you use a different kind!" Yuuri yelled pointing at Wolfram, the blonde just glared at him from behind the canvas and before he knew, he was being rewarded a spare paintbrush to the face for his troubles.

"Shut up wimp! This is the best paint and even if you wish for another kind as your fiancée I will not comply to that" the blonde hissed before settling again and continuing his delicate painting. Yuuri groaned and rubbed the spot on his head.

Wolfram's hand was engulfed in flames and Yuuri swallowed and froze, he didn't like the sudden twinkling in Wolfram's eyes. "If you move again wimp, you **will** regret it" he promised in a low and dangerous voice.

Yuuri was suddenly straight as a cardboard, if there was one thing he had learnt about the blonde; it was that anything was better than being attacked by his fires. _**Nothing **_was worth having to put up with the burns and scorch marks.

Wolfram threw his hands up in the air and tore the canvas down throwing that at Yuuri too, followed by the paintbrush he had been using and the pallet of paint. The _**stupid wimp **_had moved too much, it was impossible for him to complete his er ... masterpiece.

Ignoring the Maou's groans of pain and the rather huge bump on top of his head he sniffed and stormed out the room slamming it behind him. Yuuri sighed and picked himself up, he really had to suggest anger management to the blonde if their relationship was going to work.

* * *

He abandoned the thoughts and ran after the blonde whilst being sure to avoid Gunter, though if he was completely honest he hadn't seen the lilac eccentric adviser in a _loooong_ time, he never seemed to be a meals or anything.

"Are you sure that you don't want any help, it really isn't much problem, with Heika's work I can deal with it" Gunter pressed, his hands glued to the big desk that resided in Gwendal's room. The commander was again behind his desk writing away.

"I am no weak man Gunter, this is nothing compared to days on the battlefield" the brunette replied absently turning over the page of yet another battle report. He didn't think that he would ever get relieved of his duties that the Maou was meant to be doing.

If he was truthful he didn't think he wanted to be relieved of them, sure he had his own work but he was so used to having to do excessive amounts that once he was one with his work he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"I didn't say you were weak Gwendal but-" he was cut off

"Did you know that Sangria, Lasagna and Doria found a rather big closet to stuff your dear Heika in so that you can visit him whenever you deem necessary" Gwendal stated rather abruptly changing the subject.

However Gunter seemed to be having a stubborn moment and wouldn't be shifted.

"Heika has the selfish loafer to keep him busy last time I checked they were having another one of their painting bonding sessions" Gunter swiftly told him in order to get back to the subject they had been talking about before.

Gwendal snorted but didn't comment as he signed the report and moved onto the next one, in truth he was still tired, the rest he had three days ago may have helped for that day but what about all the hours of sleep he had to catch up on from before.

He was literally living on teas and whatever strong drink they had that would keep him awake and not leave him intoxicated. Every one of those three days the adviser had literally become his shadow, if he felt thirsty there would suddenly be a drink,

If he was falling asleep he would find himself being pushed towards the couch but Gwendal found that every time he lay down his mind just started going over the work he would have to do when he got up, so he never really did get any rest.

"Gwendal I'm worried about you!" Gunter suddenly announced and Gwendal dropped his pen by accident and knocked over his small pot of ink in his shock. Gunter watched amused as the brunette scrambled to clean the mess but tried to keep his cool.

Gunter had already spotted the dots of pink on his tanned cheeks however.

"I have a lot of work to do Gunter I would appreciate-" this time he was the one that was cut off, when the adviser was in the mood he could be very stubborn, persuasive and quick off the mark. He wouldn't let Gwendal dismiss him until he was done.

"I am worried about you, does Heika understand how much work you are doing, you hardly get any sun it is a wonder that Giesela hasn't come to force you outside but I suppose with all the work she has to do she hasn't had the time. Come to think of it Anissina hasn't come to bother you either. I haven't seen Cheri either" he wondered off on a tangent.

Gwendal thanked the gods and tried to sneak out the room to send the documents on their way to different locations. Just as he reached the door Gunter slammed a hand down on his shoulder making him jump quite uncharacteristically.

"I will walk with you, I insist" Gunter forced the other with a huge smile that promised a lecture if he chose to decline his offer. Gwendal sighed and nodded, he hoped Gunter wasn't going to become another Anissina.

* * *

"Have you noticed?" Yozak asked curiously as he continued the light sparing with Conrad, it was just a warm up so they were only attacking each other half heartedly and they weren't doing anything particularly wondrous with their skill levels.

"Gunter and Gwendal?" the brunette asked curiously and Yozak nodded, "Yes, while I'm sure that Yuuri is glad to have the attention away from him I don't think that Gwendal is appreciating it any better" he smiled.

Yozak grinned

"I think it's good for him, he's always around but it's like no one ever notices him. While Gunter may be overpowering him and overstepping his personal space boundaries secretly he craves the attention. One man can't make an island" he replied

The two continued to spar in silence for a while they pondered the ideas. Then Conrad just couldn't help himself he had to ask, Yozak had always been there and sure he was involved but he never seemed to have anyone.

He would do as ordered go and come back but he never mentioned anyone.

"One man cannot make an island, does that mean that you have someone?" he asked curiously and Yozak looked at him perplexed before he relaxed and smiled, that was the first time that someone had asked him about his private life.

"I have someone but I just have to wait for them to realise that I am here and that I am waiting for them" he replied cryptically before stretching and walking away to report to Gwendal for another mission, he was bored of being stationary now.

It was time he had a bit of action

Conrad blinked after him for a while before he shook his head and smiled, he knew that when Yozak was ready he would tell him what he meant by that. Though he couldn't help but be curious, he shook his head again and walked around to check the progress of the men training.

* * *

"So they all want you to have a child for my brother and his fiancée?" Shori commented afterwards, despite it being the third day since Murata had got back to earth it was only recently the two had spoke about why he was actually back ... and without Yuuri.

"Yes, Shinou thought I needed some time to think about it" he added and the taller Shibuya nodded, that made sense. Since it was almost certain that Shinou knew that he gone through much pain during the many years that he was reincarnated

"You have been back three days, have you thought about it?" Shori asked, he didn't want to spend time with useless blabber, he could see that the boy was itching to see this Shinou regardless of whether he had come up with an answer or not.

"I have thought about it, yes" he replied weakly and Shori cocked an eyebrow, and motioned the other to continue on that train of thought with his hands. Murata sighed and looked down at his hands as if they held all the answers.

"I will do it because Shinou wants me to, not because your brother or Lord Von Bielefeld want me to. Now that he is here and I can touch him I want to make him happy and if this will make him happy then I will gladly do so" Murata stated softly.

Shori swirled around from his computer and looked at the messy haired brunette carefully, "What about your own happiness?" he asked curiously and Murata looked up and smiled brightly at him with a boyish giggle and a shrug.

"It's hard to explain but I will be happy if Shinou is happy, from what I remember of past lives having children is painful but very rewarding and the months and different stages bring so much and tighten bonds that you have with the people that you love and care for" he replied deeply.

Shori nodded and kept quiet for a while just to ponder what had already been said to him but the younger male. It didn't seem like he was taking into consideration what was going to happen to that child or children later.

He may want to keep Shinou happy but Shinou wasn't the one that was going to have to give them away. Murata would have to live with seeing his baby/ babies everyday and knowing that despite how close they were they were still so far away.

He would always feel parental about the child but he would have no say in how they were brought up no matter what. When he voiced this Murata seemed deflated, his shoulders dropped and his eyes looked to his lap.

"That is the problem I haven't found an answer for yet, if I were Shinou I would just let whatever happen happen and probably end up committing suicide in depression or something but I cannot even begin to imagine how I will give away my child" he admitted

Shori pondered a little more

"Have you voice all your worries with this Shinou? I can only help you so much but if you are going to do this then maybe you need to speak with him about it more" as soon as the words left his mouth Murata was up and stomping around off on a tangent.

"I _**would **_if the idiot would take me seriously, he cannot stay serious to save his life. If he was on the other end of a sword he would still be cracking headless jokes or something. He has the attention span of an apple, did I even mention his obsession with fruits. Its weird to even see him without one, normally one should run for the hills if there isn't some sort of fruit in his hand" Murata rambled

Shori smiled slightly, Murata obviously cared very much about Shinou and was missing him beyond believe if he was spurting random facts about him to practically no one. After all Shori really wasn't listening to most of what he was saying.

"I can guarantee that he listens to you and understands your worries more than you think, I may have only seen the real him for a few brief moments but I got to read what I think is a lot into his character. He doesn't want you to do this but at the same time he does" he commented and Murata looked at him confused.

"His duty is to protect and look after New Makoku and all the inhabitants, he wants to make sure that everyone is happy to at least _some _degree without being too greedy and evil. Therefore he needs someone he can trust to bare the heir and he trusts no one but you now" he continued

"However as himself, Shinou he just wants to be with you, wants to soothe your fears and the past hurts you suffered but because of his duty he cannot allow that and so he builds a facade that hides how much it hurts him that he almost has to almost force this on you. I have no worries that he won't take very good care of you" he finished

Murata just stared at him and then he smiled and got up running to the door and slamming it open. "Where are you going?" Shori enquired as if he didn't know, though a tiny smirk was gracing his lips. Murata just shrugged and muttered 'home' before he ran out the house.

* * *

He stood in front of the secluded lake and stared at it like it was nothing but a bother to him. "You are going to open up the portal and let me go home!" he voiced out loud and as if to mock him a single air bubble rose to the surface and popped.

He growled and scowled it

"Don't mock me, not even a thunderstorm will stop me getting home" he told it stubbornly before he turned to look at the sky light up beautifully by the setting sun. He wasn't going to stay on earth any longer, he wanted to go _**home **_

"You hear that Shinou? I'm coming home?!" he yelled

Then he jumped into the lake of water and prayed for the best.

* * *

Shinou sighed and played with the fountain water with his fingers, he regretted pushing Daikenja into the portal now, he was lonely and bored. No one ever came to visit him and he was too worried to go up to the castle in case Daikenja came back.

"Azalea my darling! Take care of yourself for me. A rather fitting name for you as of now where i cannot guarantee your safety"

He sighed and threw his yet to be eaten apple into the fountain, he felt too depressed to even look at the precious fruit anymore. It was only day three, he had no idea how he was meant to last a week but he didn't want to rush the boy.

Watching his apple bob up and down in the water until it sunk something shining at the bottom on the pool caught his eyes and glinted magnificently, he grinned thinking he had literally struck gold. Removing his shirt and shoes he looked around before pouncing on the shiny thing.

The next thing he was aware of was Daikenja straddling his waist and the shining sparkle was gone. Though slightly disappointed he didn't get any gold or anything he was dazed just looking at Daikenja. He had changed back to his original form four thousand years ago.

Right then it took every ounce of his energy not to grab that pale chin and smash his lips against the soft fuller ones of his adviser. Daikenja smiled down at him before flinging his long hair out the way elegantly almost leaving Shinou with a nose bleed.

"I'm home!" he called happily

Before Shinou could even speak of his gladness of that fact he had a mouthful of that silky black hair in his face as he was pulled into a rather desperate hug. "Don't you ever _ever _**ever **_**ever **_do that to me again!" he demanded

Shinou didn't speak, the words were lodged too far down his throat but he nodded like a gaping fish and returned the hug tightly. It had been a hell of a long three days but Daikenja had come back and he still had three days of annoying to make up for!


	4. You Spin Me Around

BloodyPinkRose - Heya, here is the next update, slightly strange I admit and may be out of character but there is a good reason that should be explained either next chapter or the one after. Chapter Five **WILL **be a lemon but I dont think the whole chapter will be so even if you want to skip the lemon you may have to read what happens before or after but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Well enjoy DONT OWN KKM!

* * *

Chapter Four: You spin me around

Murata narrowed his eyes dangerously, Shinou _had _been his normal annoying self but he seemed to have toned down a lot more and he was acting like Murata's shadow. Greta had told him that the original king had been moping but it had just never clicked what she had meant by that.

Also whenever he tried to bring up the subject of getting this baby into action Shinou would either smoothly and skilfully change the subject or there would suddenly be a fire or something in the shrine and he would have to run to put it out.

It was funny how Shinou had suggested the idea and tried to push him towards it and then when he was finally ready to do it, Shinou seemed to back off and not want to do it anymore. Murata pulled his long drooping sleeves up and readied himself.

No more mister nice Murata, he would get to the bottom of the matter and he would do it that very day because no matter how smart the original king thought he was _Daikenja _was **always** hours ahead of him!

* * *

Shinou sighed and carefully stroked the petals of the beautiful growing flower; this was a delicate reddy pink one, with small carefully dotted hot pink spots on one side of the flower. This flower was no other but the red Azalea.

It beauty was astounding but compared to his own double black Azalea it was but a pile of animal dung on the floor. He let the flower go and got to his feet carefully brushing his clothes down. It was almost pathetic how he was hiding from the other.

Or at least always being in sight of him but never letting the other see him.

"_So _here you are!?"

Shinou winced, the plan might have worked before but he knew without turning around that Daikenja wasn't impressed by his rather skilful (if he did say so himself) ways of hiding and avoiding him.

"I wasn't aware you were looking for me, is there a problem?" Shinou asked turning around with a bright smile hoping to throw the other off long enough to make a quick exit before he started to question him.

"I was looking for you actually; I have been for quite a while now. The last time I saw you was this morning when you were talking with Wolfram, we have to leave for dinner with the others pretty soon" Murata smiled sweetly walking further into the shrines gardens.

Shinou backed away slightly, "Of course we better get on our way then" he chuckled before speed walking past Daikenja. He smiled, this was definitely going to be an eventful dinner, he knew the others had known he was on Earth.

He also knew that they did not exactly know why he had gone, Shinou had once manipulated them to get Murata to agree to something and now it was his turn to get a little pay back from the king. Shinou would never see it coming.

"Better watch out _Shin" _he grinned evilly before turning and exiting after the flustered king humming a rather jolly theme.

* * *

"Murata you're back!" Yuuri grinned at the head of the table and Wolfram cuffed him around the head in annoyance. "I told you about that when I came to see Shinou this morning wimp!" he chided the other with narrowed eyes and Yuuri laughed and scratched his head in remembrance.

Murata grinned, that was his cue

"Shinou? What did you come to see him about?" he asked curiously and he noticed Shinou shift in his seat looking rather uncomfortable. It wouldn't have been Murata's first choice to force the original king to tell him what was wrong but he had tried privately and it wasn't working.

"It was nothing really" Shinou replied with his normal grace and elegance but Murata knowing the king as well as he did, could detect the high level of nervousness and anxiety in his voice. The others didn't seem to notice it.

"I asked when you would get our heir for us" Wolfram told him completely ignoring or missing the desperate pale look coming from Shinou. Murata nodded feigning interest; he didn't really care about all that he just wanted to know what was wrong with Shinou.

"He replied within six months" Wolfram continued flatly, the others looked mildly confused and shocked, most of them turned to look at the rather ill looking king. He had seemed to enthusiastic earlier and now he didn't want to.

"That is too long" Gwendal commented offhand and Gunter and Conrad sent him a rather heated glare. He shrugged off their looks, "The people would never wait that long, they continue to stir restlessly, it is not unknown that this ruler is somewhat reckless but they like his bloodline and wish to pass the throne onto another with it if he has an unfortunate accident" he continued.

"That makes sense" Murata replied temporarily thinking about the situation as Yuuri spluttered and Wolfram chuckled and whacked him upside the head again.

"There would be a reason right, Shinou led us to the boxes surely there is a reason for him waiting" Yuuri stated naively. Murata hid his scowl, as much as he liked Yuuri the other male was constantly saving people from their early graves.

"Yes, you see with Ulrike gone until further notice getting the preparations ready is taking longer than expected" Shinou replied, his eyebrow twitched slightly and Murata almost fell out of the chair. He knew Shinou had a lot of balls but he didn't expect him to lie point blank out to the Maou and his family.

"You lie" he blurted before he could stop himself, the room went into complete silence and Shinou blanched slightly. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice wavering just slightly and Murata smiled, the smile looking sinister on Daikenja's face.

It may have been an accident to call him a liar but seeing how panicked he looked and the calculating looks Gunter and Gwendal were giving him, well it seemed he had just dug his own grave. "Your eyebrow twitched, you . are . lying" he repeated with a smile.

Shinou blinked

"My eyebrow didn't twitch I am not lying" he replied

"Yes you are" Murata shot back with barely any hesitance

"No I'm not"

"Yes. You are"

"No really I'm not"

"Really, I think you are!"

"Why would you think that Dai"

"Why I don't know, why don't you tell us _Shin_"

"I would but there is nothing I am lying about"

"Is that another lie Shinou?" Murata teased and Shinou looked at him innocently but there was definitely an air of panic around him. Luck for Murata their arguing didn't have to go any further, he as glad. He really disliked going down to Shinou's childish level.

"Why would you think Shinou is lying Murata?" Yuuri asked, even though he knew his friend had changed appearance he refused to refer to him as Daikenja, to him it just seemed really wrong. Murata smiled.

"Well I know that there is no preparation needed for the consummation, all I need is his "fluid" and his majutsu" Murata grinned and Yuuri nodded with a small neat flush whilst Wolfram sniffed, he didn't believe Murata over _the _original king.

"And how would _you _know?" he asked without really thinking about his words. Murata smiled sweetly and stood up, "Why Sir Von Bielefeld I have been doing this for over 4000 years. Come on Shinou we have a long way back" he said deciding to spare Shino the embarrassment.

* * *

"Please do tell, are you _insane?!"_ Murata asked pacing backwards and forwards in front of the fountain, they had reached the shrine and the other was being strangely quiet. He really couldn't believe Shinou, he really did have a lot of nerve.

"What in the world possessed you to _lie _to the _Maou __**AND **_his_ family?!" _he continued his hands resting on his head and his elbows facing the skies

"That's _treason_; after all these years I thought you would be happy to live again that you wouldn't try such things. Shinou sighed looking conflicted and placed his long slender index finger against Murata's mouth.

"Please. I happen to be possessing a headache, could you just turn it down a bit",

Murata bristled, only Shinou, only that annoyingly childish man could get him so riled up like this but he didn't bother to shout. He was somewhat concerned to see the other looking so pale.

"Is everything aright?" he asked quietly sitting down next to the blonde once he had removed his finger. Shinou nodded and looked up towards the heavens, how he longed to know what it would be like to go there, people like himself and Daikenja seemed to be trapped in permanent purgatory.

After all New Makoku was the Mazoku's waiting room just as Earth was the Earthling's waiting room. He just didn't understand what the two of them had done so wrong that they had to wait far longer than anyone else had to.

"Are you even listening to me? Are you sick Shinou? Can you even get sick in that body?" Murata asked placing his palm on Shinou's head, his forehead was cool and he certainly wasn't sweating or shivering so it couldn't have been a fever or anything.

"Maybe I should contact Ulrike, maybe not everything went well with the transfer" he muttered to himself and at the mention of the priestess Shinou seemed to snap back to his senses and he shook his head wildly.

"Everything is fine, Ulrike transferred me fine, yes I can get sick but I'm not, I was listening to you vaguely, no you don't have to contact her:" Shinou replied weakly, he was starting to feel slightly dizzy as memories that he had previously tried to block at hit him.

It seemed that being in solid form meant that he had to carry all his worries and memories in that solid form like all entities whereas before he could just place his worries on the wind and forget about them when he was just a spirit. He also had forgotten feelings bombarding him, all the times he had put people in trouble to get his motives done when he was a spirit he didn't feel them but now they all rushed him like a tidal wave.

"If that is everything I think I will go and rest now" he stated standing up, he was both glad and annoyed when Murata decided to follow after him because he found a few moments after he began walking towards his chambers the room began to spin and he was vaguely aware of Murata calling him before everything began to go black.

'_Azalea ...' _

* * *

"Tell me again _slower _what happened" Gisela repeated once she had closed the grand double doors that housed the unconscious blonde. Murata glared at her, he just wanted to get in there and make sure for himself that Shinou was alright.

"I told you – we were talking he told me he had a headache and then he got up to leave and just collapsed down unconscious" Murata snapped and Gisela frowned at him not appreciating his tone, she was only trying to understand.

"Did he say anything or look unwell? Did he complain about any pain?" she asked

"I _**told **_you, he said he had a headache, he was a little pale he muttered something as he fell but it was too quiet for me to catch" Murata bit out trying not to take out his bad mood on the woman, it certainly wasn't her fault.

Oh Ho, he was going to make Shinou pay when the idiot woke up.

"Okay well nothing _physical _seems to be the cause of his sudden collapse perhaps it's something psychological? Maybe you should talk with him when he wakes up" she suggested and Murata gave her a dirty look.

Gisela almost shuddered, Daikenja's form already looked stern and with that dirty look on his face he looked like an extremely pissed off demon.

"I _would _talk to him if the _baka _would actually stay **still **long enough for me to do so" he told her seething with anger before billowing past her, his robes flowing and pushing open the door slamming them shut after him.

"Well he certainly seemed to be in a bad mood" Yozak commented leaning against a nearby wall with a small amused smile on his face. Gisela nodded her head before she spun in the opposite direction to go check on her other patients.

Yozak shook his head and left, going in the opposite direction to Gisela.

* * *

When Murata entered and looked at the blonde the first thing that he noticed that his breathing was too fast for him to be asleep. He smiled wryly, "I know you're awake Shinou, if this is a plot to escape talking to me or anyone else it isn't working".

The blonde opened his brilliant blue eyes and grinned sitting up, "Fiddlesticks, I was sure I had you for a moment there, it worked with everyone else" he stated with a wink and Murata rolled his eyes and moved closer to the canopy bed.

"I'm _not _just _anyone _you should know that your tricks do not work on me" he replied sitting in the single seat besides the bed. The blonde didn't seem to look as sickly and pale as he did before but his eyes did hold some sort of sadness.

"Oh hmm that is true but I remember when you first came with me they worked like a charm" he winked again and Murata narrowed his eyes, some of those pranks had been down right cruel but at such dark times they did give the soldiers a chance to laugh and let go.

"Is everything alright? It isn't everyday that a person collapses" Murata swiftly changed subjects not wanting to dwell on those dark times. Shinou sighed sadly and shrugged before looking towards the huge window.

"I'm sorry Azalea, I haven't had the chance just to say how sorry I am" he whispered quietly his brilliant blue eyes dulling with the weight of the memories and the pain of the people that he carried. Murata's eyebrows furrowed at he looked at the king.

"There is nothing for you to apologise about Shinou" Murata replied confused, if it was about the heir thing, he was well over it. In fact he was kind of excited about being pregnant again from what he remembered it was a great joy in his past lives.

"I resent that, I have _lots _of things to apologise to you about. Not just to you but to the people and to Yuuri and his family. The pain I put you all through, I never did know until now" he continued, turning to face the great sage but averting his eyes, feeling to ashamed and inferior to look him in the eye.

He didn't deserve the wondrous way he was treated.

Murata's eyes hardened, the day he would let Shinou believe he was lower than _the _original king was the day he took his own life. He didn't know what had brought it on but if someone had said something they wouldn't be able to procreate for at least another twelve lifetimes.

He grabbed Shinou's chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted his chin, he was heartbroken to see tears in those crystal oceanic blue eyes, screw not being able to procreate for twelve lifetimes he would just rip the useful parts out and shove them down the person's throat.

"Who have you been talking to?" he demanded furiously looking at the blonde but the blonde just shook his head wildly. "What in the planets is that meant to mean? I don't speak head shaking, open your mouth" Murata ordered.

When once of the crystalline tears slipped down his cheek Murata frowned and wiped it away gently. He had only seen the blonde cry once or twice and he surely didn't want to see it again because when the blonde cried, he _really _let loose.

"No one is perfect Shinou, not even you, we all make mistakes and if you hadn't put us through the pain you did then we wouldn't be here all together. Soushu would probably be running around in your body right about now. Now tell me what this is all about" Murata murmured softly eyes locked with the blonde.

Shinou still had watery eyes and sadness deep in the depths of his eyes however he now held a small smile and his twinkled, trying to cover the sadness. Looking at Daikenja then, the light from the window coming in at just the right angle and the right concentration.

"I beg to differ Azalea, right now you look perfect, better than any fruit" he whispered like it was a secret so sacred even to let the wind and air hear it was a felony. Murata blushed furiously, they hadn't talked about their feelings for each other but Murata wasn't going to lie to himself.

He cared about Shinou _so _very much and if this heir brought them even closer together, Murata knew he wouldn't be able to stop his heart from falling in love with the mischievous blonde. Nevertheless he cocked an eyebrow.

"Better than _any _fruit you say?" he asked and Shinou nodded, eyes wide like an innocent child and in some ways that was just what he was. A young innocent child trapped in the body of an adult that was forced to grow up.

"Better than apples?" a nod, "Oranges?" nod, "Melons?" another nod, "better than coconuts?" a hesitant nod, "How about plums? Do I look more perfect than a plum?" this time Shinou looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Better than _**any **_fruit, _**even **_plums and coconuts" Shinou flushed scratching his head nervously and Murata grinned cheekily, it was rare to see Shinou look so embarrassed so it was his turn to get his own back.

"Well if I'm so perfect do I get a reward?" he asked struggling to keep a straight face, Shinou looked alarmed for a moment and then before Murata could take back what he said he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other.

Murata was shocked frozen solid for a few moments until he subtly pinched himself to bring himself back to life. When Shinou didn't show signs of stopping he let his eyes slide closed and leaned into the kiss grabbing hold of Shinou slightly trembling hands.

He didn't know what was going on with the blonde but all he knew was that each time he thought he understood what was going on Shinou just _**had **_to spin him right round in a circle and leave him feeling disorientated and lost.

* * *

blackangel () - I totally agree! Daikenja and Shinou are one of the best couples and there simply aren't enough fics about them! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. You Or Me?

BloodyPinkRose- Small chapter I know sorry about that but I thought the end was a good place to stop, Alright I need you to answer the question at the bottom of the page please you don't have to but you may find something happening that you don't like otherwise. It is the lemon chapter but this is more of a lemonish lime and the lemon comes again later ... sorry about that and it's a very talkative lime so not very detailed sexualness ... anyways read on. I DONT OWN KKM

* * *

Chapter Five: You or Me?

"Do we really want to do _**that **_here?" Shinou whispered when he pulled back, his face flushed and his eyes looking everywhere but the double black. Murata rolled his eyes, he didn't see what the problem was.

"Are you _**trying **_to ruin the moment, it was almost perfect until you opened your mouth" he replied and Shinou shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care if he had ruined the moment or not the question was important.

"It was a perfectly relevant question, Lady Gisela may come back, do you want her to see us in a _slightly_ compromising position?" he asked with a small grin when he realized just how much the other wanted to throw him down to the bed and ravish him.

"_**I don't care! **_Let her come in I'm sure that it will not be anything she hasn't seen before. Besides if we go back and I tire you out too much who knows you may pass out again and Gisela will have to come over to lug your persons back to the castle again" Murata snapped.

"Yes _but _you **should **care whether someone comes in or not, you have a very _nice _body my dear Azalea and I don't want anyone to look at it but me" Shinou argued dodging Murata's lips as the other seemed to realise he wasn't going to continue.

"_**Shut up Shinou!**_" he barked finally pinning the blonde to the bed and getting the kiss he wanted. Shinou relaxed into the kiss and almost began kissing back when he remembered something else that he wanted to address.

"I thought that _**I **_was meant to be getting _**you **_pregnant not the other way round" he suddenly complained pulling back. Murata groaned and slapped his head, how he was ready to throttle the other and he would of if he hadn't wanted him so much.

"We can do both but something tells me that if I let you take the lead then we won't get anywhere you will just keep finding something to talk or complain about. As a rule you are no longer allowed to talk during sex!" he said already exasperated

"But then what if _**I **_get pregnant?" Shinou questioned and Murata's eye glinted dangerously, he had had just about enough. The kisses they shared had sparked off his sexual drive and it had been at least three previous life times since he had actually got to the age where he could have sex.

In other words try not having sex in almost three hundred years, yes he was that desperate. It wouldn't have surprised him if Shinou had not allowed him release simply because he wasn't there to do it.

He got off the bed and retrieved a roll of bandages if Shinou couldn't keep his mouth closed then Murata was more than happy to do it for him. Talking during sex just ruined the moment unless it was something sexy being said.

"That is not possible as per your words unless you happened to be lying to the _royal family _yet again and in that case I will not be bailing you out! Now keep quiet or else I will gag you!" he warned stretching the roll in front of the mischievous blonde.

"I thought you liked the sound of my voice, sex is meant to be fun my talking is bringing fun to our activities and besides if you gag me you cannot kiss me and I assure you that bandage does not taste good" Shinou continued to ramble regardless.

Murata bristled

"**Shinou**! I don't care I just want to fuck you!" he yelled with a burst of frustration and the original king tsk-ed , he really didn't like such dirty words coming from his perfect Azalea it just sounded so wrong from his delicate but lethal lips.

"Azalea such words coming from your mouth is such vulgar I think I prefer – mmm mmmm mmmmmmmmmm" his speech was muffled as Murata wrapped the bandage tight around his lips and smiled in happiness.

"Silence! Peace at last! You are so much more beautiful when you aren't running your mouth" Murata commented offhand caressing a pale cheek. Shinou narrowed his eyes and started muttering something but Murata couldn't make it out.

"Sorry what was that? I don't think I _quite_ got it!" he gloated and Shinou struggled to free his pinned arms. However despite him being the army leader and Daikenja being the strategist the double black seemed to be a lot stronger than thought.

"Nope I don't think I'm going to let you go unless you promise to keep the bandage on and you comply with what I want you to do!" he demanded looking straight into the oceanic blue eyes. Shinou nodded in submission and Murata let his arms down.

"You are such a pain; I believe that even Greta acts more of an adult than you do!" Murata complained moving back to the desk to search through the contents to use anything as a lubricant. Shinou was annoying but he didn't want to hurt him.

"_**Now**_ where was it I was?" he asked the air pretending to ponder, he lot the moment drift on uncomfortably knowing that Shinou was starting to get both excited and uncomfortable. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"That's right I was right here wasn't I!" he whispered cheekily licking the side of his neck, Shinou suppressed a groan; he wasn't going to let Daikenja think he was a natural Uke, Oooh no he was a Seme and when he got his hands on the strategist he wasn't going to be able to sit down for a month.

"I personally think _you_ need to be punished for making me wait for so long, three lifetimes is a long time to go without release you know. Maybe I should get **you **pregnant, I can last all night if needed, I would spank you like the child you behave like but I'd much rather press on at the moment" Murata muttered half to himself and half to Shinou.

Shinou paled more than he already was, he hadn't exactly lied when he said that he could have children because he never said that he _**couldn't**_ that was simply Daikenja assuming. As the brunette continued to kiss down his neck carefully with little sucking kisses he sighed in pleasure and in panic.

He wasn't sure how his crystallized body worked or if it even had the ability to do what his old body could. He was always Seme for a reason when he was the king and that was for the same reason that he too could give birth.

Only for a king it seemed like such a feminine thing that he didn't tell anyone. Not even his darling Azalea, he had been too embarrassed but now that he thought about it, he wished that he had told Daikenja.

He also didn't want to get pregnant and then give the child to Mazoku, he didn't know how Daikenja could but he knew that he personally wasn't emotionally able to give a child a way no matter how important his duty was to the present Maou.

"I will take the binding off your lips but **only** for the reason that I want to hear your pleasure and I don't want your lips to be hidden from me" Murata smiled. Shinou cocked an eyebrow; Daikenja wasn't acting like Daikenja **OR** Murata. More like a new sexy beast version of the two mixed together.

"I think that maybe we should stop and talk about this!" Shinou tried to intervene; he knew that if they had to stop later because he couldn't keep his mouth shut in the midst of pleasure then Daikenja would kick his ass.

Murata carefully undid Shinou's shirt and pulled it off, "Is there a reason that you don't want me to continue, have you not been uke before? Are you afraid that I will hurt you?" Murata asked curiously breathing against the blonde's flat tummy before placing little kisses there too.

"Yes there is a reason, and yes that is true but no I'm not – **HOLY ULRIKE'S TITS IN WHIPPED CREAM?!" **Shinou screamed when Murata began simultaneously palming his growing erection and sucking on his nipple.

Murata grinned in victory, he had finally shut the blonde up, though he was curious to find that the other hadn't been bottom before, he knew that being king he shouldn't really be surprised but he still was. Despite how intimidating he could be for one that didn't know him; Shinou was just one big softie.

The blonde continued to shake his head from side to side withering on the bed making the most delicious sounds as his fists clenched the white covers. Murata grinned wickedly they wouldn't be white for very long.

"What were you saying about Ulrike's _very _feminine anatomy?" he asked innocently pausing from abusing the poor red nub. Shinou didn't reply he was too far gone to even remember his own name let alone what he had shouted out when he was shocked.

When Murata moved on to pull down Shinou's trousers the other seemed to remember his little problem and he pressed his arms on the double black's slender chest. "C-C-C ... C-Con-Contra ... C-Contraceptive." he managed to gasp out in between large gulps of air he lost whilst enduring the pleasurable torture.

Murata suddenly looked very offended, very shocked and very confused. "I do not have STD's what ever the hell would you need contraceptives for, do you even _have_ them in this world yet?" he asked incredulously.

"Y-Yes we have them not like earth-" Shinou began and Murata cut him off narrowing his eyes at him, "And what would _**you**_ know about earth?!". Shinou still partly out of breath just waved a hand at him. "I do not know of these STD's you speak of" he continued.

Murata shook his head, "Good because I don't have any anyways. By this lifetime I am still a virgin!" he snapped before he remembered fully what the other had asked for and what else it could be used for even though between two men it wasn't used for that.

"Have you been lying to the royal family again?!" He asked shocked, the blood rushed from other places back up to his head as he realised that his beloved Shinou was indeed becoming a very talented treasonous person.

"I didn't lie" he muttered and when Murata gave him an unbelieving look it was his turn to be offended, "I **didn't!** I never said that I _couldn't_ get pregnant so that means I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the truth. Unlike you I have never had a child and have no ideas to give my first child away" he squawked firmly.

Murata raised both eyebrows

"So its okay for me to give away the child but not you?" he asked and Shinou shook his head wildly, he wasn't doing very well, he knew that it would end in shambles and the strategist would kick his ass, he could see it now him charging down the corridor with the double black hot on his heels.

"That isn't what I'm saying and you know it! I haven't had a child I don't know what I am meant to do, all I know is that my mother said you are always attached to the first one that you conceive I wont be strong enough to give that child away and I know it" he explained slowly.

A dawning of understating arouse in Murata's eyes and he nodded agreeing with that statement that a person was always more attached to their first child. Of all the children he had had in his many lives the one that he missed and remembered the most was his very first no matter how cruel that sounded.

So instead of getting even angrier he smiled and nodded digging around in his robe pocket, he smiled happily when he found what he wanted and waved it in the air. Shinou looked at the strange 'thing' confused.

"Well since I am desperate I will humour you this time but you're just lucky I always come prepared" he smiled and Shinou shrugged he wasn't going to argue when he knew that Daikenja had more experience with the devices than himself.

He looked down at the Sage's anatomy

"I think we may have to put that thought on hold I think your special pole has broken in all the stress" he commented wittily and Murata shrugged and lay back on the bed with a smile opening his trousers and winking at the original king.

"It can always be fixed with a little hand work, better get to work there Shinou" he grinned happily things had still gone his way even though the blonde had sort of but not lied to him.

* * *

"So how does it work?" Wolfram demanded his eyes glued to the strange pink device with big black circular eyes. Anissina grinned happily, Yuuri really just wanted to drag Wolf out the room, Anissina's inventions never did what they were meant to.

"Well you set the language you want and the machine should play whatever is being said in that room, so if you want to listen in on Shinou and Daikenja this is the device for you. Put it on your head Yuuri it is a special fit just for you." she smiled

Wolfram dropped the pink device shaped hat on the Maou's head and fastened the straps; it seemed that he would finally find out what those two shifty people were up to. He wanted the children to be in the process.

Yuuri's eyes turned large and jet black just like the pink device on his head and he began running around his hands flying in the air like a headless chicken. "Oui ... Oui Azalea _**OUI**_!" he squawked loudly running down the corridor and back up again.

Wolfram looked confused and Anissina's eyebrows furrowed, "Well it definitely sounds like they are doing what you want but I don't think the language button is working, I don't understand a word he is saying" she admitted.

"How long is the wimp going to be like that?" Wolfram asked curiously as Yuuri ran past him again still squawking obscene sounds that weren't in the correct language for them to understand though from the sounds he was making Wolfram wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

"Um ... maybe a _couple_ of hours?" she smiled shrugging a shoulder before walking away whistling and writing down some notes on a pad that was probably going to "update" the strange pink device machine thing.

Yuuri stopped dead when he heard her say he was going to be like that for a couple of hours.

"**Sacre Bleu!"**

* * *

Shinou snuggled into Daikenja's side more as he began to stir, the first thing he noticed was the extremely annoying pain in his ass that was painful yes but in his half conscious state it was more annoying than painful.

"Morning Shinou, sleep well?" came an amused voice from above, Shinou blearily opened his eyes and ended up recoiling and burying his face into Daikenja's side, the sun was so bright almost like it was mid afternoon when the sun was at it's hottest.

"Well I suppose it isn't really morning is it, more like afternoon" the sage teased slipping out of the bed towards the tray on the side that Gisela had brought for him, he hadn't failed to notice the knowing smile on her face as she walked in.

Shinou sat up in shock, almost disorientating himself and falling back down, "Afternoon? Morning? Last night? Bright sun? Sleepy? Walk in?" he randomly shouted only half coherent. Murata smiled and shook his head pouring himself so tea.

He walked over to Shinou and pushed his chest back down, the other always had needed to have a sensible nights sleep or else he was pretty much useless for the rest of the day he was "awake".

"Just rest Shinou I'll explain everything when you next wake up alright?" he smiled sugary and Shinou groaned and turned over shoving the pillow over his head childishly. Murata chuckled and shook his head making his way back to his tea.

"Don't forget we still need to talk about this child thing, about who should carry. I think we should take it to the dining table and see what the Maou wishes" he smiled taking a small sip. His only response was a light snore from the original king.

Murata had never been so glad to have his friend and lover back.

* * *

You likey?? Lol anyways I wanted to ask who should carry Shinou or Daikenja?? I would just do a poll think on my profile but I don't really get how to set it up. Anyways just drop a note to say a Annon with just a name would be fine if your feelings particularly lazy. Well till next time!


	6. Heir, Date, Marriage, Breakfast!

BloodyPinkRose - Alas here is the next chapter and will be the last chapter for two weeks possibly, (I'm on exams two weeks of pure hell i tell you) i have an english and french paper tomorrow. Anyways enjoy this chapter, more of a YuurixWolfram chappie, these two need to get together before we'll be seeing any babies -- well maybe .; accidents happen. mahaha. Has anyone noticed my random fixation with fruits in this, seriously its not intentional. it just happens but i am a bit fruit obsessive myself so that could have something to do with it. oh well. ENJOY. DONT OWN KM.

* * *

Chapter Six: Heir, Date, Marriage ... _Breakfast!_

_He slid his delicate Maou clothes off and stepped into the bath, it had been a while since he had seen Wolfram, the two of them had been painting but then he had mysteriously disappeared with a sneaky grin on his face._

_He hummed in pleasure, how the water soothed his sore bones, everyone had him working so hard and normally he was too busy to have a nice, relaxing long soak in the bath. Right then his life felt deliciously complete._

"**Wimp wake up!" **

"_Yuuri?" _

_The ebony haired Maou opened his eyes and looked up, when he saw the blonde standing in front of him he nodded at him before settling down to rest again until he took a double take on what the fiery blonde had called him._

"**Oi, Wimp ... Yuuri!" **

"_Wolfram??" he questioned just to make sure he wasn't hearing things _

"_Yes Yuuri?" the emerald eyed male purred strutting forward seductively_

"**Yuuri!!"**

_Yuuri's eyes nearly popped out his skull as he watched the blonde slowly and entrancingly made his way over, his skin glistening in the soft light of the room. Yuuri had the urge to run tongue along the hot wet skin._

"_What are you doing?" he protested weakly when the fire wielder lightly clutched his knees and grinned flirtatiously before slowly bending down in the water. Before Yuuri could open his mouth to protest again the blonde covered his mouth with a pale finger._

"_Let me take care of you okay Yuuri?" _

_The Maou's mouth gaped open and he nodded pretty much resembling a fish _

_He took a sharp intake of breath when Wolfram's head slowly bent and disappeared underwater and just as he-_

**BAM! **

Yuuri's eyes flew open and he sat up colliding heads with the person in front of him. He recoiled backwards and groaned in agony, whoever's head it was really needed to see someone for being so hard headed.

"What's the matter with you wimp?" Wolfram demanded his eyes blazing and his fist clenched ready to bonk the other again if he didn't like the answer he was given. Yuuri automatically hit defensive mode and place his hands up to cover his head.

"I didn't do anything" he yelled and when he saw Wolfram pull back his fist he jumped out of bed and closed his eyes. When the room went deadly silent and he wasn't hit, he cracked open one eye only to see Wolfram looking at him.

But by looking at him, he meant not looking at him but a _certain_ part of his anatomy. Yuuri frowned in confusion and also looked down and when he saw what the other was looking at he blushed crimson and whipped the covers off the bed to cover himself, effectively knocking Wolfram off the bed and onto the floor.

He spluttered trying to make a sentence before giving up and waddling to the bathroom as fast as he could because he knew once the blonde had got over being dazed after whacking his head on the floor he was going to be mad as hell.

Just as he locked the door he heard the blonde pounding on it yelling obscene profanities and threats of maiming him and he was even sure he heard one or two about castration. He sighed and leant his back against the wall besides the door, letting his body slide down the wall till he was sitting.

"Get your perverted wimpy ass out here Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled, he was seeing red, he couldn't believe that the stupid male had a wet dream while he was sleeping in the same bed and about another woman at that.

"Who was she!" he demanded angrily pounding harder

"I'll teach her to mess with my fiancé, who is _she, _wimp!" he spat

Yuuri was praying for good luck on the other side of the door, he wanted to tell Wolfram that it wasn't about anyone but him ... but that would be kinda awkward so he thought maybe just admitting that it wasn't another woman would help.

"It wasn't a woman, besides would you even give me a chance to meet another girl?!" he asked and got the door burnt down in return. He peaked behind the door and squealed like a girl before scrambling further into the bathroom hoping for some miracle that a trap door would open and he would fall into it.

Wolfram was foaming at the mouth in anger and his eyes resembled yellow diamonds, "Am I not good enough, you're dreaming about other men! Who was it" he demanded throwing fireball after fireball into the room.

Yuuri decided that drowning himself would be considered fun compared to how Wolfram wanted to kill him, "Was it Gunter? Or the great sage or maybe it was Shinou" Wolfram yelled stepping closer. Yuuri whimpered in reply.

"So it was Shinou"

Yuuri didn't get a chance to reply before the blonde had pounced on him and had his hands around his neck, shaking as hard as he could in anger. Yuuri struggled against the blonde making strangled noises.

"It ... w-wasn't ... S-S-Shinou!" he managed to breathe out. Wolfram continued to rage on until a few moments later when he seemed to take in what had been said to him, he stopped shaking Yuuri and looked down at him.

"It wasn't Shinou?" he asked with narrow eyes and Yuuri shook his head

"Murata?"

Another shake

"Gunter?"

Another shake

"Gwendal?"

Another shake

"Conrad?"

Another shake

"Yozak?"

Another shake

"Stoffel?"

A shiver followed by another shake

"Raven?"

Another shake

"It's not Adelbert?!" He gasped before shaking his head to rid himself of ghastly thoughts regarding the beast of a man and Yuuri. He didn't even want to know how _that _would work out. He looked down at Yuuri again; he didn't know who else it could be.

"Wimp please tell me its not Keenan!" he yelled almost deafening the Maou

"It's not any of them now! Get off me!" Yuuri demanded struggling under Wolfram's hold. "I don't see what difference it would make if it _was _Shinou; you two look exactly the same except for the eyes!" Yuuri sulked when Wolfram finally removed his hands.

He received a smack to the head for that

"I happen to be so much better looking than that slacker!" Wolfram yelled his eyes blazing again and Yuuri smiled and held his hands up in a surrender, he really wasn't ready to be roasted Yuuri yet, he was so sure that was how he was going to go at this rate.

"Did someone say my name?" Came a voice and the two jumped and looked around only to see the cheerful Original king looking at them around the door whilst biting into an apple. When he saw their position he turned his back to them

"Sorry didn't know I was interrupting, next time you should really close the door, I was wondering what was going on, Poor Lasagna, she must have came in to quite the sight. The poor dear has been with Giesela ever since moaning in her agonizing embarrassment" Shinou walked away tutting, though the other two couldn't see his smile.

Oh how he could use this in future.

"Wait was there something you wanted?" Yuuri called back and the blonde turned to look back at them with an innocent smile, "Hmm, ah yes. Breakfast is ready, we were all waiting for you and then Giesela started telling us about poor Lasagna and they sent me to see what you boys were up to. Now I must say I rather regret coming if I was going to interrupt your affections" he paused looking them over, "No matter how violent they seem to be, I suppose whatever floats your boat" he shrugged before merrily walking out humming.

The two blinked at each other before they looked at their position from an outsiders view, they were engaged, they were in the bathroom and they were both in states of undress. The main problem was that Wolfram was straddling his waist.

Wolfram smacked Yuuri in the face once more before standing up, trying to maintain his dignity and walking out his head held high. Yuuri just blinked after him before he too got up and closed the bathroom door so he could get ready.

* * *

Yuuri didn't hold the eyes of anyone at the table when he walked into the grand dining room, this was for the sole fact almost everyone was grinning at them and Shinou looked a little too smug for his liking.

"What are you all looking at?" Wolfram snapped glaring at all those around the table as he sat down next to the Maou. Giesela and Greta giggled slightly while the others just looked amused but didn't answer the question.

"Ah how today is a fine morning" Shinou smiled mysteriously and Murata glared in warning at him, raising his fists slightly. He knew how _this _story was going to end and it hadn't even started yet. It always started with a random mysterious comment from the Original king that morphed into a statement he knew the others would agree with.

The annoying blonde really knew how to bend fate to his will, Murata couldn't wait for the time the fates got their own back on him, he would be there laughing hysterically in the blonde's face. He couldn't resist cracking the evil smile.

"You! What about our heir?" Wolfram demanded turning his eyes onto the original king but unlike Murata thought, he didn't panic or pull any lies out of his ass, he just continued to munch on his fruit merrily, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Heir you say? You want an heir?" Shinou teased lightly opening his impressive oceanic blue eyes, Wolfram growled not at all happy that he was being teased but he wasn't stupid enough to take the bait and challenge the blonde.

"Yes . We . Want . An . Heir!" he bit out angrily, the temperature in the room heating up a little. Shinou shrugged seemingly not bothered. Though that was to be expected, the other could make the temperature as hot as he wanted because at the end of the day regardless Shinou could kick his ass to earth and back without lifting a finger.

"Wolfram" Yuuri scolded but the other shot him a heated glared before focusing his attention on the king once more. He was sick of the idleness of the subject. The people wanted the heir and yet their ancestor would not provide for them.

"You know, the people will think that the Heir comes from the two of you. The people will not see either me or Murata during the pregnancy" the blonde began slowly and Wolfram tapped his feet getting irritated with all the waiting around.

"Get to the point" he snapped

"Weeeell ... if they think it comes from you and the two of you aren't married and don't even go around acting all lovey dovey what would that do to the image. Not all my people are as dumb as they seem surely they will begin to question if the child is yours and certainly the people do not believe in children before marriage" Shinou smiled sickly sweet.

The table was stunned into silence

Murata slapped his head, even he hadn't seen _that_ one coming and most of the time he managed to guess the blonde's thought pattern. He couldn't help but mentally give the blonde a pat on the back. People had been trying to get the two to hurry up with their relationship for some time.

Wolfram spluttered

His battleship had been dominant for some time now however now battleship Shinou had come along, Wolfram was hit and sunk.

Cheri grinned and stood up clapping, "Wondrous so do we need to plan for a wedding? Of course it will be Wolfie in the dress. It will be nice and big and puffy and white because we all know Wolfie is cute and innocent" she grinned

The blonde's brothers subtly choked on their mouthfuls while Wolfram sent both them and their mother scathing glares. Too bad for them he unleashed it too often and it now had no effect what so ever on them.

"Why Shinou am I glad to have you around. I say big flashy wedding with a hundred guests, no _five hundred_ no wait ... _**A THOUSAND GUESTS**_!" she yelled getting hyped up in images of how the wedding was going to be.

Yuuri was starting to look a little green and so Shinou took pity on him, there was no need to rush after all. He knew if Murata was to be happy with handing the child over, the two must fully love each other and be able to share their love for each other with the child.

"I say we put a pause on those thoughts Cheri my dear however I say the two need to start dating. Of course they will need to be discreetly watched to make sure they don't consummate before the marriage night or else that will lose the innocent view we have on _Wolfie _here" the king grinned.

Yuuri blushed and sunk into his seat, as if that morning hadn't been embarrassing enough, he had to deal with this too. Wolfram just growled and stood up from the table, his hands were clenched and slowly turning red.

"All beings that make up the element fire-

He didn't get to finish

"-obey this brave Mazoku who summons you! Yeah yeah, I really don't think you wanted to finish that, I really do feel sorry for the fires these days; they are so violently shouted out, why if I were them I would simply stop obeying. You may want to watch that, a good bit of advice" Shinou smiled waggling his finger at the blonde.

Wolfram stomped his feet like a child in anger when his powers completely faded out

"What you mean Majutsu can run out?" Yuuri blinked curiously and Shinou nodded violently looking quite grave and serious Murata rolled his eyes, no matter how many times Shinou used this anecdote he refused to believe it.

"One of the guardians of the four boxes, he was quite mean with his powers really always ordering them around, so one day when he needed them and shouted at them to come to his aid they ignored him. What happened he came to me whining about his powers breaking, now all I told him was that he had to apologise and call nicely and when he looked at me like I was ridiculously I shrugged, his life not mine" Shinou paused dramatically.

"Well what happened Shinou?" Greta asked entranced by the story

"Well when he needed them again gravely and shouted at them, they didn't listen to him so he took my words and they came to him. That is the end of the story so I'll tell you now, be nice to your powers because you won't realize how gifted and lucky you are till you lose them" Shinou finished softly

Greta cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Somehow that sounded to be something from your personal experience" Gwendal commented looking at the blonde, Shinou nodded and smiled. The actual story was no experience of his but the Majutsu leaving sure was.

"I had some Majutsu elements once but now well I dare not try and use them, this body already uses up enough Majutsu just allowing me spare to do little things" he sighed before shrugging and standing up before stretching.

"That has got to be one of the longest breakfasts in the history of breakfasts, well Heika, Wolfie the sooner you two get dating the sooner this baby makes its way into the world" Shinou smiled before dragging Murata away.

After that the other started drifting away till it was just the blonde and the brunette left in the room. Yuuri checked for his nearest exit and sighed in relief when he noticed it was just behind him. He really wasn't ready to die yet.

"That ... That" Yuuri stood up and slowly moved backwards when he noticed Wolfram's hands get engulfed in flames and his body trembling softly. He really didn't want to be around for this explosion, he managed to get to the door before the fireworks exploded.

"That ... That ... That ... That _**BASTARD**_!!"

* * *

Shinou couldn't resist chuckling when he heard the scream from their place walking towards the shrine. Murata sighed and shook his head at the blonde "You know, you really shouldn't bate him like that baka"

Shinou shrugged and smiled

"Its not like he can take me on, someone _obviously _didn't get spanked for being a bad boy when he was younger" he grinned cheekily popping some mango he stole from the table into his mouth. Murata couldn't resist chuckling.

Shinou was right, all that fiery blonde needed was a great big spank to the bottom and he would walk around with his tail in between his legs for the rest of his life. "Looks like you did it again to" Murata suddenly remembered.

"Did what?" Shinou asked curiously, for the life of him, he really had no idea

"Avoiding talking about this little heir we are supposed to be dealing with" Murata frowned

Shinou grinned

"Well we have time now don't we?" he asked innocently

"What's that meant to mean? You said not un-"

"I know what I said" Shinou shot back before he could finish, "However we have already established that I tell lies and that was one of them" Shinou continued with a shit eating grin. Murata looked at him suspiciously.

"Shinou I really think this is a bad idea"

"Nonsense! I'm really in the mood lets go!"

"Shinou! Don't be such a horny dog"

"I think the correct phrase is a horny rabbit hence fucking like rabbits"

"_**Shinou**_! Don't be so crude!"

"Can you blame me? No sex for _sooo_ long, I'm desperate here. Doesn't that sound like someone you know?"

"Don't push me Shinou sex isn't meant to be one sided and I will make it so"

"Pah like you're going to do any work sex _is_ one sided!"

"**Shinou!"**

"Less talky more walky Azalea my darling!"


	7. Perfectly Natural

BloodyPinkRose - Heya! Here is the next chapter, a bit of a serious one with LEMON written ALLLLL over it! As per orders by **Tsuki to Taiyo** lol, I hope it is up to your standards, I tried my bestest! lol! Okay and I have a question I know the gender of the children and how many, should I tell the genders next chapter so you can start shooting names at me or should it be a surprise and you have to wait till the children are born and you just shoot unisex names. I'll tell the number of children next chapter!! Enjoy! I DONT OWN KKM!

* * *

Chapter Seven: perfectly natural

Two weeks, rather eventful in some cases and not very eventful in other cases. Gwendal and Gunter had wondered off to do some inspections whilst Conrad and Yozak were off training soldiers at another post not too far away.

Cheri was off touring the world on her search for love but this time she managed to drag Anissinia along, though the fiery woman had said she wanted to search the world for invention ideas and that she would have many when she returned.

So the dear Maou, his fiancée, Murata, Shinou, Giesela and Greta were the only ones still left in the kingdom. Ulrike had returned from her long holiday and Shinou had instantly decided that they would move into the castle.

He hadn't yet explained to the priestess that he was to provide an heir through Murata. He really didn't think the woman would take it well and he didn't want to deal with any water works or anymore lectures.

So alas we come to another breakfast.

Murata was watching Shinou push his food around his plate, his beloved _fruit _hadn't even been touched yet. The Original king loved to eat so either he was ill or something was _seriously_ bugging him.

"How quickly could you start dating?" Shinou randomly asked placing a pale hand in his blondey locks. Yuuri and Wolfram both paused eating and looked at each other before blushing and looking at the blue eyed blonde.

"We have!" Wolfram snapped but Shinou didn't feel insulted since the other blonde was crimson. Shinou sighed in relief and nodded, this was seriously good news for him, _seriously_ good news! He ignored their looks.

"Well how long till you get married?"

This time Giesela stopped eating and focused on him, if she wasn't mistaken it was almost like he was trying to hurry the process, could it be that he was the one that was pregnant and not Murata? Murata was also thinking on the same lines.

He sure hadn't been feeling different from their little 'love' session two weeks prior. Yuuri shrugged, "Six months I guess but even that is pushing it a little" he smiled and Wolfram looked excited also thinking the heir was growing inside one of them already.

"That isn't quick enough can you make it three months and even that will be hard to work around, males generally carry for five months" he mused to himself. He really didn't see how that was going to work out.

"Shinou?" Murata called gently, "Are you pregnant?" he asked

Shinou snorted and looked at him funny, "Me?! No but _you _are" he corrected and Murata went pale, how the hell could the blonde know that he was pregnant when not even _he_ did and it was _**his **_own body. When Shinou gave him a knowing look he sighed and shook his head.

The idiot was always messing with fate of course he knew what was to come.

"Even that won't work" Wolfram argued and Shinou frowned at him

"I know but we have no choice, that way you can have the wedding and we can have the babies ready for you two months after. The problem being that we would have to make it seem like one of you is three months pregnant" Shinou replied shortly

Giesela was thoughtful, "It would have to be Wolfram, no known male Maou has ever been able to have children before. All healers have to check before the person becomes Maou and the evidence must be given to the people" she told them.

Shinou sighed

"I was the Original king and I could have children, about half of the male Maou's could have children but they bribed their healers and so the people didn't find out. Either way Wolfram you must be the bride and the person looking three months pregnant" he decided.

The sound of a body hitting the floor shocked them all; the space where Murata had been sitting was now vacant. Shinou sighed but guessed he should finish explaining first, when Giesela realised he wasn't going to make the double black she did so and then took her place at the table wanting to hear the details.

"You said babies" Wolfram gulped and Shinou nodded.

"Do you know the genders?" Yuuri asked and Shinou nodded again but didn't elaborate.

"Will they all survive?" Greta asked and Shinou shrugged, he did know the answer but he didn't want to jinx it. Wolfram slammed his hands on the table making all the food on said table jump, he didn't see when they had the time.

"When? Where? How? Who?" he demanded

Shinou smiled

"Well it was a warm sunny afternoon two weeks ago today ..." Shinou began.

* * *

"_Looks like you did it again to" Murata suddenly remembered._

"_Avoiding talking about this little heir we are supposed to be dealing with" Murata frowned _

_Shinou grinned _

"_Well we have time now don't we?" he asked innocently _

"_What's that meant to mean? You said not un-"_

"_I know what I said" Shinou shot back before he could finish, "However we have already established that I tell lies and that was one of them" Shinou continued with a shit eating grin. Murata looked at him suspiciously._

"_Shinou I really think this is a bad idea"_

"_Nonsense! I'm really in the mood lets go!" _

"_Shinou! Don't be such a horny dog"_

"_I think the correct phrase is a horny rabbit hence fuck like rabbits"_

"_**Shinou**__! Don't be so crude!" _

"_Can you blame me? No sex for __**sooo**__ long, I'm desperate here. Does that sound like someone you know?_

"_Don't push me Shinou sex isn't meant to be one sided and I will make it so" _

"_Pah like you're going to do any work sex is one sided!" _

"_Shinou!"_

"_Less talky more walky!" _

"_Stop running Shinou it's undignified and the guards will think there is trouble or that you are a thief; especially since most people do not know who you are and they won't appreciate their sage being pulled by a raving mad blonde that looks like Sir von Bielefeld but bigger" Murata scolded _

" _Daikenja, it certainly isn't dignified to walk around when a very masculine anatomy is standing to attention I'm sure the guards will understand" the blonde hissed backwards as he picked up speed. Murata blushed crimson._

"_Do not speak of your manhood here, did your mother never teach you anything?!" Murata snapped in his embarrassment and Shinou turned back with a sneaky smile. Murata didn't even __**want **__to know the kinds of parents he had if he behaved like this._

"_My parent's now they are a funny subject, my mother could have been a Cheri look alike, only she was a strawberry blonde with an extreme temper, mood swings and a strangely luring singing voice. She was known as the vixen siren to some and a succubus to others" he smiled in remembrance._

_Murata's eyes widened, Shinou had never told him about his parent's before. However he had to admit he had never asked. He believed that was a private subject that the king could choose to confide in him if he wished to._

_All he knew, well as far as he knew. Neither of them had been alive when Shinou and himself had met and it seemed that they hadn't been alive for a while prior to their meeting. It was a major curious subject of his but he would never cause his friend unnecessary pain to find out about them._

"_My father was like me but he was a giant of a man, Gwendal von Walde reminds me very much of my father. He had his stern, icy, hundred percent man side and he had his fun, loving and somewhat pervey side. We all share the love of fruit" the blonde smiled sadly_

"_Was he the one that wanted you in the army?" Murata asked curiously and Shinou nodded _

"_When I was young he was in the army himself, a general to be exact. He taught me to fight and I decided that I too would become a general when I grew up and his death only made that want stronger until I achieved it" he explained _

_Murata watched him with a strange look._

_Shinou smiled and Murata could see the clogs turning _

"_Talking about my parents is all dandy and I'm sure my father is having a party in his grave at the fact we are talking about him when we could be having sex against a random tree but I may have to carry out the tree idea if you don't hurry" the blonde warned._

_Murata blushed but picked up his speed so he wasn't being dragged by the desperate blonde._

* * *

"So that was how we made it back, rather interesting I think. The first time that Dai has ever asked me about my parents. He really is much too considerate of others. Anyways so when we got back to the shrine ..."

"I really don't think we need to hear this" Yuuri moaned interrupting and starting to look a little green.

Giesela's ears were bright pink and her fingers were in Greta's ears. She almost couldn't believe that the blonde was going to tell them all of this when a little girl was in the room, an innocent little girl at that. She was grinning and watching the drama though she couldn't hear anything.

"**OW!**" Yuuri yelped as Wolfram slapped him on the arm

"Can it wimp, so what happened after?" the green eyed blonde asked interested and Shinou smiled

"I believe we were at getting back to the shrine ..."

* * *

"_You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you dear Azalea?" Shinou whispered gently caressing the double black's face. Murata flushed deeply and struggled against the blonde's hold. Murata had tried to cover his bared assets in an attack of modesty so the blonde pinned his arms above his head for safe keeping whilst his ogled him._

"_Shinou would you be quiet and get on with it" he breathed deeply as the blonde kissed down his pale body. Shinou winked before smiling cheekily, he loved to tease the other male but in all seriousness he meant every one of his praises._

"_I cannot help but be a vocal person, though I thought you would have guessed" he teased and Murata rolled his eyes. It was true; he didn't imagine what the Original king's other lovers thought of him. All he ever seemed to do was talk in the bedroom._

"_Is it that you are nervous?" Murata pondered _

_Shinou reached his upper chest and blew lightly on his mauve nipples. He smiled as Murata trembled in pleasure and anticipation, under his firm gaze the mauve nipples began to pebble and harden. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue at the left one._

_Murata whimpered,_

"_To think that after this day you could be pregnant with my child, be sure that the moment your body produces milk I shall be the first to taste it" he promised bending down to suckle on the tiny nub. Murata flushed in embarrassment and pleasure._

_His eyes were half lidded and his soft ebony locks scattered around his head, his body arched, his hands locked in equally soft bouncy blonde locks and his mouth open sweet cries penetrating the air around them._

_When Shinou pulled back the tiny nub was standing firm and red, thoroughly abused. He smiled at his work and kissed it once more before moving on to its twin on the right side of the pale upper chest. He took a moment to steal the double black's soft parted lips before he began suckling again._

_One he had repeated the treatment on that nipple he moved back up towards the double black's lips. He smiled against them and chuckled. Just thinking about the amount of fun he was going to have was making him twitchy._

"_Just thinking about the milk I'll be getting from your cute little nubs is making me hungry" he growled against the other's lips be claiming them once again. He would make Murata forget all the males from his past lives._

_By the time he was finished, Murata would remember and crave only him._

"_Don't you dare leave to go and eat, I know you aren't above doing that" Murata panted softly when the two of them parted, a string of slivery saliva connecting them together. Shinou grinned and winked again._

"_Why would I go elsewhere when what I want to eat is right here beneath me pressing against my abdomen", Murata cried out as Shinou emphasized what he was hungry for by lightly palming his erection. _

"_I would love to play with you more and spank your bubble butt for all the trouble you have put me through since I came to be but right now I don't think I could go anymore without satisfying my stomach, be a good boy and spread your legs!" he ordered kissing those pale smooth lips once more before kissing a trail downwards._

_Murata blushed and kept his legs firmly together, he was terribly turned on but he was feeling shy and he was embarrassed by the fact Shinou was unashamed of the obscene things he was doing. Shinou rolled his eyes and forced the legs apart ignoring the other's gasp._

"_You wouldn't happen to be feeling shy now would you? I'll stop now if so, I'm not in the mood for playing and reassuring" he stated seriously, Murata didn't doubt his words his oceanic blue eyes were a deep sea blue, almost black with an unhealthy gleam to them._

_Before Murata could even decide if he wanted to stop he let out an unmanly scream as his manhood was engulfed in a hot heat. The blonde was a lot more violent compared to the times over thousand years before._

_Then he was calm and gentle. Making sweet love to him that would last all night but not leave him sore in the morning; he would call him cute names and whisper quiet reassurances in his ears as he surged inside him._

_A strange feeling overcoming him knocked him from his thoughts and he looked straight down into the mischievous eyes of the blonde; his hot mouth around his length and one slender finger worming into him. _

_Murata hadn't even noticed him slicken his fingers up but the fruit smelling oils on the table beside the bed certainly ensured him that the other had done so. Murata felt his build up rise quickly as Shinou sucked harder and faster._

_And then he crooked his finger,_

_Murata screamed and launched upwards, his back arching and his head thrown back as he released. His hair cascaded down his back messily and his essence spurt into the waiting mouth of the blonde still wrapped around him._

_Shivers donned his body as he fell boneless to the bed; Shinou came up to kiss him, still licking his lips happily, like a cat that got the cream. He may not have been a cat but he certainly got the cream! _

"_Delicious sweet Azalea just as I remember! Take deep breaths, we'll stop for now I still want to taste the rest of your delicious body before we go any further. It won't do if you pass out" he teased lightly._

_Murata frowned, the other must have been in agony. He still hadn't released and he had been hard since they left the castle. "Do you want me to take care of you?" he asked still fighting to get his breathing under control._

_Shinou smiled appreciatively but shook his head._

"_Don't you worry your pretty little head about me, I can wait" _

* * *

"So you gave him a chance to recover why didn't you just take him there?" Wolfram asked curiously unashamed and Yuuri's mouth dropped, he really didn't want to hear all of this. He didn't know why Wolfram did but he really didn't.

Shinou blinked

"Well, I didn't want it to be a quick in, out thing. I wanted to worship his body and make him feel appreciated. I wanted him to relax, Dai has always been modest and lacked self-confidence because of 

being a Soukoku of low nobility, despite being a sage he believed himself to be cursed and blamed most failures on himself because of it" he explained.

Giesela's eyes watered, that was so romantic!

"I'll go and start on Gunter's left work" Yuuri smiled before pushing his chair back and standing. He only got as far as turning round before Wolfram slapped his hand onto Yuuri's shoulder, Yuuri froze he really didn't want to be charred.

"Sit down wimp! I'm sure the story is almost finished" he ordered

Yuuri gulped and complied.

"So I spent a few hours just gently kissing him and relaxing him and then ..."

* * *

_He was so desperate but he didn't want to rush Murata or scare him. As Daikenja he may not have been a virgin but he wasn't __**the **__Daikenja. He was the virginal Murata Ken that simply looked like Daikenja due to Majutsu._

_He was bound to already be worried and he didn't need to be hurt just because Shinou couldn't keep his libido in check. He gently stroked Murata's stomach, his skin was so soft blemished only by the marks he, himself had made._

"_I'm ready" Murata whispered, though it seemed to be like he had shouted it._

_Shinou watched him carefully, wanting to make sure that he had only said it because he meant it and he wanted it. He didn't want the other to regret it at all; Shinou didn't want it to be a one time thing. He wanted them to be a couple._

"_Dai ..." he trailed off in warning just to be sure. _

_Murata bit his lip cutely and nodded his head, "It's okay I'm ready both as Murata Ken and Daikenja!"_

"_This isn't a one time thing, you understand?" Shinou asked quietly and Murata nodded madly _

"_I do not want it to be" he quickly added to his mad headshaking, "You may be rash and a fool but I care for you greatly and I'll need you during the pregnancy". Shinou nodded, he should have done a ritual to help start the pregnancy but honestly he was in a bit of a rush and in the worst case scenario he would collapse again._

"_I'm going to get your body ready for the heir and then we can begin alright?" he smiled lightly placing both hands on Murata's lower abdomen. Murata chuckled nervously, he really hoped it wasn't going to hurt._

"_You make it sound like a chore" he teased and Shinou rolled his eyes,_

"_No need to fear, it probably won't even hurt just relax" he reassured petting his sweaty head. Murata smiled weakly and nodded, giving him the go ahead to begin. Shinou nodded and began to channel his power through his hands into Murata's body._

_Murata watched in wonder as the channelled Majutsu glowed green, then red, then yellow, then white, then blue and then green again before it repeated the cycle over and over. Shinou chuckled at the look of wonder and awe on the double black's face._

"_Why is it doing that?" he asked not moving his eyes away from the glowing colours._

"_One of the cycles of balance; the balance of generation and creation. Wood feeds fire, fire creates earth, earth bears metal, metal collects water and water nourishes wood. The cycle is never ending" Shinou whispered also watching the colours._

_Murata nodded in understanding _

_Soon the glow began to fade and Shinou smiled before removing his hands and wiping the sweat off his head. He was glad it finished where it did he was starting to feel a little woozy from all the majutsu he used._

_Murata frowned when he noticed how pale Shinou had gone but before he could even voice his concerns a pair of lips landed on top of his own; making him forget what he had wanted to say to him. Shinou was glad, he didn't want to be mothered._

_While they kissed and Murata's eyes remained closed Shinou looked over to the bedside and stealthily coated his hands in the fruity oil once more before finger walking down the bed and worming the first finger back into the brunette._

_Murata gasped at the strange feeling and pulled back to glare at him when he opened his mouth to scold him, Shinou grinned and crooked his finger, pushing up against his prostate and cutting off what he wanted to say._

"_Were you going to say something?" he asked cheekily, Murata just gave up._

_A second finger joined the first without much problem once he loosened up and a third joined the prior two with more resistance and a bit of an uncomfortable sting. When he moaned in discomfort Shinou was quick to stimulate his body in ways he hadn't known to relax him and make the entrance smoother._

_Before long he was ready._

"_After this, there is no turning back" Shinou whispered coating his asset, though it was more he drowned it to make sure it was a smooth wet entry that wouldn't cause much pain. He looked Murata in the eye and kissed him gently before getting into position._

"_I'm ready" _

_Shinou nodded and entered slowly and patiently._

_Murata moaned in pain but knew the drill from other lives and pushed out hard not allowing himself to tense up. Shinou smiled at him and stroked his head, it was as tight fit but after a few rounds of stopping and starting Shinou was in._

_The two met eyes and a silent communication passed between them both._

_Shinou slowly began moving and Murata moved with him, the sounds of the thrusts and the guttural sounds from them both the only noises penetrating the air around them. It was like they were in their own world._

_They could have been loud but to them at that moment it didn't matter._

_Shinou changed is angle and Murata screamed loudly again, his prostate having being stimulated. He dug his nails into Shinou's shoulders and spread his legs wider to try and get him to go deeper. Shinou was only too happy to comply._

_The bed shook violently along with their art of love making, the sweat dripped off their bodies, onto the bed, each other and even into their eyes. Their loud cries disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. It was strangely and erotically beautiful._

_As they approached their ends, they clung to each other, gasping for breath and speeding up considerably in their desperation to reach that high euphoria. Murata was the first to go, crying out at the top of his lungs and flinging his head back._

_The pleasure so great it was almost painful and at last it grew too much for him as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell down limply. At the same time the vice like grip he achieved in going over the edge took Shinou too. He fell on Murata limply, unable to move or withdraw._

_Murata woke first about an hour later, he smiled at Shinou on top of him, breathing softly a small smile upon his face. He was dead to the world and still pale from using much of his Majutsu to get the heir ready._

_He didn't dare disturb the Original king but he manoeuvred them slightly so they were still connected but side by side, Murata trapped in the embrace of Shinou. Murata sighed in contentment and reached up to kiss Shinou's nose before snuggling down and giving into the peaceful void._

* * *

They all looked at him wide eyed; they couldn't believe he had just told them every little detail of the sex they had right down to the sweat trickling off their bodies. Giesela removed his fingers from Greta's ears and dismissed her.

"I think I'm traumatised" Yuuri whined shaking his head and Wolfram just sat there motionless, a strange look of satisfaction of his face. Giesela brushed herself down and stood up. She motioned to the maids with a red face; to begin tidying up the breakfast room.

"I don't see what the problem is, it's only natural" he protested and they all sent him evil looks, spots of heavy red of their faces. Hearing their friend get it on with an old spirit king turned human was creepy.

"Better not let Murata know you were saying that" Yuuri joked

"Tell me what? Saying what?" Murata asked rubbing his head where he had banged it.

Shinou paled,

Wolfram sniggered.

He would like to see how the blonde was going to get out of this one.

Shinou was glad when Yuuri started spinning some random story of what they had been talking about while Wolfram pouted that he hadn't got to see the Original king squirm. Shinou sighed and looked to the window.

He hadn't told them what had happened next.

* * *

_Shinou forced himself to cracked one eye open and smiled looking down at Murata's flat tummy, it was done. There were no mistakes or complications; he could "see" it already. He tightened his hold on the double black._

_He would protect him and their children even if it meant his death. Lying there he couldn't guarantee that by the end of the five months he would give the children up, despite his duty he didn't think he was strong enough to put Murata through the anguish._

_Knowing that Murata wouldn't get to hold their children unless it was for feeding but that would only be if Anissinia didn't make some absurd contraption to take the milk from him. Speaking of which Yuuri's family would come over and who knew, maybe Jennifer would bring some strange earthling contraption that already did that._

_Shinou sighed and wiggled free from Murata, glad that the other only stirred and moaned but didn't wake, he could stay there and look at such an innocent face carrying children because he knew that after the five months. Murata would be depressed and he wasn't so sure that even he would be able to cure it._

_He grabbed the fruit basket on the table by the door and scribbled a note before silently leaving the room, it was time for some thought whilst comfort eating and sitting on the boxes._

* * *


	8. Baby Babble

BloodyPinkRoe - Wow, long time indeed, well this is definately a chapter that makes up for my absence! Very fast paced and our bad situation, well two bad situations kick in. DUNDUNDUN ! But we find out more about the children and everyone comes together again. ENJOY! I DONT OWN KKM

* * *

Chapter Eight: Baby Babble

"Why am I here?" Gwendal asked the silver haired male writing something on a little clipboard he was carrying around with him. Gunter looked back at him and smiled before he carried on writing. They had finished their inspections and yet they still weren't making their way back.

"I asked you to come" the silvette replied cheerfully and Gwendal sighed and rubbed his eye, just thinking about all the work he would have to catch up on was making him get a headache. He wouldn't be able to leave his office for years.

"Relax would you, I sent Yozak and Conrad to fulfil your work and the training program you were meant to be doing at that one place." Gunter frowned when he saw the other rub his eye, that wasn't very good.

He was meant to be relaxing not stressed.

"Are you saying there is no one in the family to protect Wolfram and the others?" Gwendal asked in that low, please-don't-confirm-what-I-just-said voice. Gunter smiled and nodded with a chirpy 'Yep'. Gwendal suddenly looked suicidal.

"What's the problem, Geika and Shinou are still there and the guards" Gunter argued and Gwendal paled further. As soon as the conversation was finished he was on the first horse back to the castle. There was no efficient protection back at the castle.

"Shinou cannot protect the whole castle AND Murata AND Yuuri AND keep his body from dying. Murata is pregnant and Yuuri and Wolfram cannot do anything without causing some sort of trouble!" Gwendal replied exasperated.

Gunter's eyes widened

"Geika is pregnant? Already?!"

When Gwendal nodded with a sigh, Gunter threw down his clipboard and stood up, grabbing Gwendal's hand. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" he yelled running towards the stables. Gwendal just sighed; he didn't even want to know.

* * *

Conrad wiped the sweat from his head and withdrew his sword, he smiled brightly at the soldiers he was training, they were all well trained really there was no reason for them to have come down there.

"Well done, that's great!" he complimented and the soliders all smiled back at him. Of course they were all worried about being trained by a war legend but after all they really had nothing to worry about.

"Are we done here?" Yozak asked walking up to the group of men and Conrad. He also didn't understand why they had bothered to come but neither claimed to know what went on in Gwendal's head.

"Yes, is something the matter?" Conrad asked Yozak smiled and nodded

"His eminence is with child!"

Conrad smiled, that was certain very good news for them.

"How is the word being spread?" he asked curiously and Yozak shrugged

"I just got the message from the castle now; I don't think they have thought that far yet" Yozak replied and Conrad stretched his tired muscles. It seemed that he wouldn't get to have a rest before they left for the castle.

Yozak noticed his tiredness

"We don't have to leave now, you can go and rest and we can travel tomorrow or later on today" he offered and Conrad smiled in appreciation but shook his head. He knew how his brother thought and if Gunter hadn't told Gwendal that the four had been left basically on their own he wouldn't be pleased.

When he voiced this Yozak nodded, that sounded very Gwendal like.

"Well then shall we?" he smiled

* * *

Cheri stretched and moaned, the wind was caressing her bikini clad body, the sun lightly kissing her skin. The sky blue as can be and the sea clearer than transparent colourless glass. This was the life, this was how any former Maou should live.

After being cooped up in a _tiny_ castle day in, day out

"Anissinia come join me" the beautiful leggy blonde called out and the female inventor looked at the former Maou over the letter she was reading. She ordered one of her newest creations (that actually worked as it was meant to) to go refill the woman's glass of champagne while she finished reading.

'_Dear Anissinia and Cheri,_

_How is your quest coming along, I hate to interrupt you so soon it is since you set off. However I have great news to tell you. Due to some obvious situations in which my beloved Azalea will not let me disclose we are now with child, we thought the two of you would like to know this and of course I know that Cheri would like to be present when we start to arrange the baby room and start pondering the names. Of course Yuuri has enforced that we name the 'baby' much to the annoyance of Wolfram. At any rate this will be happening very soon if you wish to be there._

_Your sincerely_

_Shinou'_

Anissinia was happy for them, the others many have believed that she only cared for her inventions and on one scale that was true. She wasn't interested in marriage or children (of her own) but she was excited to teaching this child of the inventor ways.

She crackled to her herself.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

Nevertheless she gave the letter to Cheri and relaxed on the other deck chair. Less then a minute later and the woman and launched to her feet making strange signals to the captain of the ship.

"ONWARDS! We have a baby room to create" she yelled

Anissinia almost fell out of the seat when the boat did and sharp turn and sped quickly back in the direction they had just come.

* * *

Shinou sighed and bit into kiwi, he was with the boxes again, lying on them on his tummy. Apart from being with his precious Azalea that was how he preferred to spend all his time. At that moment however he just needed to think.

And have a lone time for a while to listen to what was going on around him.

He heard the door open and sighed, obviously it was Ulrike, it wasn't that he hated the priestess, she just irritated him, whenever he wanted to be alone she would just be hovering around near him like she didn't understand the need to be alone.

"Is everything alright? Giesela told me what happened while I was gone, is your body not working properly?" she asked softly and Shinou sighed and took a bite of the skinned kiwi. Ah yes, how could he forget that little problem.

"Well it just happens to be a crystallised body, not my body and it's dying. There is nothing that can be done before you try and tell me everything will be alright. I guess this is my punishment, I fear that when this body dies my soul will not be free of it" Shinou commented.

Ulrike looked horrified.

"How can you say this with a straight face, are you aware you are implying that you are dying? Do the others know? Where did we go wrong, you told me this would work" the small woman panicked, her bright purple eyes twinkling with gathering tears.

"I am aware, they do not know and they will not, I told you it would work and it did I didn't say it would keep me alive, it was the only way to save my soul at the time that I could think of in such sort notice" he replied to her sharply.

She flinched and backed off.

"What will Daikenja say? The children-" she was cut off

"They are all in good hands, I do not fear death and you should not fear it either. I am old regardless of the fact I never had a body. My dear Azalea is not to hear a peak about this, do you understand" he ordered.

Ulrike flinched again but nodded.

"Good, leave me then"

The small woman huffed in anger and pulled up her priestess sleeves before storming out of the room, she was not letting her good work go to waste no matter what he wanted. She would heed his words but she didn't have to listen.

Shinou sighed, he hated to sound so bossy like that but otherwise the woman just wouldn't leave him alone. He really didn't mind that he was dying. He had done many a bad thing and this was his punishment.

He was just glad he got a chance to hold his Azalea in his arms once more and to have children to continue his line. Whatever happened, no one was to find out that he was dying, it would cause way more than needed.

He smiled

Good things were to come, he hadn't seen the bad yet but he knew that if there was good, bad was only a breath away. He just hoped it wouldn't speed up his death that was one thing he didn't want. He wanted to see the birth of his children.

They were so beautiful

They were going to grow into beautiful individuals and do greats things for the kingdom that never before had even been attempted. He was so into his visions and thoughts that he didn't notice the door being opened.

"Shinou what are you doing with the boxes?" Murata asked suspiciously and Shinou fell off the box in surprise. He looked up with a silly face before brushing himself down. He walked over to his longed haired double black and pulled him into a hug randomly.

"Nothing that concerns you my dear" he smiled lovingly

Murata blushed before scowling and pushing the blonde away,

"You could have said you were coming to the shrine I was looking for you everywhere, no one seemed to know where you had gone and I thought … I thought …" he trailed off, he was embarrassed but he had been scared that Shinou had disappeared again.

Shinou caught his train of thought and his heart clenched,

"I won't leave you before, well before the children are born, I won't allow that to happen no matter what is coming for us in the future" he replied pulling the other close again. He wasn't lying but neither was he telling the truth.

Unfortunately Murata seemed to catch the fact that he had sort of dodged the question, "Are you leaving me?" he demanded pulling away again and wrapped his arms around himself in a self reassuring way.

Shinou sighed

"I cannot say, I can see what could happen but not will, I haven't seen anything yet but you never know who will go or who will stay" he stated with what he hoped was a reassuring smiled, he hated lying but there was nothing he could have done at that moment.

He pulled Murata towards him again and felt his still flat stomach; it wouldn't be too long before he was showing after all with the children and not so long carrying he was going to be the size of a bus before long.

"You still haven't told me how many I'm having" Murata complained and Shinou sweat dropped, he really didn't want to answer that, he feared if he told the other then his sweet would faint for a few hours.

"Don't you want to know the surprise?" he asked and Murata glared at him

"Of course I would but the pain of giving birth to one is bad enough that I don't care much apart from getting the child out, I would like to be mentally psyched for that moment in time, I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from"

Shinou sighed

"What would you say if I said quadruplets?" he asked curiously

When Murata grew very pale he was quick to change his tune

"I was only joking Azalea don't look so worried" he chuckled nervously

Murata looked up at him, face unreadable. Shinou suspected that he had seen through his little lie and he wasn't sure whether to be happy or to be sad. Sad at the fact the pain would be unforgettable but happy at the fact he would be surrounded by children for at least a little while.

"You aren't joking at you?" he asked quietly and Shinou sighed and shook his head. There really was no point in lying to the double black; he would only suspect when he started to grew so very big when normally the male pregnancies were small.

"You need to increase you meal size and how many times daily, you are feeding five now. We need to be careful how far away from each other we are. You may be housing them and feeding them but they will need my Majutsu" he told the other quietly.

The other was still in shock and he really didn't want to scare him anymore than he had already, he was wondering what the other was thinking but despite his powers that was the one thing he didn't know, reading minds wasn't one of them.

"Dai? Speak to me" he asked quietly

Murata looked up at him and beamed brightly, sure he was scared as hell and thinking the pain would be mental but he was excited beyond belief, he had never even had twins before and now he was being gifted with quads.

"Do you know what gender?" he asked excited and Shinou smiled gently and nodded, he really didn't want to say but they did have to come up with names together. In the very worst case that he did pass away before their birth he wanted them to already be named.

"Yes do you wish to know?" he asked, still giving his precious the choice.

Murata nodded violently

"We need to start thinking of names and where their rooms will be and colours and clothes and toys and books and all the accessories. So what is it two boys two girls?" he asked barely containing his excitement.

Shinou grinned and shook his head

"Three girls and One boy" he replied

Murata looked dazed, "Three girls and one boy, wow. Which would be the Maou?" he asked, he didn't want them to hate each other when they came to learn one of them would be Maou. He wanted them to be close to each other.

"Well all of them of course" Shinou chirped

Murata looked at him eyes wide, mouth open. He turned pale again but this time he didn't calm down, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell like a sack of potatoes. Shinou scratched the back of his head with one hand and caught Murata with the other.

"Maybe that was too much at once?"

* * *

"I say silver"

"No, no black, Heika it has to be black"

"Why, because he will be a double black, no way I say gold"

"How do you know he will be a double black"

"Don't even suggest that"

"What its true!"

"Are you trying to tell us something Shinou"

"Of course not it was just a suggestion I have blue eyes"

"Yes but the black hair and eyes should be prominent"

"Not necessary in this case"

"That is true he is the Original king"

Murata's eyes fluttered, was on earth were they all talking about. His eyes opened and Shinou smiled at him brightly, "Ah Dai, you're awake, come join the conversation" he smiled brightly. They were in one of the bigger bedrooms.

Gwendal, Gunter, Shinou, Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting in some chairs in front of the bed he was occupying. "What are you all saying?" he asked and of course Wolfram was the first to tell him what was going on.

"We were discussing the colours for the boy, Yuuri says silver, Gunter says black because he will be a double black apparently, and I say gold. Shinou suggests he won't be a double black and Gwendal tells him not to joke about that" he informed the other.

Murata looked at Shinou who shrugged.

"I have to go with both Shinou and Yuuri. I think silver is a nice colour for the boy and we really don't know if he will be a double black or not. We don't know if any of them will be a double black or not" he commented when Shinou winced he was confused.

"Wait. What do you mean any of them?" Yuuri asked curiously and the others nodded.

"Shinou said you were having a son nothing else" Gunter added.

"Hey Shinou can I told to you for a moment, alone?" Murata asked dragging the blonde from the room and slamming the door behind them both. He couldn't believe that he hadn't told them, what was he playing at.

* * *

"You didn't tell them? I think we both know that now the question is why the hell didn't you?" he asked anger bubbling up deep inside him. What the hell was the blonde playing at, he was acting so weird lately.

"No I didn't tell them, I wasn't going to, I was going to let them have the boy and keep the three girls, and perhaps run away with you" he muttered. Now that he admitted it out loud it sounded ridiculous but he couldn't do it, wouldn't do it.

It wasn't fair, yes it was their duty but it wasn't fair and he wouldn't allow it.

Once again he didn't have the power to grant the two the ability to have their own children and it drove him mad, he was angry at himself for suggesting it in the first place but at the same time if he hadn't then they wouldn't be together.

Murata searched his eyes before he sighed, his anger deflating.

"It's our duty Shin, we have to do this. There is no point lying. We both know I will be the size of a bus one child couldn't be that big. You cant expect Giesela to keep a lie and hide three babies until we take them away, if we run they will chase us, we will be charged with treason, no matter who we are and they are quads, they need to be together" Murata told him softly.

Shinou's eyes flashed and he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, he didn't even blink when a rainbow of colours burst from his hand in the moment of impact, he didn't care of the huge rumble of the castle it made, he was too angry.

It just wasn't fair!

"Shinou if it hurts so much we can always try again afterwards" Murata smiled in reassurance and Shinou shook his head, it was almost impossible, by the end of those five months he wouldn't even be able to use his Majutsu without killing himself.

He may get to last a couple of years as long as he didn't use it after those five months but he knew as well as anyone the chance he wouldn't have to use it was so very slim. Especially if he was having sporadic bursts of anger like the one he just had.

"That isn't possible for reasons beyond me" he sighed

Murata narrowed his eyes, he was getting that feeling again, the one that said Shinou was hiding something from him again and he didn't like it. He didn't linger on it however because he could see the other was hurting.

"Something will happen, we will be rewarded I know we will" he smiled lightly and Shinou looked at him unhappily. That too was impossible there was no one else to reward them, it would have been _him _that rewarded them but he couldn't.

He plastered a smile on his face, "Well then let's go tell them" with that said he turned and went back into the other room, his shoulders tense. Murata noticed and knew that something seriously wasn't right, there was only one way he would find out what he wanted.

He would go and see Ulrike and no matter what it took he _would _get the answer from her.

* * *

The sun was setting now, she could feel the orangey light from where she was sitting, the light was pouring from the window from her side.

Ulrike knelt in front of the box and sighed

Murata was coming to see her about Shinou and she wasn't sure what she was going to tell him, she wanted to tell him the truth but at the same time she knew it would ruin him and he would withdraw. Shinou would know it was her and that he knew.

No

She shook her head

She had to tell him, she owed him that much.

She didn't see the shadow behind her, the moment that she saw it, it was already too late for her to do anything about it. A hand covered her mouth and the other grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back.

Acting like her resistance was nothing.

"You're coming with me little one!"

* * *

Shinou gasped and sat up sweating, it was past midnight. He didn't know why it had taken so long for him to see that, normally he saw things like that a few hours in advance not a few hours after it happened. He threw back the covers and dressed quickly.

He was glad that Murata had spent the night in his own room. He rushed to the door and made his way to the shrine. What he found there shocked him, all of the priestesses in training where unconscious on the floor. He checked a few of them over and once sure they weren't actually hurt just sleeping he let out a breath. He couldn't move them of course since he was on his own but since they weren't hurt he would leave them.

He didn't know how long they had been that way but with the fact that he hadn't seen it still bothered him. He made his way to the box room and noticed a scroll in the middle of one of the boxes, he looked around before he picked it up and fled the shrine for safety.

Back at the castle he sat at the dining room table and opened it, he closed it angrily and grit his teeth angrily, oh no he bloody well didn't. He looked down at the note again before crushing it in his grasp and incinerating it.

Knowing that it wasn't a big threat at the moment he sighed and made his way to his Azalea's room. Entering and slipping into the bed. Murata did little but moan softly and snuggle into his side. Shinou smiled softly and closed his eyes.

The words burnt in his mind.

'_Hello little brother_'


	9. Dance With Me

BloodyPinkRose - WOW! Good for me, is this a quick update or what! The plot is finally coming together!! Somewhat of a confusing chapter but I don't think it's too hard to understand. Well anyways enjoy! I DONT OWN KKM! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter nine: Dance with me

"Well what the hell is going on?" Gwendal demanded and the nearby soldiers gulped, this was one unhappy bunny they were dealing with. They backed off when he glared at them all and stormed past. None of them had an answer for him.

As bad as it was, they had all left their posts for a reason they couldn't even all be sure of. Gunter followed after the commander worriedly, it seemed all so strange that all the guards would leave their posts outside the shrine and that those inside the shrine had been unconscious.

"You don't think it's a sorcerer or such do you? Ulrike is well known among most and her power is amiable I could understand why people would want to get their hands on it" Gunter commented and Gwendal paused.

He had to say whatever it was, Shinou knew something to do with it. he hadn't missed the blonde as he averted his eyes when the guards rushed in to tell them all. He also hadn't missed the clenched shaking fist.

However every time he tried to get near to the blonde he managed to escape him.

"It is nothing of your concern, there is no need for you to investigate" Shinou sighed as he stepped into the shrine room where all of _his _boxes were thankfully still sitting. Gunter and Gwendal spun around seeing the blonde standing there leaning against the entrance.

Gunter gasped lightly

The blonde certainly didn't look so good that morning, black rings clung to his eyes which also happened to be bloodshot. He smiled tiredly when he noticed the looks he was being given but he had to make them understand that they shouldn't mess with this.

"Heed my warning, just leave it all alone, I will deal with it when the time is correct. If you rush into it you may find yourself in a mix" the blonde warned again, they _really _had to understand. This was all one big game.

"Why should we heed your warning Shinou, is this a family issue?" Yuuri asked curiously from behind them all, when they all turned around once again they were graced with the rest of the crew, Yozak, Conrad, Wolfram, Murata and Yuuri.

And Murata didn't look happy.

"So did you know that your _big brother_ was going to attack and kidnap our priestess?" Wolfram sneered and Shinou wanted to walk the plank just to get away from it. it would have worked if they hadn't come.

With Murata looking at him in such a hurt way, he couldn't lie to them. Not again when his relationship was just starting. He refused to put that in jeopardy, he sighed and walked over to the boxes before adopting his preferred position on them.

"He didn't attack, yes he kidnapped but he will not hurt her. You don't have to believe me but that isn't what this is about. My brother isn't interested in such things, this is why I say do not rush into it. my brother will wipe the floor with you if you try" he explained.

Murata's eyes narrowed as he walked over to the tired Original king. The other held their breath when the blonde looked up . They didn't expect the sage to slap the blonde hard around the face as if to demand him to snap out of it.

"Stop doing this!!" he demanded, "Every time you do, you are only hurting yourself. Tell us what is going on. I know you are hiding something!" he yelled in the other's face. The spectators winced but if that was the only way they would understand so be it.

Shinou took the hit in his stride, internally he was crying out for support with all that he knew but for the greater good he couldn't confide in them. He couldn't mess with fate it would bring about worse options.

People thought he messed with fate, it wasn't that he did, it was more like he pushed people in the more amiable of the two outcomes. They couldn't ridicule him for something like that because he hadn't changed fate.

"There is nothing to tell you, I do not lie. I didn't tell you about this because I didn't know for reasons beyond me however I can tell you now that my brother will not hurt anyone of you or anyone that he takes. To him this is nothing but a game" he told them.

"What do you mean by a game and by right shouldn't he be dead?" Yozak asked curiously and Shinou sighed again, deep, deep, and exasperated. He hated to explain his brother's motives, he wasn't exactly all there.

"I do not question my brother, I do not try to understand him. You will just end up going mad, nothing he does is logical. He cannot help it upon getting his immortality he was lost to us and we had to exile him. You will see him a lot now but you probably will not know it is he" Goodness Shinou could imagine their faces when he told them.

"What is the meaning of his games?" Gwendal demanded, he refused to be commander and stand their to play game to an insane persons amusement. If anyone else was taken then he was going to attack.

Shinou stopped his explanation and looked at the commander again.

"Heed my warning" for a moment he saw a flash of incredulous in those cold eyes. Shinou couldn't read minds but he could see the outcome if the commander went through and attacked his brother. At that moment he could see the gears turning in his head through his eyes

Before Shinou could answer the actual question a pair of screams alerted his attention and his expression darkened. He jumped off the box and ran towards the sound, the other's followed swords drawn.

* * *

"Ah brother about time you showed up" the rich silky voice was laden with the touch of insanity as he hovered in the air. Shinou hated how the man flaunted his Majutsu, he dared not do the same with his death homing in.

"**GRETA!!" **Yuuri and Wolfram yelled in unison when they saw the young girl cradled unconscious in the arms of a strange pink creature. Their shouted was followed by Conrad and Yozak when they noticed Cheri hanging from midair, also unconscious.

"Put them down, they have done nothing wrong to you. Don't take this game too far. The last one was bad enough!" Shinou shouted up at his brother. He held one hand back towards them to warn them to stay out of it.

"Au contraire brother, you're little one came to me for directions to find the Maou before that ruffian helped her.. Your ex-maou caused death among my lands and your priestess; her mind is filled with thoughts enough to make any sailor blush" the beautiful man taunted.

He knew all his brother's secrets.

"Shinou, you never said you had a twin!" Miurata commented faintly looking up at the other blonde, Shinou cursed internally, that was what he hoped wouldn't happen, his Azalea had just gained his brother's attention.

However, the fact was true, the two brother's must indeed have been twins. They could almost be clones if not for a few custom differences between them. Shinou's brother had one glowing red eye and one oceanic blue eye. His hair was almost the exact copy of Shinou only it was white blonde with streaks of red, yellow, blue and green.

"Accurate one aren't you Daikenja, I am your _Shinou's_ older twin, three days older. My name is Moonus Yuudai" he smiled madly taking a mocking bow at the growing crowd of people wanting to see who and what the floating thing was.

"What do you mean by our Shinou?" Gwendal asked, his hand clutching tightly on the hilt of his beloved sword. He was not stupid enough to try and help his mother, this man had Majutsu enough to defeat an entire army on his own if he was able to remain afloat in the air holding up another person.

"You really do pay attention don't you Von Voltaire, or is it Von Walde? Either way I mean that my brother is not called Shinou. Surely you know of the legacy, or is that another thing that Sunoom Daiyuu has kept from you?" he asked.

Shinou grit his teeth that was just bloody great!

As if they weren't already pissed with him, his _dear _twin just had to say that to them. Gunter would get it almost instantly but of course he wasn't stupid to throw that idea around without being sure that he was right. as long as Yuudai didn't open his mouth maybe it would be alright.

"Are you saying …" Gunter trailed off uncertain and Yuudai grinned wolfishly

"_That _is exactly what I am saying. Get ready to dance little brother daddy is coming home and it will prove to be a apocalyptic show" the floating man watched them all before nodding to himself sneakily and flying off.

He would like to see his treacherous brother get out of _that _one.

* * *

"Am I the only confused one?" Yuuri asked sitting at the dining table and both Yozak and Conrad shook their heads. After a time Gwendal and Wolfram also shook their heads in annoyance. As soon as they got in Gunter had rushed to his private chambers to collect books.

Shinou had his head buried in his hands and wasn't responding to any of them, the fates were really laughing in his face this time. Murata didn't understand what was going on but it had upset Shinou and he didn't like it.

He sat beside the blonde a pale hand resting on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens and what you learn Dai, I will not die, I will support you and the children" Shinou whispered to the double black, who tensed but didn't make any comment, he didn't want to know what the other was trying to tell him.

At last after what seemed like waiting forever Gunter rushed into the room and threw a bunch of books on to the table and looked at the blonde curiously. He was both awed and shocked to be in the presence of a legend.

Well part of a legend

"I found what Moonus was talking about, it really is amazing, written in most of the books from the priestesses from over four thousand years ago and before even that" Gunter told them excitedly and Shinou tensed at the name, he hated his brother being referred to by that name.

"Yuudai! Call him Yuudai" he muttered half to himself; once again the others looked at him but they didn't comment they just filed it away for later that the other didn't like his brother being called by his 'legend' way.

The silence seemed to drag on for ages and ages, Gunter didn't want to start talking if he would upset the blonde and no one else knew what to say. If he was completely honest the whole thing was driving Shinou crazy.

He slammed both his hands on the table and ignored the spark of magic that startled the others, "Would you stop acting like if I sneeze the world will collapse, this is why I didn't tell you who I was. I had no idea this was going to happen now though I do think the timing makes sense" he told them.

"Will you tell us then? All we know is you have a slightly odd brother running away with half the royals and their various relations and on top of that, your dead father is also coming and from the sounds of it, he will destroy our world" Murata brought it all together slowly and softly.

Shinou sighed and nodded

"Well I told you Dai that my father was dead, well he isn't exactly dead dead. Yuudai kind of brought him back he didn't mean it. our father favoured me and Yuudai only cared about my happiness, he believed as long as I was happy he would be too" Shinou started slowly

"So he was the rebel child and he found a way into the our home's hidden sorcerer room, if belonged to some distant evil relative that lived there. He saw a necromancer spell to bring father back to life but he was just a child, he knew not what he was tampering with" Shinou continued

"Are you saying he used a necromancer spell? But everyone knows that to bring one back from the dead needs the soul of another and that's with a powerful necromancer. Which means your brother would have drawn the souls of the dead" Wolfram protested and Shinou nodded.

"Exactly! He didn't understand how to get my father's soul back so he just put any old soul in. necromancer magic automatically draws evil souls. My father was a legendary soldier, known throughout the land. I am but a fraction of what he was in strength, we cannot beat him without my brother's help no matter what we wish" he finished looking at his hands..

"You happen to miss that fact that it is said that one will die and one is already dying at the start of this legacy" Gunter added helpfully and Shinou glared at him, there was a reason he didn't want to mention that.

They all looked at him and he sighed again.

"Yes, I am dying but this may be my saving grace" he told them and then yawned loudly, slightly over exaggerated and Murata seemed to get the point that he didn't want to speak of it any longer. He hoped this didn't change things.

"Let's go and get some rest Shinou, it has been a very busy day and I think I should start resting, I am still carrying for four even though it doesn't seem like it yet" Murata smiled cheerfully and as planned that seemed to excite everyone again.

"That's right we decided silver for the boy"

"But we still have three girls to plan for"

"I think pale green would be good for one of them and …." Their voices all trailed off as the duo got further away from the room. Murata was glad he managed to lift their spirits for the moment. He looked at the melancholy blonde beside him and grabbed his hand tightly.

"You really have nothing to fear Shinou, everything is going to be alright, so what you have a slightly dysfunctional family but doesn't everyone in some rights?" he asked, smile never failing and Shinou smiled at him brightly.

"I wasn't worried I suppose now would be a really bad moment to say I'm glad to see my brother and that he will be bringing some very interesting results to the table. The two of you are going to get along like cats and water" he grinned before sauntering off in front of the double black.

Murata paused and thought about what the other said before comically turning red and running after him. "**SHINOU, DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!" **he yelled angrily and when the other took off running he picked up his pace waving his hands in the air undignified.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CATS AND WATER?! CATS HATE WATER! SHINOU COME BACK HERE!"**

Yuudai watched the two running around like headless chickens with a smile on his face. This was how he liked to see his younger brother, despite what the others may have thought upon meeting him, the two had been very happy to see each other.

"Ne Puca, don't they look cute together, when I die I will name one of their children after me, I will assign you to him and when the time comes, I will work through him" Yuudai told the big eyed pink creature beside him.

If he had known what pokemon were, the pink creature would like a pink bonsly with big red eyes, little arms and tiny red wings behind it. Puca cooed at him tearfully and Yuudai petted her head affectionately before the two of them flew off.

* * *

"Will you let us leave?" Ulrike asked the sorcerer as he landed , with his cute pink companion beside him. Yuudai looked at the small woman and rolled his eyes, he had heard his brother's thoughts concerning the young woman and her annoying nature.

He believed him now.

"I will let you leave when I decide to let you leave. Until then stay quiet and out of my way priestess, I am not afraid to silence you if you irritate me" he snapped before turning away from her and storming off, Puca stuck her tongue out at Ulrike before following after her master.

"Puca!" Greta chirped happily when she saw the cute creature plod after Yuudai, through the garden towards his rather impressive throne that was built into a huge tree and had a head device resting on the cushioned throne.

Puca turned and ran towards the little girl, she liked to play with Greta. Cheri sat on the fountain side and watched the children play. She had no reason to want to escape, there was plenty to do there and besides Yuudai may have been slightly kooky but he certainly didn't curdle milk.

"Has your father woken then?" she asked curiously walking over to the man. Yuudai looked up at her dirtily, he hated referring to that _thing _as his father. He had only done it to make sure Daiyuu knew what he was talking about.

"That _thing _isn't my father, just the image of my father and a major mistake on my half. I have yet to find him but I know he is awake. After all a master can always find his creation no matter how far it runs or rebels" Yuudai replied snootily.

Cheri sniffed

"Mistake, you call that a major mistake. I dread to think what you find a disaster or a catastrophe. You didn't create a mistake you created the apocalypse" she told him in a way that seemed like she was scolding a child.

Yuudai rolled his eyes at her,

"you have no right to talk to me that way woman, I am over 4000 years older than you, I will not be treated like an adolescent child. I may have created such a monster but I will defeat it at the cost of my own life" he replied to his coldly sitting on the throne.

Cheri's eyes widened

"You plan to sacrifice your life for the world?" she asked and he snorted at her as if she had just told a rather funny joke. He wouldn't do anything for the planet, it could blow up for all he cared as long as he wasn't on it and neither was his brother or his moon.

"I do nothing for the selfish beings on this pitiful planet, I do everything for my brother, his happiness comes before my own. It would hurt him never to see his children take their first breath or for them to be given away. The sooner I die then I can reward him for his goodness and overtake his place at the shrine" Yuudai told her.

Before Cheri could say anything else he placed the head device on and closed his eyes to focus the centre of his powers and find where his so called father had run off to hide.

He felt his soul leave his body as he searched for his father, it didn't take as long as he had hoped but it was nothing to cause alarm about. His father had barely left the hellhole in which he had been disposed of before.

"Found you!"

He couldn't stop the maddened laugh from leaving his lips

It was time for the dancing to begin.


	10. Dance of the Matchmaker

BloodyPinkRose- Sorry! It has been forever I know but I was on holiday for three weeks and my laptop couldnt pick up the internet, i have been busy writing chapters however i was on a stump with this one. NOT ANYMORE !! I loved this chapter, not sure why it is _slightly _kookyany who enjoy! I DONT OWN KKM!

**maldita08** here is a major GwenGun moment for you :), it may seem slightly -- okay like mega GunGwen but it _is _just the begining of their relationship so depending on what people think it can go either way. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter ten: Dance of the Matchmaker

Yuudai sat on his throne bored, there will was nothing he could think of doing. Cheri had bounced off somewhere; he didn't care where Ulrike was, the less he saw of her the better. Puca and Greta were cuddled together leaning against the fountain asleep.

He really was quite lonely, his brother was Sunoom in other words the sun and he had his moon, Yuudai was Moonus in other words the moon but he didn't have his sun. He had had his sun but now all that was left was Puca.

It had been just Puca, himself and this enchanted layaway for centuries now, after his sun passed, he couldn't stand losing another. His only happiness was that his sun died young. He finally had the time to burn and all the things he had wanted to do had completely left his messed up head!

He stood up and spun himself around, around, around. He felt like a little kid playing once of those ridiculous spin till you're dizzy games, Dizzy Dizzy Dinosaurs or something, wasn't it. Then it occurred to him.

While his brother had been a spirit that watched over all the others, he had liked to do a certain thing, what was it he heard the gossiping girls call it. He spun a little faster and then stopped suddenly almost knocking himself out.

That was it, matchmaking.

He was sure that he would be able to make something out of that, he naturally rubbed people the wrong way. So here was his chance to make something of his positively rubbing-people-the-wrong-way ability.

His mother had always said, if he wasn't busy sulking, dancing or following Daiyuu around. Then he was rubbing someone the wrong way until they tried to hit him and found themselves in trouble with the young boy's mother or even worse his father.

One person had intrigued him in their little band of merry misfits, Von Walde, or was it Von Voltaire. He was such a charming man, he almost didn't see how the man was single. But of course with the little looks the silvette threw him.

Goodness the naughty man probably kept all the women away. So since he wasn't making a move on good ole Waldey, no one would mind if he innocently made a move on the man. What was the worst either could do.

He was immortal, only falling death to his own mistake or his brother. They could chop him thin like a salami, he would pay to see their faces when he came back into a full person again. He smiled to himself and started spinning around again.

He loved causing ruckus,

Nothing got his blood pumping more.

Well other than obvious actions and dancing but there was always time for that. For now he was going to push cupid out the way, grab his all great quiver, and take that almighty bow. Spin his way out of his layaway.

Yes Moonus Yuudai was reporting for duty,

He was going matchmaking,

And he was armed!

* * *

Gwendal rubbed his sore eye, he was tired and stressed. His work load had sky rocketed lately. He hadn't seen anyone in a week since the whole Shinou has an older brother episode blew up. Gunter was always hovering around but he didn't count.

Not only that, Greta was gone. Wolfram was constantly sending him accusing looks as to why his daughter and/or his mother weren't back. Yuuri was being Yuuri wanting to run off and find them. The sage was pregnant, Shinou was a …. Fruit freak eating weirdo with a goofy smile and a mixed up family including a psycho brother with a brother complex. Who else was there, ah yes.

Lest he not forget his other brother and Yozak, pussyfooting around in a corner like two of those humans playing the kissing corner game. Did he sound old and bitter yet? He sure felt like he was and he had barely scratched the surface.

A brief knock at his door had him standing up and putting his stern face on, "What is it?" he asked tiredly and one of the maids came in with a nervous smile and bowed to him. He couldn't remember her name for the life of him.

Blonde hair, red dress, brown eyes. She was one of the three main gossips of the castle and also one of the same three main maids. What was it Gloria, Moria, Cloria. She was still looking at him as if expecting something.

"What is it?!" he asked again, this time the touch of annoyance and irritability in it. She gave him another funny look as if she thought he had finally lost the plot and flicked her blonde bouncy locks over her shoulder.

"There is a guest for you, Master Yuu McMoon" she stated somewhat coldly and Gwendal was worried he had obviously missed something important that she had said. The woman was never cold to anyone.

"Send him in" the commander stated tiredly as he sat down not bothering to wait for his guest. He knew who it was just by the name, was the man really as stupid as Shinou or did he really not know how obvious the name was.

"Thank you my beautiful Doria" the white blonde haired sorcerer purred seductively kissing the maids palm like she was the only woman left on earth and he wanted her to bear his children. The very idea of little Yuudai's running around resurrecting dead legendary people made Gwendal sick!

Doria swooned and giggled with a silly grin on her face and red cheeks, she told him to behave and turned to leave, Yuudai reared his pale palm and sent a somewhat hard spank towards her behind, leaving her squealing as she hurried out the door.

As soon as she was gone the man cringed and wiped his hands on his sorcerer robes like he had just been forced to touch something foul. Gwendal didn't even want to know why he had bothered to act like a sleazy gentleman if he was so sickened.

"What are you doing?" Yuudai asked curiously throwing himself into the comfortable but supportive chair in front of Gwendal's desk. The commander looked at him, half shocked and half concerned for his own health.

"You steal my mother and potential niece, you flirt with my maid, break-" he was cut off

"Correction I didn't break in, I walked in and the guards let me in, you should really train them better, for such a remarkable man, your troops really don't take after your teaching" Yuudai tsked walking his fingers up the side of Gwendal's desk with a purr.

"- break and enter and then you ask me what I am doing? I should throw you in jail or even draw my sword to you" Gwendal continued as if he hadn't been interrupted by the strange man. He congratulated himself on being able to keep a straight face as the man molested his desk.

"I really don't see why a big strong man such as yourself is single, there are so many eligible bachelorettes that would die to have your callous hands, unless that is, you fight for the other side" Yuudai followed his fingers around the desk and turned the commander's chair.

Gwendal's eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and humiliation and his mouth was open. His breath was frantic and completely out of sync or control. Yuudai probably would have been worried if he was paying attention to the signs of a possible panic attack.

"You aren't responding are you awed by my forwardness or are you surprised to have been found out?" he pushed with a sneaky smile; he leaned his head in even closer as if he was going to kiss the panicking man.

A swooshing sound caught Yuudai's attention and even before he knew what the sound was he jumped back. When he saw the royal dagger embedded in the wall he had never been happier that he had followed his gut feeling.

"Is everything alright Gwendal?"

Both of the room's inhabitants turned to face the door, standing there was the Maou's advisor but this was no ordinary Gunter. The man had once been a legendary swordsman, years and years ago. They say he was so fast, so talented and ruthless with his enemies.

The man they were now facing was a shadow of that man but they both had no doubt if he was pushed far enough, light might just shine on that shadow. Gwendal almost breathed in relieve, Yuudai internally smirked.

Things were certainly going to turn interesting!

* * *

"Everything is fine" Gwendal managed to rasp as he pushed his chair back from the crazy older man and walked to the other end of his desk. He was going to put a lock on his door one of these days to stop these crazy people from disturbing him.

He was just glad that he hadn't already done it or else who knew what would have happened if Gunter hadn't been around to save his ass. Gunter walked closer to him and grabbed his lowered chin, he looked into his eyes as if to make sure before he backed off.

Yuudai clapped in applause,

"Bravo, almost like a forbidden love, the kooky but secretly legendary adviser saves the cold but secretly vulnerable general from the beautiful sorcerer that really needs to have a bed warmer but can't do it honestly in fear of upsetting the dead past lover" he proclaimed loudly.

"Kooky?" Gunter questioned

"Vulnerable?" Gwendal also wondered

'_This guy is crazy' _they both thought simultaneously

"But of course no good romance story can end without a fight so how about this for a reason" Yuudai smiled twirling briefly before a burst of colour left his twirling body and engulfed Gwendal, the poor guy didn't even have a chance.

"Well now, you have the choice Gwendal here can either have his lungs drowned or you can kill me and he will be freed" Yuudai smiled flicking his hair over his shoulder showing his glowing red eye, he really was having too much fun.

Gunter didn't waste time and he drew his sword before crouching into an offensive position, he didn't fully understand what was up with the mad brother of the Original king but he wasn't going to waste brain cells trying to understand.

He finally understood what Shinou had been trying to say.

In truth the fight didn't even last that long, it was almost as if the sorcerer couldn't be bothered either that or he was a coward, he ran – or rather he pranced around the tables giggling madly whilst Gwendal was trapped in an orb that was slowly filling up with water.

Gunter grew frustrated and kicked at a nearby chair, the chair clipped Yuudai in the leg and he tripped, colour burst from his finger once more and he stared at it blankly, wide eyes blinking in surprise.

He stood up and shook his finger but only a few sparks erupted, "You broke my magic finger, do you have any idea how long it takes to make your magic come from one easy place" he asked his blue eye darkening and his red eye glowing brighter.

Gunter shrugged,

"Try centuries" he yelled before he lunged for the long haired swordsman, meanwhile Gwendal was in a slight tizzle of his own, the burst of colour seemed to order the water to fill up much quicker than he wanted.

"Gunter!" he called banging against the strange orb as the water reached the top of his neck, he hated to admit weakness but he really wasn't a fan of water if he was completely honest with himself.

Gunter was too busy trying to gain the upper hand on the supposed legend, "I'm a little tied up at the moment Gwendal" when he didn't hear a response from the other he looked over Yuudai's shoulder and almost gasped when he noticed the water was almost at the top of the orb.

His eyes darkened and he kicked Yuudai in the stomach, as the multicolour haired male flew back into the wall Gunter was upon him driving his sword into his stomach. Yuudai's eyes widened and he gasped.

No matter how immortal he was, the initial entrance of _any _foreign object was _always _painful. The orb shattered and Gunter left his sword pinning the man to the wall as he rushed over to the coughing general.

He looked like a drowned puppy, Gunter couldn't help but think he almost looked cute, he could definitely pull off the almost drowned look. He almost groaned as his loins stirred at the thought of Gwendal after a shower.

If he looked this yummy and he had been _drowned _imagine if he had just come out of a much desired shower, the look of ecstasy on his face as the warm water drilled pleasantly on his back, wetting his smooth skin.

Pushing the thoughts aside in fear of gaining a big _problem _he pulled the weakened general into his arms and helped him stand. He pushed Gwendal behind him because something was nagging at him that they weren't quite done with the mad man yet.

"Too bad I never learnt mind controlling powers before my love died, I'm retired now you see" Yuudai explained tapping the other small desk near the wall not at all bothered by the fact he had a sword poking through his stomach.

Gwendal and Gunter stood shocked, Yuudai was almost surprised they didn't have their mouths wide open but at the same time he was glad they didn't, just in case they had nasty dentures and made him toss his cookies.

He was really too dignified for that. He reached down unbothered and pulled the annoying foreign object out of his persons; he never was fond of swords penetrating him, _other _things however was a different matter altogether.

"Ah yes!" he snapped his fingers and once again his magic was at work, the two were thrown towards each other till they touched stomach to stomach, faces inches apart, a large green vine tying them in place. He looked down at his finger and cooed in happiness, it seemed to be suddenly fixed.

"Thank you dear adviser for the idea of being '_tied up' _now no romance story can end without a kiss and we all know that it isn't going to upset either of you, I know the objects of your fantasies and really Gunter you need to stop with the hand and Gwendal being virginal isn't helping your moods" Yuudai smirked.

Both growled at him with furious blushes,

"Well now don't disappoint" he chirped happily before tipping both their heads forward until their lips touched, he was worried they were going to repel as if burnt until their eyes slipped closed. He watched in happiness his plan for boredom had worked until their kisses seemed to get heated.

Oh dear, well I'll be off then, don't make me come back to see my efforts wasted Tatar" the two hardly noticed as the sorcerer smashed the window and stepped out as if there were a platform waiting for him.

The two separated briefly, watching each other with care in their eyes

"For a crazy sorcerer he really isn't that bad" Gunter smiled softly before he took to those lips once more. Gwendal didn't even bother to waste his breathe agreeing as he was led into another heated kiss.

All of a sudden the whole shower thoughts didn't seem too bad.

* * *

"How is it you managed to tell me about your mother and father and yet you never mentioned a brother?" Murata asked curiously as the two walked in the royal gardens, hands clasped together in a rare show of affection for each other.

Shinou blushed faintly and scratched the back of his head with his other hand,

"Well as you noticed he isn't exactly one to be proud of" he admitted ashamed, now that he thought of it, Yuudai may not have been the best sibling that he could have asked for but he _was _the only sibling he had had and he did take care of Shinou, even over himself.

Murata nodded and didn't say anymore on the matter he seemed to understand.

"I guess he really isn't that bad once you over look his eccentric manner" Murata finally stated not unkindly, in a strange way he did believe his own words. Shinou looked at him strangely with both eyebrows cocked.

It was almost like he didn't believe it.

The smash of a window made them both alerted

"_That _is what I call tied up", a loud and somewhat familiar voice

Both looked up and Shinou slapped his head, already his brother had started to cause trouble, if he wasn't careful their father really would kill them. No one would want to work with him if he continued to patronise them.

"Ah! Hello dear brother and his moon, good day we're having. Your friends may wish for a little help, till next time!"

The floating man's crackle pierced the air and with a loud bang followed by a burst of fruity colour, he was gone.

Shinou turned to look at Murata, who was still looking father befuddled,

"Still think he _isn't that bad_?" he teased with one eyebrow cocked

Murata sent him a dirty look before spinning on his heel and stalking towards the castle.

* * *

"How are they?" Yuuri asked worried as Giesela walked out of Gunter's private rooms and shut the door behind her, she smiled at his Maou's concern but really they seemed to be alright, Gwendal didn't even seem to have troubles despite the fact he was almost drowned.

"Fine, they'll be alright with some rest. I forbid any of you from disturbing them, despite how they acted Gwendal went through some tough times and I would rather he had a quiet evening. Father is well equipped to look after him tonight" she smiled before she went on her way.

Yuuri gave a breath of relief, he had been worried that they were hurt badly, after all it wasn't every day you saw Gunter carrying a somewhat lax Gwendal on his back with Giesela backing orders as they made their way to the medical unit.

"What the hell happened?!" Wolfram demanded,

Murata looked at Shinou but the blonde just flung his apple in the air and smiled sneakily before grabbing it before it went past his hands and taking a large crunchy bite. He turned and walked off shaking his head.

His brother _was _a strange one it was true.

However this time even he was shocked it wasn't often that his brother did things for the well being of others. He was proud that he had done such a selfless thing at a time when there were to be many hurts.

'_I hope you find your sun soon brother, you do not deserve to die alone_' he thought to himself as he paused by an open window to look out at the moon, he remembered back to the time the two of them would stay up for hours and watch the moon, Yuudai's arms always wrapped around his precious Daiyuu.

'_This time it will be the other way around' _

He turned and smiled as Murata stood beside him and linked arms with him, the two of them stared at the mysterious shining moon, both trapped in their own thoughts.


	11. Waltz of Little Lost Boys

BloodyPinkRose - Heya!! Another update, sorry it took so long I came back from another holiday two days ago and I had a block and couldn't bear to write but then today happened ... it's two in the morning and I cannot go to sleep till six joy! The house alarm is broken and every half an hour I have to put the code in or else it'll go off and wake the neighbourhood as much as I want to let everyone suffer I can't be selfish, so I have to wait until my step dad wakes at six till I can go to sleep which may mean you might get another chapter in since I'm working on chapter twelve to keep me awake. Well enjoy, I DONT OWN KKM

* * *

Chapter eleven: waltz of little lost boys

Murata sighed and gently stroked Shinou's blonde head, the Original King was fast asleep, his head resting lightly against the slightly bumped stomach of the pregnant double black. Murata hated to say it but even he could tell Shinou was getting weaker.

Either that or he was letting things get to him that he shouldn't. Before the blonde was always seen wearing a smile and joking around now there were a few times when he just seemed to be floating around not aware of what was going on around him; trapped in his thoughts.

He found it strange that they hadn't heard from Yuudai, it had been a month and everything had been silent. Shinou had seemed to be distressed when Cheri, Greta and Ulrike had suddenly turned up one day looking as confused as ever.

Carefully moving silently he moved Shinou and crept out of bed; he didn't know what was happening but he **had **to see Yuudai, he _had _to understand what was happening. He scribbled a quick note in his elegant scrawl before walking out.

As soon as the door closed Shinou's blue eyes opened half lidded, he stared into space blankly and sighed. He was getting weaker but he wouldn't give in to this, he wouldn't continue as he was. Everyone was worried for him.

He knew it, he could sense as they skittered around him as if worried that he would break should they even send one look at him, sure he wasn't helping their ideas by being in such deep thoughts but he had to plan for after his death if they didn't find a way to save him.

He wouldn't worry his sweet Azalea anymore, he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the note. Reading it he smiled and shook his head, he stood up and allowed the paper to flutter to the bed.

'_Oh Azalea' _he thoughts absently as he walked over to the large window looking up at the lowing sun, he sighed when he heard the paper crunch slightly as it hit the bed, he pulled on his shirt and left the room.

The paper left on the bed forgotten but the message had hit home hard.

' … _I won't let you die Shinou, I will save you! … ' _

* * *

Yuudai lay on his stomach limply on his bed, the covers slid off his slightly curvy bare waist. His odd coloured eyes stared ahead blankly as his head rested on his arms. Were they to be doomed this time?

Yuudai could feel the darkness looming over them all, their father was so much stronger this time, he was gathering forces of the undead. Yuudai couldn't tell his brother, couldn't even face him to tell him that his father had managed to steal some of his powers.

The man had been wakening the forces of the dead and he wasn't stopping, he was moving from battlefield to battlefield, it was by some small mercy that word hadn't reached the castle that villages far away were being massacred.

"Was this what you meant when you died?" he mused to himself out loud.

"Why did you hate me my sun, my Haru?" he whispered closing his eyes softly to try and will the tears away.

Puca stood by the door and looked at her melancholy master sadly; she had been the last gift her creator had given her master before he died. The death of Haru had tipped Yuudai off the edge of his barely hanging sanity.

* * *

"Well why don't you know where it is!?" Murata snapped at the head priestess and she looked at him in annoyance, she was normally one that knew her place and those socially above her but she was tired of being pushed around now.

She wasn't going to stand from it, not from Shinou, not from Yuudai and _especially_ not from Daikenja! She was going to make sure he realised it if he didn't back off and find his information from somewhere else.

"I cannot tell you because I don't know and even if I did do you really think that Yuudai wouldn't have a spell so that people that had been in his lair couldn't find their way back after he banished them?" she asked shortly

Murata scowled not liking her tone whilst he was running on such a short fuse,

"You have communication with the fates, you must know! I know that you know so why don't you just tell me!" he demanded angrily and Ulrike stamped her foot in frustration, why couldn't he understand.

"I am **not **Shinou, I do not mess and manipulate the fates to my will, I refuse to risk my life and favour to the fates by doing so! If you want to know where Yuudai is then why don't you go and find out for yourself instead of asking for help, you have the knowledge you just aren't using it!" she shrieked

Murata stood still like he had been slapped around the face, the pale haired priestess's voice echoed around the room. Ulrike clasped a hand on her mouth in shame; she couldn't believe she had just said all of that to him.

Murata ignored the watering of his eyes and turned around to leave, he was too sickened to even look at her,

"Shinou may not be the most perfect person but everything that he has done has always been to the benefit of others. Now he is suffering and for _**what**_?! For helping his people as they cry out for him, I refuse to sit here and do nothing while watching him slowly die for the goodness he did for others" he spat sadly

Ulrike reached out to comfort him but stopped half way; she didn't have the right to be anywhere near him after what she had done to him, what she had said to him. She sniffed slightly and wiped her eyes as the tears fell.

"At least I know where you stand in all of this and know that if Shinou dies, I will _never _forgive you" he whispered before he left the room, his head held high despite the fact his heart was still hurting terribly from her words.

* * *

Gwendal paused his writing and turned to look outside, an unsettling feeling was clouding his mind, something was coming and he didn't know what it was but that they needed to be ready. The three possible people that knew weren't talking.

He rubbed his left eye and placed his head in his hands for a brief moment.

"Gwendal?" Gunter rushed over in concern when he saw his lover's head cupped in his hands. He carefully placed the tea he brought onto the large desk and manoeuvred round to grasp Gwendal's tanned hands.

"Is everything alright?" he asked pulling the brunette into his arms still concerned over his strange behaviour. Gwendal pulled away after a few moments of silence in Gunter's arms, he hated to admit but he liked it when Gunter sometimes took control.

"Do you feel it?" he asked curiously as he turned to look out into the skies, he wanted to know if anyone else felt what he was feeling. Gunter followed his gaze and frowned when he felt the same strange feeling he had been getting randomly whenever he looked outside.

"Yes, something is happening out there" he replied seriously and Gwendal nodded and turned to look at him.

"We need to prepare for battle, I do not know what the feeling is but it is coming here and unless we are ready I believe we may be in trouble" he mused to himself and Gunter smiled cheerfully and hugged the commander.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'll protect you" he chirped and Gwendal pushed him away with a scowl,

"Do you forgot who is the dominant here?" he questioned irritated and Gunter smirked mischievously.

"Do you not remember that time when I saved your life from Yuudai and made sweet love to you?" he asked innocently and Gwendal blushed and looked away frowning.

"That was a one time thing" he muttered and Gunter giggled

How he loved getting under Gwendal's skin and he knew that secretly Gwendal loved it too.

* * *

The two lay together on the large bed in the Maoh chambers, a month may not seem long to some but during that time, the two had become very close. The people had since known of their engagement but they had told the people at that time they weren't ready for marriage.

Wolfram didn't want to be the first to admit it but he was ready, he was ready to tie the knot. Shinou had said that they needed to do it soon and maybe if the situation was different he wouldn't have said he was.

However whenever he thought of being married to Yuuri the feeling just felt so right and he wanted to be married to him. It wasn't to do with the power or anything like that; he just wanted to have an excuse to stay by Yuuri's side.

"I'm ready" he muttered to the reading double black ruler.

Yuuri looked over the book at Wolfram who was using his lap as a pillow whilst reading a book of his own choice. He didn't understand what the blonde was talking about; they hadn't been talking so he didn't know of what he was talking.

"Ready? Ready what?" he asked blinking as he put the book to one side, if there was one thing he had learnt during their month dating it was that Wolfram needed to feel like he was being listened to.

He needed the person he was communicating with to look at him while he spoke. He needed to know that he had the other person's full attention or else he lost confidence in what he was saying and tended to shout a lot.

Wolfram blushed and looked to one side,

"I'm ready to get married" he replied and Yuuri's eyes lit up, if he was serious with himself, he had been ready to get married for a while. Since before Shinou had come back, he had just been in denial with the fact that Wolfram was a male.

But not anymore, he had learnt that you could love anyone no matter the gender and he loved Wolfram very much, it was easier that in their world it was more common for same sex relationships.

"This is great!" Yuuri grinned grabbing Wolfram into a tight hug, the blonde blushed bright and struggled to free himself, he didn't know what he had been expecting but for the brunette to seem so happy.

"But I won't wear a white dress" he began again once Yuuri had let go of him. The Maoh looked confused, was it the whole idea of the dress that the blonde was still mad about or was it something else?

"I guess if it would make you happy I don't mind about the whole dress idea but I can't wear a white dress, if you think about it Murata is over one month pregnant and he is showing now, it may be little but it is noticeable" he continued once realising that Yuuri wasn't going to say anything.

"I don't understand what that has to do with not wearing a white dress" Yuuri replied back slowly still trying to find where he was concerned.

"The white dress shows that the bride is a virgin, I have to pretend I'm showing. Do you see? How can I be a virgin and be pregnant. I will wear a dress but not a white one, if its off white or cream I won't mind but I will not deceive our people" he explained.

Yuuri's eyes lit up as he gained understanding but he had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn't tell the blonde that they were in fact still deceiving their people because Wolfram _wasn't _pregnant; when he realised that Wolfram was probably fry his ass he decided to keep quiet.

"When should we tell everyone?"

* * *

Yuudai didn't want to move yet, he hadn't moved for a good six hours since he had woken up but there was a persistent bug that kept calling his name and true to the fact that necromancers were often known as or called demons when their name was directly spoken they knew.

"Puca would you see to that for me?" he mumbled before closing his eyes again. The pink creature reluctantly nodding though whined her reluctance at leaving the melancholy sorcerer to his own devices.

Yuudai wasn't exactly self loving.

In fact ever since Haru and his hurtful words, Yuudai hated himself and from then had lived for his brother once more. When he had first met Haru, his sun had taught him how to live for himself but he changed and became hurtful.

Puca didn't want to know what would have happened had Yuudai never had a brother, the male would have destroyed himself thinking that what Haru had said was right and that the world would be a better place without him.

Puca bashed into something hard but at the same time squishy and was knocked to the ground, she cooed in hurt before looking up.

Murata narrowed his eyes at the strange pink thing before it clicked that he had seen it before, it was that thing that had been with Yuudai the day he stole Cheri and Greta away. He picked it up and looked it in the eye.

He was done being nice, he was tired and his feet hurt but he wouldn't give up until he found the answers he was looking for.

"Where is he pinkie?!" he demanded, the little thing tittered at him angrily at the insult and he shook it a little, "I'm going to put you down, take me to him or I'll shake the living daylights out of you" Murata continued to threaten.

Puca meep-ed and ran back the way she came, this was one man on a mission and she certainly wasn't going to get in the way. At the same time it might be good for her master to see someone he knew while he was in one of his depressions.

Murata nodded and smiled to himself.

He didn't need that stupid priestess, he had found the way all by himself despite the fact that much of it he had spent riding around outside the castle and randomly shouting the sorcerer's name in annoyance whilst speaking many profanities.

* * *

"What a surprise"

Murata noticed that Yuudai didn't seem very surprised, in fact his voice had been very flat. The multi hair coloured male was lying on his stomach in bed with his thin covers slipping off his waist.

Murata didn't understand how he could still be in bed when it was near the end of the day.

"Welcome Daikenja, what brings you to my home?" Yuudai asked and the double black frowned, something was wrong with him. He really reminded him of Shinou recently when he was in one of his spaced out moods.

"Is something wrong" he asked and Yuudai sat up with a sigh tying the thin covers around his waist as he stood before they slipped to the floor, he walked up to Murata and stared him right in the face, his blue and red eyes focusing on him so hard that they crossed.

"Why are you here? Coming here when you are pregnant is not a good idea, using your Majutsu while you are in this state is dangerous when you are with child and you aren't with one but four. You are defenceless if attacked in these lands" he whispered before moving away.

Murata watched him as he walked over to a cupboard holding a strange shaped goblet; he poured an amber liquid into it before he took a sip and moved to sit on the bed. Murata was sure there was something wrong, the other male was drinking.

"I came here concerning your twin and I need your help" he replied

Yuudai sighed

"I cannot help you as I am"

Murata slammed his fist on the wall angrily, he was sick of hearing that phrase, he wasn't asking for the impossible, he just wanted help even if there was just a bit of information someone knew he would take that.

"Don't _**tell **_me that!" he snapped angrily, his shoulders tense.

Yuudai blinked confused he didn't understand.

"If I hear one person say how they can't help Shinou one more time there will be trouble, there _has _to be someone that can help him, I cannot lose him! Not now when I just got him back; I am in love with your brother and I always have, I won't stand by and watch him die before me again!" he yelled.

Yuudai sighed again,

"You misunderstand, it is not that I don't want to help, I would do anything for my brother but I cannot because he is either going to die or I will. Until we have done what we need to here either one of us will die. I plan on dying to save him but if he is weakening so much I may not be able to" he explained.

Murata's eyes widened,

"I know that nothing is written in stone and the fates can change but at the most I can slow down the time at which we will lose him or I can create a blood bond between the two of us and we can share Majutsu to keep him going longer, apart from that there is nothing to be done" he continued.

Murata slipped to the floor as the colour drained from his face, the reality that he could be losing Shinou again hurt him terribly. "**WHY! **I don't understand **why **_this _has to happen to **him**! What did **he **do wrong?" he cried loudly pulling his arms over his head and kneeling on the floor.

Yuudai looked down at him with a face of indifference.

"He hasn't done anything but that is just it, the world isn't fair and the good people aren't always rewarded. My brother and I knew this would eventually happen to us right from when we were just little children. My brother knew he would get very sick and would die unless I could save him and I knew that I would die if I decided to save him. We didn't have to understand, we still don't have to understand but we have to accept it because either way it **will **still happen"

Murata looked up through his tears, "Why can you be so accepting?! So indifferent about it?"

Yuudai shrugged,

"If I were to break down every time I realised how unfair it was, that wouldn't solve anything. One of us if not both of us will still die. Crying and whining will do nothing but make us feel worse. My brother keeps up the charade of being happy because if he dies he wants people to remember him as a happy person not someone that wasted his life moping because he was going to die, that is no way for one to spend what little they have left."

"You are a sorcerer why don't you do something?" Murata pleaded, he was desperate he just needed something. Some hope to hang on to that he wouldn't be left alone once his children were taken away.

Yuudai slapped him hard, an angry expression on his face.

"Would you get a **grip**?! What right do you have to be like this, you aren't the one dying! You should be with my brother enjoying what is left of his life not crying all over me!" he hissed trying to hold his own tears back.

Watching such a strong person break down like this, was like watching himself when Haru was dying and the things he was saying were much like Haru said to him. He wouldn't let Murata make the same mistakes he did.

No one should go through what he went through.

Murata looked at him shocked before he seemed to get hold of himself and looked down embarrassed by his out of character behaviour. "I apologise I don't know what I was thinking" he stated calmly.

Yuudai chuckled,

"You are desperate I understand, you are much like myself as strange and hard that may be to believe for you" he smiled softly and Murata looked up in question, it was strange and hard to believe.

"I don't understand?"

"Don't expect you to" was the closed reply.

A dawning of understanding hit him, could it be that someone that Yuudai had loved dearly had died too and he had gone around begging for help only to be turned away and told that he couldn't be helped.

"Will you tell me … will you tell me what happened to your lover?" Murata asked softly and Yuudai looked at him surprised that he had picked up that something similar that had happened had to do with a lover rather than a family member or something.

"I haven't, I haven't told anyone about Haru before" he muttered nervously

Murata stood up and smiled reassuringly catching the nervous feeling from the other, "Well maybe it is about time you told someone about it. Then maybe you can move on and leave this place and join your family. Shinou, he wants you with him back at the castle"

Yuudai nodded shyly and sat on his large circular bed, beckoning for the double black to join him, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell anyone about his sun but maybe, just maybe by telling someone he would be able to forgive Haru.

And maybe forgive himself too.


	12. Serenade of Love part 1

BloodyPinkRose - WOW this chapter was longer than I thought it would be hmmm, so I spilt it in two even though I haven't written the second part yet. Well I hope you enjoy it, I normal don't like doing the going back into the past chapters and that is why this took so long but ah well it must be done. Thanks for the reviews so far everyone I really appreciate them!! DONT OWN KKM!

* * *

Chapter twelve: Serenade of Love part 1

It started years ago, when Lady Cheri had just come to power and had her first baby, Gwendal. He was just the most charming baby you ever saw. But I was so angry back then, Stroffel ordered the killing of all necromancers and sorcerers. Those that could fled but many fell to their deaths.

Whole towns and villages filled with innocents were massacred and slaughters and why? Because one man was too cowardly, believing that his first tiny nephew would be killed by us _evil _people when really he was the evil one.

I wanted my revenge so I planned to kill that charming little baby to teach him one of the most valuable lessons that I could. He hadn't been given a reason to fear us yet and I wanted to give him the ultimate reason to do so.

But I looked into his crib and saw him lying there gurgling up at me I faltered. I couldn't hurt him I touched his tiny face and he smiled and giggled clapping his hands. It wasn't unheard news that Lady Cheri's baby was unresponsive so I was amazed I didn't see the person behind me.

* * *

"_I've never seen him giggle like that, would you happen to be an uncle or … perhaps would you have come to kill our little lord?" _

_Yuudai spun around and dropped into a fighting position._

_But once he looked up at the man in front of him, he felt a slight loss of breath. He was so beautiful for a man, it wasn't the right choice of words since he was very masculine but pretty just wasn't right and neither was handsome._

"_I don't want to fight you necromancer so relax yourself and leave while you still can" the man replied honestly, his bright green eyes twinkling with amusement at the situation. His crimson red hair was lined with black streaks randomly and it brushed past his shoulders._

_His eyes were lined with a thick black and while it was odd for men, Yuudai had seen the village girls paint their eyes with it, into strange patterns and styles. He knew some tribes that did the same to hide specific marks._

_The distant sounds of running and metal hit their ears and the strange man's eyes twinkled again and with a simple hand action the door slammed shut and locked. He grabbed Yuudai's hand and pulled him over to the window._

"_They must have heard the baby laughing, I fear what kind of man baby Gwendal will be when he is older, an oblivious, serious, heartbreaker that works hard and hides his soft side to all but those that deserve it" he smiled, eyes laughing._

"_Why are you helping me?" Yuudai asked coldly, snatching his hand back from the strange man. The man pouted at his action but he eyes didn't stop laughing at the situation._

"_Because I know who you are little one and this is not the time for you to be starting such things" he winked. He conjured a fluffy white cloud and pushed Yuudai onto it. He smiled when Yuudai seemed reluctant to leg go of him in case he fell through the cloud._

"_You aren't like these people?" Yuudai accused as he sat, "Why are you with these evil people. They ordered the killing of our people. You don't belong here!" the man seemed saddened by Yuudai's view._

"_You cannot punish those that have done nothing to you, my village was slaughtered yes but that is not a reason for me to go and do the same to the innocence of this race. Two wrongs do not make a right, the man that ordered this will pay. You would do well to remember my words Yuudai"_

_The white blonde haired male was speechless._

_The running got closer and it was only a matter of moments before they would reach the room. The man motioned at the cloud to leave and Yuudai wobbled unsteadily as he began moving away from the open window._

_He snapped out of his stupor when he could no longer hold on to the window sides with his hand._

"_How do you know my name?!" he demanded but the man only smiled, eyes laughing._

"_Don't __**you **__laugh at me __**you**__. Next time you won't be so smug when you see me, I'll shove my boot so far up your ass you'll be tasting leather for months" he yelled crudely and the man couldn't hold in his laughs._

"_My name isn't you, it's Haru. Remember it little one and stay out of trouble until we next meet" he smiled _

_Yuudai didn't think he would ever forget those laughing green twinkling eyes._

"That was my first meeting of Haru, I can remember so clearly how pissed I was at him. The man was clearly insane and I couldn't understand how he could be so forgiving and live among those that had obviously caused him so much pain" Murata noticed how the man fiddled with his fingers.

* * *

"I wanted to hate him for not caring for the revenge of his people but I just couldn't bring myself to. I found that I wanted to see him again, to see his laughing eyes but I couldn't go back to that castle and I supposed he lived in there" Yuudai forced himself to stop fiddling once he noticed the double black was focused on it.

"Did you not wonder about how he knew who you were?" Murata asked curiously and Yuudai shook his head, smiling wryly.

"I was too blinded by my hate to think about it, soon enough as the killing of our people continued I forgot about him and gathered forces to launch an attack on one of the upscale towns, I had to inflict some sort of pain. I couldn't sit there anymore and pretend it wasn't happening"

Yuudai clenched his pale fists, Murata could tell that he definitely wasn't the physical fighter of the family, where Shinou had sword calluses; Yuudai's hands looked soft and well looked after.

"You met again on the battle field didn't you?"Murata asked softly and Yuudai nodded, nails biting into the soft skin and leaving little red crescents that would have begun seeping had he pressed down any harder.

"Yes and it was after that where we became a couple I guess, I saw a side that I knew I would become afraid of should we pursue a relationship and he warned me too you know, that he had two personalities and that he was sick, I didn't listen. I never listened back then" he whispered.

Murata nodded and threw his long silky black locks behind his shoulder as they got in his way.

"Love makes us do crazy things, despite what inevitably happened I bet what you had was something worth not listening to his warning, you wouldn't have known the happiness that you got to experience" he replied soothingly and Yuudai snorted.

"Happiness? Forget happiness I would have died, I was on a self destructive path and had been since I brought my father back to life as a monster and later when my brother died, this was just more fuel to the forest fire. Happiness to me is nothing more than a distraction that one has in order to hide away the evilness of this pathetic world"

His voice held such bitterness but Murata knew that no matter what he said he wouldn't be able to cure the bitterness the most he could so was finish listening to the story and hopefully help light one of the many dark parts of the sorcerer's life.

"The battle field? What happened?" he finally asked when the tense silence was too much for him to bare.

Yuudai snapped out of his trance and nodded,

"Right so I had brought together as many mages, enchanters, elementals, sorcerers, witches, wizards, casters and conjurers as I could and with the slaughters and many trying to keep their bloodlines safe by hiding and having as many children as possible; our number was poor no more than a few hundred"

"We decided on a large port town so close to the castle, a warning to say that if they didn't pull back their orders and apologise we would come for them next. We were so confident since we had so much power and they had nothing" he slammed his raised fist onto the bed.

"You weren't expecting there numbers or their physical military strengths?" Murata helped and Yuudai nodded.

"It was like lambs to the slaughter."

* * *

"_Sorcerer Moonus we cannot keep attacking like this, our numbers are falling like flies, the wounded numbers are rising dangerously. Our healers only have so much power and many of them have _

_become one of the injured as they collapse in fatigue" Yuudai's second in command; a witch stated angrily her hand itching her head and the other hand; her magic hand by her side ready for action._

"_So you want us to pull back? Do you know what these people did to us? Do you not remember? We __**cannot **__pull back now! Not while so much is still at stake, they will just come after us, we will still die at least here we can die with honour" he hissed looking up from the jewel he was putting his magic in._

_The witch looked at him in defeat and shook her head sadly,_

"_I feel for you dear sorcerer however we pledged our lives to your order, if you wish us to carry on then we shall. Don't be surprised if the fighters become rowdy, we have little to no fight left only this burden of anger that we know not what to do with." With that said she turned and left him overlooking the roof of a large building._

_Yuudai's hand shook as he closed his eyes and tried to remember his reason, the reason that these people had to feel pain. They weren't innocent no matter what anyone else believed. __**He **__knew the truth._

_These people were simple humans that had no powers and were jealous of those better than them so they believed that it was within their right to kill them off. Even the tiniest babe had to die because it would only grow up to believe the same as its foremothers and forefathers._

_It didn't matter if everyone else left him, he had the power and he would wipe out all the humans if that was what it was to take._

"I was a fool, I understand now but back then I was just too hurt. I didn't see that not only was I hurting those mere humans by killing them off one by one but I was also hurting my own people as I forced them to kill every woman and babe" the sorcerer admitted.

* * *

Murata nodded; even he could tell Yuudai understood now where he had gone wrong.

"I did not plan on a rebellion; I did not plan on a lot of things. My second in command had given me my warning and I had dismissed her. Behind my back she had told them I was the mad one and pledged a _second _allegiance to those humans that had wronged us"

He shut his eyes and shook his head as if trying to get rid of the picture in his mind of the day that he was betrayed by his own people.

"It is important that you understand that I wasn't fighting, I was creating a mass weapon with my powers to kill everyone in the whole port town; even myself and my people. With the use of alchemy I was transmuting my life energy into an object, life energy has always been unstable so when I had used up all my life energy it would explode; everyone would have been reduced to pink dust. I wanted it to be a lesson that both sides could learn from-" he paused shaking his head again as he swallowed loudly.

"While you thought people were fighting they were actually plotting to kill you with the humans?" Murata pieced together and Yuudai nodded.

"I had only one ally that I didn't even know existed and that was Haru, he must have spent weeks in the human armies trying to hold back my assassination but realising the night was coming that I would be killed he came to warn me not knowing how so very close that night was"

_Yuudai shivered but kept pushing his life energy into the mass murdering weapon, he rarely felt warm anymore and he was little more than a walking willow tree. Not quite skeletal but most definitely malnourished._

_The removal of his life energy literally sucked everything out of him slowly and painfully but he knew how important it was that he kept going. No matter how many times he had to stop over the days because he was too frightened; too cowardly to end his own life quickly._

_He didn't even see the shadow behind him or the hand that shot out and grabbed him, the next thing he knew he was flung across the room and skidded along the floor until he hit the wall; arching his back at the pain._

"_Get up necromancer!" _

_Yuudai was a fearless magical warrior but he wasn't stupid enough to think that he could win physically against someone who barely pushed him and still managed to knock him flying across the room._

_The voice was cold and full of hate, he was frightened no matter how much it hurt him to admit it. The amount of emotional distress he was under debating on ending his life and those around him was weighing down on him and he shook as he got to his knees._

"_Stop this madness right now! It will end up with only your demise, take your life and leave; never show your face to the people here again!" Yuudai looked up and was shocked to see that beautiful face from that time ago distorted into something menacing._

_Forcing his eyes away from those hard forest green eyes his own eyes flittered nervously towards the nearest exit but it obviously wasn't to be; as soon as he made one step forward he was grabbed and slammed against the wall hard; a cry forced from his blue cold lips._

"_Leave!" _

_Yuudai shook harder than a leaf and shook his head refusing to look at that decidedly evil face, all he could think about was how the humans had destroyed the life of another magical being and made them into some bitter being._

"_I can't, not until this is finished I will not leave until I know that my people are safe! Until our children no longer have to cry as their parents are beaten and raped in front of their eyes! I will not leave!" he mumbled, having not the energy to manage anything more assertive._

_He never saw the slap until his face was forced to the side and a whistle swooshed passed his ear leaving him disorientated; a throbbing pain burning through the taut flesh of his hollowed cheek bone. _

"_You think that by killing yourself and all of those around you people will honour you as a saint in years to come? There will always be others who will step up to kill us and that is why many of us choose to live in hiding and if one is confident enough to flaunt their powers then maybe they deserve to perish. You will be seen as the enemy here not those that you wish" Haru yelled shaking the skinny frame._

"_Well what the hell am I supposed to do?! The people look to me to save them! They begged me to do something and now that I am you speak that they don't want me to? This world is so confusing and full of spiteful, hateful people who care about little else other than themselves" Yuudai yelled fighting against the tight hold._

_Haru sighed and closed his eyes forcing himself to calm down, if he lost control he didn't want to kill the confused necromancer by accident, Yuudai had known from a young child that he or his twin would die. _

_He had grown up hating the world for the evil fate that had been bestow upon him and his beloved brother, he wanted to make a difference by he just wasn't sure how he was to do that. He thought that he was making the people proud of him._

_He was still so naïve and Haru hated his parents for that fact._

"_You must run now, don't look back. People are not logical Yuudai even us as magical beings. They will kill you if you stay here; you must forgive but never forget. Yes people have died and they will be avenged but for now you must leave and hide until things have calmed. Not all the humans want to hurt us" _

_Yuudai shook his head, large tears welling up behind his large blue eyes. If he gave this up what else did he have left to fight for. His brother had been so great, Daiyuu had made his mark and now that Yuudai wanted to make his own, the people turned him away._

"_I am afraid" the smaller male finally whispered as if the answer had just come to him._

_Haru chuckled and lightly gripped Yuudai's pale chin, forcing him to look up. "Of course and many of us are. I will help you but you have to trust me if there isn't trust then we won't get anywhere". It took a moments hesitation but Yuudai nodded._

_Haru smiled and pulled the platinum blonde away from the wall._

'_**Ready? Aim? Fire!'**_

_Yuudai's eyes widened when he saw the incoming of arrows flying up into the sky and diving down like an eagle to its prey. He stood transfixed in fear, the meaning of Haru's words just getting to him he had been so blinded by his hate he had failed to listen to the cries of his people._

_His failure resulted in their resentment turning his way._

_Haru grabbed the pale sorcerer and pulled him away from the window and under a desk making sure to grab his life force weapon on the way. If that was broken by anyone other than the necromancer or lost then not only would the port town still be annihilated but the sorcerer would also die._

_Even as the doors were smashed open and then windows shattered from the impact of the arrows, Haru held on to the shaking form protecting him from every hit with his larger body. They were going to be taken but he still had time to plan an escape._

_

* * *

_"You said that he had two personalities and two sides was that what you saw when he was throwing you around?" Murata asked and Yuudai shook his head, shadows formed as his leant forwards and his fringe covered his eyes.

"No that was just a violent side of him just like everyone has when they are angry and desperate. I learnt during the week when he was slowly getting worse and near passing what he meant when he said he was sick" he explained.

Murata didn't say anything.

"He conjured the memory, the memory of how he became sick and you may realise that it is so very familiar to you because, the same thing that happened to my sun happened to my brother when he got rid of Soushi" he whispered.

Murata froze in shock.

"I watched the memory and I didn't remember a single event that happened in it yet I can recount it perfectly, if I didn't see the hate in his eyes when he showed it to me I could have said that he was simply trying to make a mean joke" he chuckled weakly when he saw the double black's face.

"I see that I have shocked you, it is of no matter of mine if I share with you the memory, I do not remember it as I told you"

* * *

"_It is under the wish of his majesty that we are gathered here to witness the execution of a tyrant, the very man that wished to disallow the two races to unify and the same man that wished the death of the future king" the man in rich robes continued to read off the pre-prepared list._

_Yuudai lay limply, his eyes blank. He didn't understand where he had gone wrong and why he had been forced to suffer like this. He wondered if it was the will of his fates and his punishment for re-creating his father in such a monstrous form._

_He looked over at the royal family watching him, Lady Cheri with the tiny toddler in her arms; she looked worried whereas the baby watched with a blank expression. Next to them stood Haru, Yuudai didn't know what to think about that one._

_And yet a surge of hate tingled through his body at the sight of the dual haired conjurer. _

_And Stroffel, the man couldn't be seen but no one seemed surprised, the Lady Maoh's brother was a coward and many knew and yet he still managed to cause such destruction whether it was his own ideas or another's._

_He could feel the weapon in his pocket by he didn't know how to activate it, he didn't want to kill that tiny babe but he would not be killed by the hands of a human with no power. When he was to die it would be only at the hands of a formidable opponent._

_Haru's eyes widened when he saw the sorcerer begin to glow faint red, Haru knew that he was once again drawing out his life energy to try and finish the weapon and that he was actually intending to use it._

"_My Lady take cover!" he ordered shooing her away gently, ignoring panicked gasps and the loud chatter of what was going on he stepped onto the podium cautiously, he didn't want to startle the sorcerer seeing as he seemed to be withdrawn._

"_Yuudai, Yuudai I need you to look and me and talk to me" he talked loud and clearly and hush swept amongst the crowd but strangely the man didn't respond to the statement however the red energy seemed to get bigger in size as he increased the rate at which his life energy was being drained._

"_Moonus Yuudai! I demand that you listen to me!" he ordered louder and still he got not answer._

_It was when he made a move to step closer that a chill passed through him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood sharp, Yuudai had lifted his head and was looking straight at him, his eyes still blank but the oceanic blue was bleeding red in his left eye. _

"_Don't come any closer or you will regret it conjurer!"_

"_Yuudai I won't move any closer but I need you to look and listen to me, I don't want to hurt you and I know that you don't want to hurt these people, if I free you now I want you to leave these lands and never come back" he replied._

_Yuudai laughed, it was a cross between hysterical and just plain insanity. This was no longer the Yuudai that they had all met; this was what had been brewing inside the meek sorcerer at every point in his life when he had been hurt or let down._

_His power had manifested into some sort of other, darker side as what happened with most powerful magical beings._

"_it is too late for that, these people are nothing to me, as long as my father remains in the dirt and my brother remains dead as a spirit that serves you then this world is little to me but a playground. I couldn't careless what became of you and if I destroyed this pathetic planet now then I would have rid of my father as fate wants" _

_The tiny brunet toddler/baby escaped his mother's grasp as they were pushed and shoved towards the carriage that would take them to safety, the woman yelled in worry as her baby crawled towards the podium where the two men were stood._

_Yuudai's body finally stopped glowing; his life energy was almost empty. He brought forward the weapon; it was a blood red ruby the size of his palm. The shine from it stopped most people in their tracks as they wanted to get a look at the beautiful stone._

"_Yuudai, don't do this. There is still so much that can be done to safe this world, our people can still be saved the right person just needs to come along to lead us into the right lifestyle you just need to wait" Haru pleaded._

_Yuudai's shoulder shook with his laugher and at last the ruby rose into the sky. _

"_It is time for the world to be __**cleansed!**__" he yelled opening his arms out wide. Haru clasped his hands together and widened them apart, pulling together most of his power to make a barrier to at least save the royal family from the destruction that was sure to come._

_Yuudai floated up to the ruby and touched it with his right hand, the power using his body as an outlet to free the attack, Haru yelled when he saw the baby make his way closer to the crazed blonde, as long as he had the barrier open he couldn't move._

_Yuudai also seemed to have seen the child and seemed to wake from his trance, but there was little he could do to stop the power except for to try and destroy it. Summoning the last of his power in his left hand, the blue power visible as a small ball of blue; he slammed it into the ruby. _

_The last Haru saw was the blonde suspended in air, his mouth open wide in a silent scream as his body was wracked with spasms. He poured more energy into the barrier and prayed that Yuudai had managed to destroy it._

_

* * *

__It was almost pitch black when Haru opened his eyes and he had believed that he hadn't been successful or that at least he had been killed in the process of saving the royal family. That was what he had believed until he heard the small giggle._

_He had recognised it so well because there was only one baby and once before had he heard that tiny giggle, it was Baby Gwendal when he had seen Yuudai for the first time. He felt around in the dark until he was standing and then he managed to conjure up a light._

_He almost had a heart attack when what he was seeing hit him._

_In front of him was this tiny son of the Maoh his hands down on the earth and as he giggled earth moved along the ground and that was when he realised that not only was the baby blessed with an element but he had also saved all of their lives by collapsing the ground and encasing them under._

_In front of him Yuudai lay motionless, a pool of blood surrounding his head._

_Haru rushed over and turned the pale willowy form over, he wasn't dead but he wasn't exactly alive, he had placed himself in a sort of coma, whether it was to punish him for his motive or to heal his terrible hurts Haru didn't know._

_He patted the baby Gwendal's head and smiled when the boy curled up on the ground and fell asleep. Haru was expecting great things from the tiny prince; he had just had access to a phenomenon amount of power and saved the lot of them._

_Haru also knew that no one could remember this, as long as people remembered this event more magical beings would be killed and fear would constantly run through both races. Once he had wiped the memory of the people he turned the sorcerer and picked him up._

_Turning to walk away he paused when he heard the slight chink of something glass hitting the floor, he turned and when he saw the darkened red ruby that had been the cause of most of this event he sighed and picked it up._

_He was surprised to see that it was no longer bigger than a small marble._

_As long as it was around Yuudai wouldn't be safe, Haru might have also wiped his memory but if the sorcerer was to even see something that could jog the memory Haru didn't doubt that he would try the same strategy again._

_Knowing that it could potentially cause his demise he conjured a knife and slit his wrist, wrinkling his nose at the sight of blood he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pushing the marble beneath his skin until it wouldn't come out._

_He ripped his dirtied shirt and wrapped up the wound, he knew that he might have just saved Yuudai but he also knew that he had damned himself by absorbing the evil energy into his own body. He may have been strong but he knew that eventually it would take over him and his body would become the weapon._

_

* * *

_Murata placed a hand on Yuudai's shoulder as the man burst into sobs, he still had so much to tell but the pain realised at just the mere start of the story made it too hard for him to even say another word let alone continue the story.

"I wish that I was never born so that Haru didn't have to die and so many didn't have to suffer" he cried. Murata didn't know what to say or do, he didn't think that anything that he could say would help the other feel better.

He soon realised what he could do when the other wrapped his arms around himself as if there was no one left to love and comfort him except himself. Murata grabbed him into a hug; at first he wasn't sure how the other would take it as he stiffened.

However when it seemed that Murata wasn't going to pull away he relaxed and allowed himself to be comforted by someone else that had been through pain a lot through the years, maybe not to the same extent but still had some idea of how he may have been feeling.

Shinou sighed as he rested against the door, he hadn't known the extent of his older brother's suffering and he had always wondered but he had had no idea how to confront him about it or how to make him see that what happened wasn't his fault.

Their parents hadn't exactly helped the matters when they were younger; his twin had always been the one to bottle things up. He remembered clearly that when they had been told that they would die Shinou had burst into tears and refused to talk to anyone for weeks.

His parents had understood that he needed time to understand what he had to do and why he had to do it and they left him alone. Eventually Shinou managed to make peace with himself and had made the compromise that people would think of him as a hero like his father.

He had loved the idea and could hardly wait for the day to come.

Yuudai on the other hand had been hit so very hard yet he didn't understand how to unleash these feeling he had, he bottled up his feeling of betrayal and fear. He began to withdraw and rebel, he seemed to understand that he was changing but didn't know how to handle it.

So he had made someone else rule his life, he had used Shinou as an escape from his own feelings, as long as Shinou was happy he was happy, when Shinou was sad he was sad, When Shinou was tired or hungry or everything at all, so was Yuudai.

Most people didn't understand that though, they all just thought that Yuudai had a brother complex and they left the two brothers to handle it on their own, they didn't understand that Yuudai was a very confused and hurt child that needed help.

By the time that anyone had realised it was way too late for him to be helped, he was bitter and resentful to everyone but his dear brother. No one wanted to have anything to do with him and he didn't care because he had the only person he would ever need.

As long as Shinou was alive so was Yuudai and that was the way it had to be.

* * *

Murata was confused when Yuudai suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter, he pulled away and Yuudai jumped up merrily and clutched his stomach as it began to hurt from all the loud laughter that left his lips.

Murata looked at him in both worry and shock, he wanted to say that the other had gone mad but he seemed truly happy like he had pulled a joke and it had the exact effect that he had wanted it to.

"Psyche!" he yelled as his laughter faded but as soon as he looked at the sage once more he burst into laughter, "I can't believe you actually thought I was serious, I know my brother likes his men compassionate but if you go around believing every sob story you won't get very far in life" he giggled.

Murata sat gobsmacked.

He would have thought that the sorcerer was just embarrassed and was trying to take attention away from the situation but there was way too much joy in his expression for him to be lying. Murata flushed red in humiliation and anger.

"You are such a jerk! I thought that Shinou was wrong and we could actually get along" he yelled before stamping his foot and storming out the room in exasperation. He paused to throw a heated glare at Shinou as if it was his fault before he pushed him out the way.

"Sorry Daiyuu, I just couldn't resist it, now where did you say that dear castle of yours was? I think I will draw too much fun there than to stay here much longer" he grinned before he gently touched foreheads with his brother before running out after Murata.

"**Hey **Daikenja you should have seen your face, it was all like …."

Shinou shook his head as is brother's voice faded out. He smiled before he followed the two of them out; he wondered how much if any of what Yuudai said was true. There was real joy on Yuudai's face as he laughed at the shocked double black, however,

If the story was true that joy could have just been because someone had finally listened to how he felt inside. Their family was naturally good at changing the situation quickly and they had mastered the expressions they showed on their faces.

Only they had mastered them a little too well as Shinou really couldn't tell if his brother had been joking or telling the truth. He did wonder which it was but he also knew that Yuudai was a private person that wouldn't answer any question straight up.

And when he said any, he meant it.

* * *

"Tell me again Shinou why is urhh … Yuudai here?" Yuuri asked curiously as he nervously scratched the back of his head. It was another breakfast yet the air was very tense. Gwendal, Gunter and Murata were too busy glaring at the sorcerer who seemed completely oblivious as his chirpily ate his bread.

"Mini holiday?" Shinou smiled with a slight chuckle, his eyes twinkling,

"Could you pass the bread please?" Murata asked bitingly and Yuudai paused his munching to look at the sage with a sly smile. Shinou hoped he wasn't about to pull any funny business, he really hadn't been lying when he said Yuudai would never answer a straight question and he also hadn't been lying when he said that his Azalea and Yuudai wouldn't get along.

"I could" Yuudai replied before he continued eating.

Murata grit his teeth,

"Then pass it!"

"I _would _but do you know the possibility there is that I could break a nail?"

"I really don't care Yuudai, just pass the bread!"

"Really Daikenja such grumpiness in the morning anyways the answer is-"

"Pass . the . bread!" Murata growled,

Yuudai grinned,

"I don't think it is in my best interest to do so because as soon as I pick it up not only could I break a nail or chip my nail polish you will snatch it from me upping the chance of either of the two misfortunes that could come to my precious nails"

"Your talons wouldn't break if a fifty ton weight dropped on them can you please just pass the bread" Murata sighed, he was still terribly tender after the other blonde had tricked him in such a cruel way.

"You are too far away I'm sorry I don't think I will"

Shinou sighed and slapped his head in frustration; he had known something like this would happen.

"Yuudai, pass me the bread please" Gwendal asked gruffly, he was expecting a fight and if need be he would simply reach over and grab the bread basket but he wanted to see if the other blonde simply felt like winding the double black up.

"Of course I would" Yuudai grinned handing the bread basket to Gwendal and Murata boiled,

"Why did you give it to him I asked first!"

"You did ask but Gwendal didn't ask he politely _ordered _me to pass the bread you gave me the choice by asking if I _could _pass the bread in which case I didn't want to pass you the bread, now if you have said pass the bread I would have given it to you. You really do need voice what you actually mean" he chirped.

Yuuri was sitting with his mouth open; he didn't think he had ever seen Murata look so annoyed, steam was almost pouring out of his ears in annoyance. Conrad and Shinou looked fairly amused and Wolfram slapped Yuuri on the back causing him to hiss but shut his mouth in the process.

"Why this has been a fabulous morning, thank you for the breakfast I think I shall go for a walk to reacquaint myself with the castle, it has been a long time. Do excuse me" he smiled before leaving the table.

* * *

Yuudai sat on a windowsill, his legs dangling out the window and Puca dozing by his side; it was so odd to be back there. In the room where he had first met the love of his life, in the room he had seen that giggling baby.

'_You were right my love I was afraid and I did need to forgive, I will never forget the things of my past but I shall move past them just as you willed me to.'_


	13. Baby Names, Wedding Quarrels and

BloodyPinkRose - I do apologise that I seem to be focusing on Yuudai a lot, or at least I think I am. Next chapter hopefully should be about Yozak and Conrad with some YuurixWolfram, they seem to be a tad neglected or at least the first pair seem to be. Cheri should be in it quite a bit too. So Yuudai will be out for a while after this chapter so I don't focus on him. Well apart from that I hope you enjoy. I DONT OWN KKM

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Baby names, wedding quarrels and shocking truths

Life at the castle with Yuudai was definitely strange to say the least but the people in the castle seem to really warm up to him quickly. He was often found in one of the bedrooms near Cheri's room. The ex-Maou had told them all that it used to be Gwendal's room when he was just a baby.

Before they even knew it yet another month had gone by and they realised how important events were getting, not only did they have the zombie father running around but they also had the babies on their way and they had to work out what to do about Shinou's depleting health.

Yuuri and Wolfram had yet to speak of them being ready to marry and if they were speaking in defence of why that was it had to do with the fact there was so much other stuff going on that it was rare to have the whole family together for a meal.

Shinou did seem to be a lot less hassled now that he had this twin living with them; he was a lot more smiley but it was easy to see that he was fast failing. Black circles covered his dulled eyes and he rarely had appetite for anything.

Murata was getting much bigger but instead of resting like he should had been he was always making sure he was in Shinou's sight. Despite the words he had had with Yuudai he couldn't help but still think there was _something _that he could do to help.

Yuudai was always around helping people with things more often than not flaunting his powers around but the moment he saw his brother; and he seemed to be struggling along he would be there giving him a boast of Majutsu.

It was also almost ordinary to see him carrying around a strange looking tome, whenever he was asked about it he would just smile politely but he would never say what it was or where it had suddenly come from.

Gunter was spending even more time in the library looking up as much as he could about the legend and anything that could help him to find a way to counter the idea of their zombie father coming back from the dead over and over again other than by the way they had to die.

Gwendal was glued to his office working; he took on the work of Yuuri and Gunter while they were busy with their own problems as well as doing his own. Gunter did still come round every hour or so just to make sure he wasn't working himself to the bone.

Greta had taken to learning the medical arts from Giesela, since there weren't many injuries at the castle anymore she had taken to going into the town surrounding the castle to help those that needed it.

Yozak and Conrad were always off going to different army stations, Gwendal had expressed to them his concern over the fact that there was something coming and that the armies would need to be ready so they had been going around making sure they were in top conditions mentally and physically.

Anissina and Cheri were doing whatever Anissina and Cheri would do normally.

* * *

Their first family breakfast in almost three weeks, Yuuri and Wolfram had decided that they all needed cheering up; their family was falling apart in their individual worries. They had to bring up the naming of the children again and they needed to start preparing for the wedding.

Despite the fact they were all worried they all seemed glad that they were together for breakfast and there was a pleasant hum of conversation. It was almost as if they hadn't seen each other in months let alone the fact they lived in the same castle.

"I have an announcement" Yuuri began raising from his seat at the head of the table, he was slightly nervous but he knew that he only had to fear the scream of happiness that would erupt Cheri, Wolfram held his hand under the table, his face burning.

Shinou smiled softly, it was about time really. He had known that they had been ready almost before they did, any person that was observing would have known. Their attitude to each other had completely changed.

They had become aware of each other and their eyes almost always sort each other out.

"Me and Wolfram … or rather Wolfram and I have decided to get married" he spoke loud and clearly, no one would have guessed that his hands had been shaking under the table, encased by Wolfram's own hands.

The room was silent while the information was processed before Cheri screamed loudly and stood from her place throwing herself at Yuuri and Wolfram and sobbing about how happy she was they had finally decided to tie the knot.

As a loud chatter started up about ideas for the wedding Yuudai noticed movement in the corner of his red eye, he watched as the person pulled their hood up and turned to leave. His eyes widened and he paled.

He noticed that swagger almost anywhere only, it couldn't be! Could it?

* * *

"But Wolfie you _have _to have a white dress!" Cheri whined and her blonde son frowned at her, what didn't she understand about what he was saying. He wasn't some asexual being, he didn't just get pregnant, he wasn't a virgin therefore he couldn't, _wouldn't _wear white!

Sure that was a hypothetical case of course considering the fact he _wasn't _pregnant but if he was that was how it would be. Besides he wasn't a virgin anyways, during one of their dates he and Yuuri had gotten a little too carried away.

Shinou sighed, not only was he tired but even he could tell this wasn't getting anywhere however he smiled and decided to bring something else up. Something that he had been waiting forever to get started on.

"Well for now why don't you two agree to disagree and let us get started on a more interesting subject" he asked slyly and he wasn't the surprised to have everyone's attention on him. Yuudai rolled his eyes, his brother was such an attention seeker.

"Which would be what exactly?" Wolfram asked icily and Shinou grinned

"Why don't we name the quadruplets?" he asked and after a brief silence it was agreed that that was going to be a much more interesting thing. Especially with the blonde everyone wondered what eccentric thing he would come up with.

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow,

"What do you mean by 'we'? When we name the babies it will be me and Yuuri that do it"

Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram with an 'Oh really look'

"Didn't papa Yuuri say that Shinou and Daikenja were going to name the babies?" Greta asked curiously and Wolfram shook his head stubbornly.

"No actually wimp said that they could name _the _baby not _babies _therefore they can name one but not the others" he proclaimed proudly that he seemed to be the only one that had seen the loophole in what Yuuri had said.

"I don't actually have any ideas do you Shinou?" Murata asked curiously; carrying on as if the blonde had never said a word. Shinou rubbed his chin absently as he thought about the wide range of names he had heard while being the Great Spirit. There was nothing particularly flashy about them.

"Hmmm …" Shinou pondered hard and long,

He scanned the room for ideas and when his mischievous eyes landed on a certain bowl a light bulb went off in his head and he grinned happily. He had just the idea, the others seemed happy to see that he had ideas.

Murata was worried about what he would pick.

"How about Plum, Apple, Orange and Coconut!" he grinned looking pleased with himself, he awaited the shouts of agreements but when none came he looked around wondering what everyone was waiting for.

"What?" he asked when no one said anything but just looked at him to make sure he was being serious, when he didn't suddenly burst out with a 'Psyche you should have seen your faces', they sighed.

"How about Pickles and Cream while we're at it" Murata deadpanned.

Shinou's eyes sparkled and he nodded, "Now you've got it, not sure about the Pickles but Cream is definitely a nice mix" he smiled and Murata slapped his head.

"_Shinou_" Murata's voice lowered and deepened as he warned the Original King.

"Is that a no then?" he finally asked with a sigh and everyone breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Definitely a no!" Yuuri nodded to himself and the other's agreed with him.

A strange sound erupted Yuudai and his shoulder's began to shake as he struggled to hold it in. the other's were confused whereas Shinou pouted and crossed his arms like a sulky little child that didn't get his way.

"Stop laughing at me pretty boy, you think you're so great lets hear what you have" he challenged.

Yuudai cocked an eyebrow at the 'pretty boy' comment, "Don't call me that it is disheartening to hear from my younger twin and besides we're identical" he reasoned and Shinou shook his head stubbornly.

"Not identical, you have natural colours in your hair I don't have and you have a red eye and your hair is a much whiter blonde than my yellowy blonde. You _are _the pretty one how can you not see that?" he asked

Yuudai decided to ignore his rant knowing that if he responded the other would just continue with it.

"Just don't call me pretty boy!" he ordered,

"Oh shove an apple in it your majesty" Shinou retorted.

"You're the majesty and that _is _something you would do" Yuudai shot back.

Murata reached and cuffed both of them round the head before sitting down with an unimpressed scowl on his face, "Shinou act your age, Yuudai answer the question"

Yuudai sighed and ignored the slight bump on his head whereas Shinou whined as he grabbed his head, the others seemed to ignore the younger twin as they focused on Yuudai, they were all into hearing what he was going to pick.

Yuudai leaned back in his chair and looked to the high ceiling, he had seen many a name that he liked but he wanted to keep on track of the theme, Sun and Moon; after all that _was _who they were so it was fitting to do so.

"Fine then, how about Hikari, Natsuki, Tsukiko and Haru?" he asked and the room was quiet as they all mulled over the names, they weren't ones that were come across very often but they definitely suited.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I like them" Yuuri smiled at the platinum blonde.

"There is a good balance and if they decided to split up the ruling there are two to rule the night and two to rule the day" Gunter added and Yuudai nodded, that had been his plan. He believed that all of them would rule one day.

"What are the meanings Yuudai?" Greta asked blinking her big eyes and cocking her head curiously, Yuudai opened his mouth to speak but it was Murata that answered the questions.

"Hikari means Light, Haru means Sun, Natsuki means Moon Vegitation and Tsukiko means Moon Child. That's an excellent choice of names Yuudai I don't think we could have done it better ourselves" he smiled.

Yuudai blushed slightly but nodded in thanks and Shinou stroked his hairless chin pondering on where his brother could have got such names. He didn't know why but he always thought that the name Haru to his brother was something special.

"The people will definitely approve" Gwendal nodded, "Excuse me, I have report that need to be done" he rose and left the room. Gunter frowned slightly before he also stood and bowed slightly before running after his dark haired lover.

"I could have come up with better names!" Wolfram exploded though secretly he thought the names were really good too. No one bothered to pay him any attention, too many people liked the names to bother to change them.

Not that anyone had anything better.

Shinou stretched and plucked an apple from the bowl, "Well then it is settled. You are better at this than I thought you would be brother of mine" he smiled and Yuudai cocked an eyebrow again.

"That isn't saying much now is it younger one, you never seem to think much do you?"

"Hey! You jerk I just tried to compliment you!"

"Well don't!"

Murata had finally had enough and slammed his palms on the table, ignoring as the food jumped, "Would the two of you just **SHUT UP**!" his loud voice echoed the room and when he didn't hear another peep out of either of them he smiled and sat down where he began to enjoy his tea.

"Humph"

"Sorry Azalea"

Cheri brightened once she realised the talk had finished and at once turned to look at her youngest, and funny enough first to be married son. It was a shame, she had always thought it would have been Conrad but to her surprise as far as she knew he was still single.

Gwendal was a lost cause, with all those wrinkles she knew there wouldn't be many that would be attracted to him. She had offered to give him some of her ointments but he always just gave her one of those frowns of his.

He couldn't say that she hadn't tried.

"So Wolfie what kind of dress _are _we talking since you won't do white?" she asked with a sweet smile, Yuuri paled, he could guess that Wolfram wouldn't let him leave while he had to endure the torture. He looked helpless as the others began to leave sensing hours of talk.

Shinou didn't move, he only grinned and put his elbows on the table so he could rest his chin on his hands, he wouldn't miss this talk for anything. Murata's eyebrow twitched but he just stayed and continued to sip his tea.

Yuudai muttered a brief excuse before he left the table.

* * *

He knew that swagger and he couldn't believe that she had dared to show her face there, he didn't even know that she had survived but he knew at as soon as he saw her, he was going to rip her to pieces.

No one double crossed him and lived to see it.

When he was far enough in the gardens that no one could witness what he was about to do he opened up his senses and tried to 'see' where the little brute was hiding. He narrowed his eyes when he didn't feel her.

She had obviously been training as well, but she didn't know that he wasn't a fool anymore. He wouldn't take her tricks again and he would make sure she wouldn't leave able to walk. His red eye glowed brightly as his anger rose.

"Your anger will always be your downfall"

Yuudai whipped around when he heard the voice and dropped into an attacking position, she wasn't going to get rid of it. however when he saw her he frowned and stood straight, she looked almost different.

Younger than when they had last met well over a hundred years before. It couldn't be her but it was certainly her voice and those sharp eyes were pretty much her as well. That stupid witch had always been like a hawk.

"Winny what an unpleasant surprise" he narrowed his eyes, the leggy red head sniggered and flung her long red locks behind her shoulder as if dismissing his words. He didn't like that one bit, she was under estimating him.

"Still alive are we? Dear Haru had to pay the price for your foolishness did he? I warned you about your anger and your hate but you didn't listen. When you find out you will regret it" she continued to snigger and Yuudai bristled.

"Find out what! What the hell do you want? Stay away from my family or else I'll kill you!" he snapped and she bent over to clutch her stomach as she began laughing hard. Yuudai felt some of his confidence leave.

"_Your family?_ That is the most absurd thing I have heard, people like you don't have _family _you have people that pity you and so they take you in. you think that you can ever be forgiven for the sins you have committed? You are pathetic." She spat once she had calmed her hysterics.

Yuudai literally saw red.

He slammed the lithe body up against a thick tree trunk, one pale hand tight around her neck the other; wand finger at the ready. He wouldn't go through that idea of worthlessness again, Haru had perished getting him out of it. He wouldn't fall back into it.

"I said, **Find.Out .What**?" he demanded behind gritted teeth. The witch choked and grinned before spitting in his face, she wouldn't submit to him. Not again.

"Do you really want to kill me? An innocent of your kind?" she asked and his expression darkened, innocent? That woman thought that _she _was innocent and was pulling his weak spot of not hurting his own people.

"You disgust me" he replied tightening his grip, his wand finger sparked and then she seemed to realise how very serious he was because very quickly she changed her tune.

"You cannot kill me" she gasped as her airway was slowly getting cut off and he cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'what the hell do you think I am in the process of doing'.

"I am dead you fool! I don't look like this, my soul is in this child's necklace, she is my descendant, a mere human I agree but she has no idea that I am here. Punish her not!" she rasped and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion but guessed she spoke the truth.

He threw her to the side and looked down at her darkly, how he wished she was alive just so he could drain every bit of blood that stayed in her veins, if it wasn't for her then Haru would still be alive and they would be together.

He wouldn't be left trying desperately to pick up the pieces of his life alone.

"I'm warning you Winny, tell me what and I'll let the human go. It is no skin of my back if another of those pathetic lot die" he stated and the witch hissed at him in anger, his anger really was going to be his demise.

"Her name is not the human, it is Velma and if you so much as bruise another part of her, even if you touch her you will answer to her friends and I promise you those that you call _family _will not be as close to you as you hope" she sniffed.

Yuudai rolled his eyes and raised his finger.

"One …"

She looked at him blankly and he raised both his eyebrows waiting,

"Two …"

"Thre-"

Before he could complete the final number she caught on and began talking, she hoped the bastard killed himself when he heard the news and she knew that she had to get out of there before he tried to kill her again.

"I know that you are aware that your father-" she was cut off briskly,

"That thing is not my father!"

"Right, anyways that _thing, _you know that it is moving? Well it has raised a hell of an army, demons and humans alike. He has a co ruler in this army …" she trailed off and Yuudai's eyes widened drastically, it … it couldn't be!

"No" he whispered paling to a sheet.

Winny nodded,

"I saw with my own eyes, you know you must cremate us when we die, we do not lose power in death and when we rise we rise with power, easily controlled you _know _this!" she stated desperately once she realised that he had gone silent, a silent Yuudai wasn't good.

"I did … I did … I DID WHAT I **HAD **TO!" he yelled, his rage took over and without thinking he pointed his magic finger at her and a bright light temporarily blinded him. He continued to shout at the unconscious red head and sparks of Majutsu and colour sparked everywhere.

The next thing he knew was that he was being restrained, he struggled weakly and then he simply allowed himself to become limp, his eyes dulled as he withdrew into himself, he had to reach inside himself so that he wouldn't lose it.

He was still needed, becoming truly insane wasn't going to help matters!

* * *

"What was that about?" Gwendal asked his sword drawn as he signalled to the guards to check the area to see if they could get any idea of how all of this had come to happen. Giesela was knelt next to the red head checking her vitals.

Gunter was looking at the shattered jewel of a necklace that was lying beside her curiously, for some reason he just knew that it had a part to play in all of this.

"Velma!" Yuuri gasped once he recognised her, she was that weird wizard person but he was sure that she was human just using one of those human stones for her magic.

"Who?" Wolfram asked, he really didn't remember and Yuuri quickly explained.

"The area is clear, so we know this wasn't an attack on him" Murata commented offhand.

Shinou cradled his brother's limp muttering form close to him, this was certainly strange. "I think we will have to have a little talk with him when he comes to" he stated seriously. His voice sent shivers down all of their spines.

Shinou was beyond pissed.

* * *

"Are you mad at him?" Murata asked softly as he sat on their bed beside the blonde; lying face down on the bed. All he heard was a series of grunts as the other talked into the pillow but the grunts were enough to let him know he was pissed still.

"Shin, give him a break something traumatic has obviously happened, we cant just expect him to tell us his life story. From what I know it was very painful, we need to start slowly and perhaps question this Velma" he continued.

Shinou sat up and sighed,

"It has to be that boy, the one, his Sun. it probably has something to do with that zombie of our father running around"

Murata noticed he sounded tired and he didn't like it one bit.

"Why don't you forget about all that for the rest of the day, with all that had been going on I'm afraid I have been very lonely" he whispered coyly.

Shinou cocked an eyebrow before he grinned foxily, he knew exactly what the other was trying to do but he knew that he needed the distraction. It wasn't like he was going to say no to it anyways; he was still a man, dying or not!

"Come here Azalea" he growled and Murata smiled and crooked a finger,

"Come get me _Shin_" he challenged.

And Shinou lunged.

* * *

BloodyPinkRose - So we have children names now hehe, thanks to **Nienna** for the bundles of names you sent me in reviews! They really helped as you can probably guess. Hope you are all enjoying it so far we still have a looong way to go.


	14. Questions, Fun and Games

BloodyPinkRose - Sorry kinda late right, ah well it's here now, so enjoy yeah. DONT OWN KKM!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Questions, fun and games

"Why are you here?" Gwendal asked his voice deep and hard. The woman didn't even look up from her bonds but she was awake and she was fully conscious of what was going on. This cell was one of the coldest they had.

One specially designed to break in those that wouldn't provide the information needed, perhaps it was too soon for him to have put the young woman there but he was tired, he was tired of having to sit around and wait for these people to do what was needed of them.

He needed results and they didn't have time to be skirting around because some pathetic fool wouldn't cooperate with him. He sighed and leant against the side of the cell, his eye was hurting, and he was tired and irritable.

"Why won't you speak, you are aware that you could be taken in and killed for treason, all you have to do is state your purpose for being here and then we will release you" he tried to comfort but by the way she stiffened it had the opposite effect.

"My name is Velma …" she started quietly but she didn't give anymore to him, Gwendal clenched his fist tight, he didn't care for her name that wasn't why she was there and besides Yuuri had already provided her name.

"I don't know why I am here, I was back home then I was here, I felt a terrible pain but someone told me that I didn't have to worry and that everything was going to be alright and then nothing. I woke up in here with your looming shadow hanging over me and demanding things that clearly have nothing to do with you" she sniffed glaring up at him her eyes glaring.

"Gwendal why don't you let me try?" Conrad suggested from the door to the cell, his brother didn't so much as look at him, Gwendal just grunted and moved past him. He noticed Yozak in the corner but whatever he was doing there Gwendal didn't care.

* * *

"You are the one in company with Keenan and Adalbert aren't you?" Conrad asked and she nodded, Yozak moved closer to the cell so that he could study her, he was usually good at telling if someone was lying or not.

"I just want to go back home, I haven't done anything wrong, I don't even know why I am here, someone just bring me Adalbert and let me home" she told them, she looked confused at best as if she really didn't know what was going on.

"Conrad, she is telling the truth she really doesn't know why we are here and even … why she is here" Yozak frowned and Conrad cocked an eyebrow but wasn't yet ready to leave her, he had three more questions to ask her.

"Do you know of Shinou?" he asked ignoring the slight look he received from Yozak, they had all agreed that no one would know of the Original King being around but if Adalbert was going to be coming that guy would definitely catch on.

"Of course I do, do you really think I could be around Adalbert without him having telling us of his people's beginnings, who do you think I am!" she demanded indignantly and Conrad smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

Looks like she really was a feisty one, she had obviously just been confused to begin with and that along with Gwendal's overpowering manner it was enough to make anyone defensive and scared, it wasn't his fault he seemed to have a soft presence.

"Fine then, did you know that he had a twin?" he asked leading on to the more important of his questions, when he was met with a blank face he just sighed. That was another dead end; she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do these questions have to do with me?" she demanded, her eyes maddened and harsh, she was sick of all this playing around she wanted them to untie her and let her go home, either that or for them to send call for Adalbert to come get her.

"You attacked Shinou's twin and we don't know why you did so, that is why I am asking these of you" Conrad finally explained and before the woman could attempt to bite his head off Yozak stepped in, it was cold and he wasn't particularly in the mood to be there.

"He is at the moment not in a state of mind to tell us what we need to know; therefore the duty lies to you to help us. Until you decide to cooperate we will leave you here. In the mean time I will have a messenger to scout for Von Grantz" he told her before grabbing Conrad's shoulder and leaving the dungeons.

* * *

"I don't think that she is hiding anything, I really do believe that she doesn't understand what is going on and what she is doing there" Conrad pondered and Yozak shrugged, he didn't really care, no one seemed to be in any danger.

She was locked in the dungeon, Shinou was getting a little TLC from his boy and Yuudai was on a one way ticket to a loony bin. Conrad sent him a look of warning but didn't open his mouth, he couldn't help it but this was worrying to him.

Too many secrets were looming around; they weren't going to get anywhere if no one stated what they knew.

Yozak sent Conrad a sideward glance and sighed, stopping in his tracks. "For now there is truly nothing we can do, neither of them are talking even if this wizard doesn't know how she got here surely she could have pulled something up for us" he tried to soothe.

Conrad looked a little beaten but nodded.

He was a little startled when arms wrapped around him but he sighed in appreciation it wasn't often that Yozak came into close intimate contact with him when they could be under public view quite easily. His eyes slid closed and he leaned into the contact.

This warmth soothed him greatly.

"It surprises me that the others haven't yet caught on to the fact that we are together and have been for a little while" Yozak chuckled huskily and Conrad made a small noise of affirmative, it had surprised him especially considering Gwendal was normally so sharp he saw through things like that.

"You would actually be pretty surprised" came a giggle from the side, it was almost comical how quickly the two sprung apart and whipped their heads to see who had spoken when they saw the blue eyed blonde they relaxed slightly.

The most he would do was tease them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yozak questioned and Shinou shrugged and took another bite of his apple before pushing off the wall he was leaning on, he truly did love pushing people together and messing with their heads.

"Whatever you take it to mean, I'm guessing that the wizard didn't talk?" he asked and Conrad shook his head but indicated that what she had told them wasn't very helpful, Shinou nodded; well at least he had a name to help.

"Well all I got from Yuudai was the name Winny apart from that he has been pretty vacant, if Daikenja happens to come along this way tell him I said he hasn't had enough rest yet" the mysterious first king grinned before he continued to walk past them throwing his half eaten apple into the air and catching it again.

"Wait! How do you know he will even come back this way?" Conrad called after him and he was gifted with another mischievous giggle, Yozak and Conrad exchanged confused looks.

"He will" was the vague reply before he was gone.

"What goes on in that guy's head?" Yozak complained and Conrad smiled at him and shook his head, he didn't even think that Murata could answer that and they had known each other for such a long time.

"Let's just go and ask if she knows who Winny is"

* * *

"So you're back so soon, how lucky for me to be in a room with such gentlemen that can't get enough of me" the woman spoke sarcastically and Yozak refrained himself from grabbing Conrad and kissing the life out of him just to show her how much they 'couldn't get enough of her'

"I have one more question" Conrad stated and she rolled her eyes,

"One more question, one more question. It is always one more question with you people, why don't you just let me go!" she demanded eyes blazing and Conrad narrowed his eyes, she was actually starting to get on his nerves too.

"If you want to get out of here then I suggest you answer all the 'one more questions' we have. If you don't you may wish that you did when you are killed along with the rest of us" he snapped. Yozak sent him a worried look and Velma refused to look at him.

"What do you want of me?" she asked, her voice oddly subdued as if she had realised that the only way she was going to gain freedom was to help them out. They hadn't hurt her so she didn't really have any reason to be giving them lip.

"Who is Winny to you?" as soon as the name left Conrad's lips, Velma's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. Almost as if she couldn't believe that he had just spoken the word, almost as if it were taboo.

"I don't know any Winny" she muttered her eyes darting to the corner of the room before looking between the two again. Conrad and Yozak didn't even need one of Anissina's truth machines to know she was lying.

"Winny is Velma's ancestor, a great grandmother or such and she is a taboo in their family" the three all looked behind to see Gunter and Murata standing at the door. Yozak whistled, Shinou hadn't been joking; the sage definitely didn't look rested.

"How did you-" Velma began,

"She also happened to be a real Witch and she wasn't human, her power came from within like Yuudai, she didn't use the Esoteric stones. She was a friend of Yuudai's but she betrayed him for the humans because she began to lack trust in his methods" the sage told them.

"I just wanted to let you know that a scout has left to find Adalbert for you" Gunter explained before he left them all to it, he still had to find Gwendal and find out what was eating him, he was acting pretty strange.

"When she died she handed down her soul, preserved in a necklace. She was so powerful that she was able to take over the body of those in possession of her necklace until now, she is really finally gone. Gunter examined Velma's necklace and her soul has been released. Yuudai killed her" Murata almost looked pained to say it

Velma's eyes widened as if she didn't know what to say, of course she had known that her ancestor was with her at all times. The two of them could communicate and now she was gone. The wizard hung her head not wanting them to see her tears.

"I guess we should leave" Conrad suggested seeing the tiny tear droplets hit the concrete floor with a resounding dripping sound. The other two nodded and they stepped outside the cell and locked it before moving towards the stairs moving up into the castle.

* * *

"What were you doing down here anyways your eminence?" Yozak asked curiously.

Murata snapped his fingers, that was the other reason for him going down there, "I was looking for Shinou it is time for his afternoon nap" the sage smiled a little embarrassed when he realised how ridiculous it might have sounded.

Conrad smiled softly at the shorter male whilst Yozak snorted.

"Well that answers how he would know to come to the dungeon" Yozak stated dryly and Murata looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well who told you to look down here?" Conrad asked and Daikenja furrowed his eyebrows,

"Shinou did, I woke up and he was gone all I had was a note sending me to Doria to ask a sheet change, she told me to go to Sangria, to get a new fruit bowl, she told me to go to Gunter where we pieced together some things then he told me to go to the dungeons so what's the catch this time?" he asked.

Conrad sweat dropped and smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"He said 'tell him he hasn't had enough rest yet' does that mean something?" he asked and the Sages eyes glowed in anger, he could just imagine Shinou giggling like a little boy having set up this little trick. The idiot was back in their room.

Nevertheless he smiled sweetly at the duo, a vein popping out of his head before he walked, fairly quickly in the direction of their bedroom. The two could only guess as soon as he was out of their sights he would be charging down corridors.

"You wouldn't think that those two would be such a perfect couple with the way they act, would you?" Yozak asked swinging an arm around Conrad's shoulders and the brunette only smiled at him as they made their way to Conrad's room.

* * *

"How about this dress?" Cheri grinned handing another dress to Wolfram as he came out in an overly puffy white dress. Yuuri didn't envy him as he sat in a nearby chair and quietly chortled to himself, he knew the blonde would get him back later.

"No more **white **dresses mother!" the blonde bit out his emerald eyes burning and Cheri only waved an arm in dismissal, white was just too good a colour for him not to wear one. Besides what other colour would he wear?

Cream made him look so sickly and blues, reds and greens were just too bold. Peaches, lavenders and periwinkles just weren't right. blacks, slivers and golds were just too wrong to mention. It had to be white; she wouldn't allow any other colour.

"But Wolfie no other colour is special enough for you, I want your day to be perfect, right Yuuri. You know what I mean, after all a mother only wants happiness for her son doesn't she?" Cheri argued looking back at Yuuri to back her up.

Yuuri looked between Cheri's puppy face and Wolfram's 'I'm going to eat your face' look and just gulped, he didn't want to even say a word fearing what the other would do to him if he said something they didn't like.

"Well why don't you go with ivory? It isn't quite white but it is as close to white as you can get without being white" Shinou smiled poking his head around the door. The three inhabitants of the room blinked at him but made no comment.

He shrugged and winked before he continued on his way to his and Murata's room.

Cheri thought about it for a while, ivory, ivory ivory. Not quite white yet not cream to make him sickly. She squealed and her eyes turned to love hearts. She officially loved the Original king, he was sooo smart!

"Ivory it is!" she grinned.

Wolfram and Yuuri both let out a big sigh of relief, they didn't even want to know what would have happened had she decided that she hated it.

"Doria, Sangria, Lasagna, we need ivory dresses! **PRONTO**!!" Cheri yelled at the top of her voice causing both boys to wince and cover their ears. She grinned gleefully; this would be one of the finest weddings that Shin Makoku had ever seen.

* * *

Shinou whistled as he walked into the room, the curtains were drawn and the lights were off, he smiled to himself as he saw a shadow move on the floor but pretended he hadn't seen it as he closed the door and walked more into the room.

"You little **snake!**"

Shinou made a little noise when he was pounced on and knocked face down to the bed, "May I ask why you are calling me a snake Azalea?" he asked but it was muffled against the covers he was face down against.

"How could you? Why did you lead me on such a hunt just to make me come back here?" Murata asked a little hurt as he continued to straddle the blonde's chest but allowed him to turn around so he could actually hear him.

"I was bored" Shinou shrugged and when he saw Murata raise his hand to hit him he quickly changed his tune, "You keep telling me that I need to slow down so I did, I was simply getting you to do everything I had to do today while getting some fun out of it"

Murata sighed and leaned forward to hug Shinou, sometimes he didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or kill the guy. He snuggled closer when he felt the blonde wrap his arms around him, he felt safe when they were like this.

"Shin you need to rest and stop playing around" Murata ordered but it was weak.

Shinou rolled his eyes; the other was so much of a worry wart. He was acting like he was going to kneel over and die any second. Shinou may not have years left to go but he certainly had months and it wasn't like he was throwing Majutsu around yet.

"Azalea, I am truthfully fine, when I am not well I promise you I will rest. All you are doing is chasing me around and making yourself tired. I promise you that I am well as of present", Murata looked up at him and smiled with a nod.

"Well that is certainly a large relief, the next thing I was going to take away was our coupling, can't have you dying in the middle of an orgasm now can I?" he chirped.

"**Daikenja!" **


	15. And It All Goes To Hell

BloodyPinkRose - I know I'm sorry, but here is an extra long chapter for you all :D. Enjoy, I DONT OWN KKM!  


* * *

Chapter fifteen: And It All Goes To Hell

Yuuri didn't think they had ever had such a dull breakfast. Normally breakfast was full of life and happiness and laughter. Here, right now there wasn't even shadow of such events. Everyone was drained of strength, sapped of their energy. And he hated it!

A week it had been and a bloody long week too, by now Murata had to be around two and a half months on. He was about double the size he had been at one months but it wasn't much more than a small protruding tummy. If anything, one would just think he had been eating too much and with all the work and stress going around comfort eating would have been a plausible idea.

Yuuri was very much still in awe of Shinou, he understood that the king was dying; they all did but he was still the one that was keeping them all together. He took over Gunter's research when he was tired and wanted to check on Gwendal.

He played with Greta when everyone else was too busy, he picked herbs for Giesela when she was running low and people were too ill for her to go herself, he carried messages for Gwendal, Yozak and Conrad when they were too busy or even acted as a sparring partner.

He took over Yuuri's lessons and was able to make them so much more fun … of course under the guidance of Murata, he was a constant support for Murata in all ways of the word and he was always happy to let Wolfram paint him or gave him tips on controlling his element.

It was hard to believe and accept that a man that was dying was still giving his all for others and Yuuri couldn't even comprehend the sorrow and grief that Murata was feeling. Shinou probably wasn't bothered about having to die.

He had learnt that he had to accept it but Murata, Murata had just got him back after thousands of painful years yearning and he had to lose him yet again, watch it happen again and then he was expected to continue to live on for more thousands of years, having to watch from the side lines as his children were brought up by others.

"**Yuuri**!" Wolfram's demanding voice brought him back to earth and he was surprised to see one of the royal guards standing by his side waiting to talk to him. His whole family were watching him worried.

"I'm sorry, please continue" Yuuri smiled weakly and the guard nodded and bowed low,

"Heika I bring word that Lord von Grantz has arrived, as of now we are having him escorted to your Excellency, please forgive us if it disturbs his Excellency's meal". Yuuri had never felt so bad in his life, the guard was shaking and dishing out the complimentary names but his voice remained strong.

Having not responded to the guard must have shaken his confidence.

"Adelbert? He's here?! That's great thank you!" Yuuri grinned as if the guard's words had just hit him; the armoured force bowed again and made a quick exit somewhat spooked by Yuuri's strange behaviour.

"Did you forget Yuuri? Adelbert was coming to see Velma, we still need to make sense of all this" Conrad reminded the boy quietly and Yuuri's expression dropped when he remembered all of the other problems going on at the same time.

Shinou chuckled lightly to himself and put his water down, he pushed his chair slightly and changed his position so that he was at a slight angle. His actions did not go unnoticed and he just smiled charmingly when Murata narrowed his eyes.

"You are acting too strange for my liking today, what are you doing, you refuse to eat anything, even when Sangria brought you a fresh basket of fruit! Now it is like you're preparing yourself for something" Murata mused out load.

Shinou pouted,

"I didn't think you would notice but yes that is effectively what I am doing. Preparation will be very important for today's activities. It pained me to not touch that basket of heavenliness but for now it is dire I leave it" he smiled.

Before Murata could bring up a reply the doors were slammed open and Adelbert stormed in his cloak billowing behind him. Guards ran after him trying to stop him in fear of what he would do considering his foul mood.

His grey haired companion Keenan simply followed at a much slower pace, there was no point in rushing Adelbert would do what Adelbert wanted and wouldn't do anything else until it was done and that included calming down.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!-" he shouted but then he swiftly cut himself of when he saw the blonde that looked very familiar to the fiancé of Yuuri the difference he noticed was the clear blue eyes.

Those very eyes flashed deep within his core and he found himself shaking in anger and storming towards that tall thin form before he could even think about what he was doing. All that was on his mind was revenge. This man _truly _was the cause of Julia's death.

He grabbed the man by the neck and brought him up close, the other occupants of the room drew n sharp breaths and Murata sat shocked, it couldn't have been that Shinou had known that the other was going to attack him and that he was simply making it easier for Adelbert to do so.

"_**You! You caused her death!"**_ Adelbert roared shaking the Original King around almost jarring the poor man's neck. Giesela stood up with misty eyes; she understood what Adelbert was trying to say but he was going about it wrong.

"**Stop**! You will injure him critically, Shinou is very sick his body cannot take large traumas like this" she loudly protested but she quickly quietened and sat when Adelbert only shook harder, she feared he would kill the blonde.

"He _should __die _after what he put Julia through! She was a sweet woman who didn't deserve to die like that. Julia gave her everything, her _everything _to help everyone else and you, **you **took that away from her" his rage was increasing instead of decreasing.

"Nobody ever deserves to die, no matter what they have done and I gave Julia a choice, she knew what she was doing when she accepted my words. I gave her the two outcomes and she just happened to pick the better despite it meaning that her life would end" Shinou commented quietly.

Adelbert threw his lithe body against the wall and was quick to draw his sword, his anger was such that his hand shook and his teeth mashed together loudly, almost like he was trying to control himself.

"You knew! Don't bullshit me! You knew that Julia cared more about others than she did herself and that was why you asked her because _you knew _that she would pick the one you wanted. You manipulated and killed an innocent woman who did not deserve it" he stalked closer his sword raised high.

The others around the table stood with their hands on whatever weapon they could get their hands on but Shinou held a hand up to them to wait. He didn't want them to get involved. From what he had seen Adelbert was going to beat the shit out of him but he needed to be rid of steam.

"I still gave Julia the choice and she picked the ones she needed to, I cannot change fate I can only find ways to beat it the way it needs to go and Julia was one of few that could understand this and my reasoning"

"Well let me give you a choice, how about you sit there and let me kill you or you run around and I still kill you. I want you to suffer the way you made Julia suffer as she had to force herself to her own death" he yelled.

Shinou sighed,

"Very well do as you please but killing me will not bring Julia back and neither will it change the fact that you find it hard to accept that she chose saving the world over staying with you" the blonde softly added.

Adelbert screamed and charged swinging his sword around which only set off a chain reaction.

"Shinou!" Greta, Anissina and Cheri screamed in unison,

"Nooo, Adelbert!" Giesela cried,

"Watch out!" Yuuri and Wolfram shouted

Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak moved to draw their swords despite the fact they knew they would never make it over there in time. They couldn't believe that Shinou was really just going to sit there.

"**STOP!!!**" Murata yelled throwing his hands up as he finally snapped out of his shock and came to his senses.

A great burst of wind swept through the room windows rattled dangerously ready to shatter and doors slammed opened and closed. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak were stuck to their spots, their swords still drawn.

When the wind finally calmed and cleared everyone looked around shocked before they turned their eyes to Shinou. The blonde king was lying either to protect himself or because he was unconscious and Adelbert.

Adelbert's hand was frozen in place and his teeth were grit in frustration as he tried repeatedly to bring down his sword but it wouldn't move. "What the hell is this power?!" he demanded, everyone frowned until their eyes rested on Murata as he stepped around the table.

The double black, himself was glowing blue and black wind whipped around him slowly, his long ebony silky locks were flying madly around his face. His eyes were now completely black; the whites of his eyes couldn't be seen. Not even the red nerves that were usually seen.

This was the first time that any of them had seen Murata use his powers.

"_**Step away from him! After everything he has done for us, for you. Don't you even touch him. You don't even have the right to look at him!" **_His voice was deep and it was almost as if he had been possessed by something.

He held his hand up and began closing his fist, Adelbert was lifted from the ground and the heavy burly man gasped and spluttered as his windpipe was cut off. Murata couldn't remember ever being so angry.

Power crackled around the room and rain clouds gathered outside, this was not the way that Murata wanted to show his formidable magical strength but in this case it was unavoidable especially since he was so mad.

"_Dai … Azalea … he isn't … he isn't worth it … just calm down now … I'm okay, everything is okay now" _Shinou's voice was weak and shaky from being jerked around like a rag doll but he slowly stood and despite being disorientated he staggered his way towards the double black … his double black.

When he got close enough Shinou threw himself at Murata and encased the double black in his arms tightly. Crooning, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed and let the burly man crash to the ground; coughing and gasping to get his breath back.

Giesela ran over to Adelbert and dropped to her knees, her hands holding his back as she checked his vital to make sure he wasn't suffering any lasting damage. Yuuri followed after her worried about his friend's safety.

Gwendal sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, his eyebrow cocked. That had been an interesting chain of events and the day had barely even begun. He wasn't sure what else could be such a bad omen.

Gunter grinned at him but was still secretly in awe, he had always wanted to see what the sage could do. He knew that to stand next to Shinou in the past and be respected among many he must have been someone so powerful, so amazing.

Murata had surpassed so many of his expectations and he had no doubt that what they had been shown was only a small fraction of the double black's power.

* * *

Murata was pacing the large room angrily and quickly wearing a mark in the colourful handmade carpet. Shinou sat in a chair opposite him munching on the fruit he had been waiting to eat since that morning. He had recovered from being shaken like a rag doll.

"Shinou what the hell were you thinking?! He was going to kill you! Did you know that was going to happen, goodness did you even care that was going to happen? Shinou …? **Shinou**! Are you listening to me?!" the double black hissed stalking over to the blonde king and swiping the plum from his hands.

"Azalea you need to calm down, yes I did know I was going to be attacked, certainly he went further than I suspected but even so I knew that he wouldn't kill me. Mister von Grantz is a lot smarter than people give him credit he would not have killed me. If you paid attention to his aiming it was too off for if he wanted to kill me. You truly worry too much for me" he smiled softly reaching out to caress Murata's cheek.

Murata let out a breath and sighed appreciating the caress,

"If you explained what you were doing before you did it then maybe I wouldn't almost have a heart attack and do something rash. I almost killed him, I have waited years to see you again and I wasn't going to let anyone take you away from me again be it friend or foe" Murata said quietly.

Shinou pulled him in closer for an embrace and rested on his shoulder, "If I told you all my secrets I would make you bored besides do you not think it was time they got a taste of what your powers could do. I didn't want them to think my love was weak"

Murata cocked an eyebrow,

"Even so I think it was maybe too much of a power outlet to use at one time, I may have rendered von Grantz scared of me for life. Yuudai told me it wasn't good for the babies if I used my Majutsu" he frowned thoughtfully and Shinou smiled brightly.

"Didn't you hear them? Our children will be strong, during your power display their voices were intertwined with yours"

"How is that even possible by now they couldn't already be fully developed!" Murata cried surprised and Shinou rolled his eyes and pulled a strange expression. Murata pulled back and when he saw the expression he thumped the blonde and turned his back in a huff.

"I should have known, mating with _the_ Original King nothing is bound to be normal about our children. I hope Yuuri and Wolfram are ready to have their hands full" he pondered out loud, strolling towards their huge bed and sitting on the edge.

"It does make me wonder though, if they are showing themselves now, through you, could it mean that they already know who their parents are? They may not accept Yuuri and Wolfram and in that we may find ourselves with a problem" Shinou swabbed another fruit and sat on the windowsill.

The silence drifted on, it was comfortable but their separate thoughts were so very important.

* * *

Giesela worked through her tears as she checked the unconscious man's vitals again just to make sure she hadn't made a mistake and he was damaged in any way. The other nurses and patients looked at her worried, they couldn't stand to see their normally so cheerful healer so down.

Doria nodded to Sangria who nodded to Lasagna, they were going to do something about it and there was one person they knew that could do something about this mood of hers ….

"And you came to me for this?" Anissina yawned not looking at the three head maids as she looked into a cage and then wrote some things down onto her clipboard, the robotic pet idea was going really well, the mouse she had made almost acted exactly like a real mouse.

Only she couldn't quite get it to stop releasing a mating scent, the real mice she had in the same cage were always fighting for a go at the robotic one. She wanted it to be real but she was so sure that mice didn't spend their whole lives at each other.

"Well … yes, we didn't know who else to turn to" Lasagna spoke quietly, wringing her hands together nervously and the vibrant redhead looked up at them for a moment before she sighed and placed the clip board in its holder.

"I don't have the time to look after her, why didn't you go to her father, I have plenty of work to do and with Gwendal telling me that we must be ready for some kind of war I need to make something that will work and will be useful" the woman huffed.

"Lord von Christ is terribly busy with his duties as of late and we cannot pin him down. We also thought that maybe she may wish to have a company of a fellow lady" Doria replied countering the reply. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Anissina snorted before she threw her head back and laughed loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls. When she was quite finished she was holding her stomach, tears of mirth streaming down her face, the three maids thought she had lost her mind.

"Gunter? Work? Duties? The three cannot even be in a sentence together but I guess you won't take no for an answer so the burden is left to me. I see, well then I shall do as you wish" the redhead grinned before she took off.

The three maids sighed in relief.

* * *

Giesela sat in her own private office and sniffed holding her head in her hands, Julia had been her best friend and she had seen the amazing woman pass on. Julia would never have wanted to cause so much pain with her decision.

It may have been Shinou who gave her the choice but even if he hadn't, Giesela knew that the woman would have chosen the same choice. If only Julia had been able to talk with Adelbert, maybe then he wouldn't be so bitter.

Giesela promised to take care of him and she had failed.

"Stop crying"

A tissue was shoved under her nose and Giesela blinked and recoiled back in surprise she looked up and when she saw the somewhat irritated face of Anissina she gave a watery smile and took the tissue from her.

"Thank you but what are you doing here?"

"A Sergeant never shows her soldiers her emotions; Julia would be disappointed to see you this way!" Anissina may not have been close to Julia or Giesela but she was going to do her best to make everything better.

Giesela nodded sharply and wiped the last of her tears away, she didn't know what had come over her but it felt like she was under a great depression and she didn't know how to get out of it. "I apologise I don't know what came over me"

Anissina sighed and took a seat in one of the comfy black seats in front of Giesela's small modest desk, "There is something ominous looming, I think this may be the reason for many of people's bad feelings but I haven't made anything to test it out yet" she replied.

The silence dragged on after that,

"Anissina …" Giesela started nervously, she had never really had the need to talk to the older red headed woman. The topaz eyed redhead made a sound to show she was listening but made no attempt to make a verbal response.

"I know we don't really talk but I really appreciate you coming up here to talk to me. Lately I've felt so alone, everyone has someone that they can talk to and be comforted by but I don't have anyone so I … well I …" she trailed off not knowing how to finish.

Anissina smiled and nodded,

"That is where you are wrong, they may all have their other half but I know that if any of them knew how you were feeling they would drop everything to come to you. That is how our large, even dysfunctional castle family works"

"B-But .."

"Besides I don't have anyone and even when I'm busy in the lab I don't mind if you wish to have company and just sit there with me. Sometimes you just have to take the plunge and you may find that people surprise you"

Giesela's eyes misted over again and Anissina frowned,

"Come on, don't start crying again!" she complained and Giesela giggled slightly.

"Anissina, thank you!"

* * *

"So this is where they are keeping you?!" his voice was silky and the tone somewhat lazy but danger was a serious undertone. The tall, lean man stepped out of the shadows and Velma hissed when she saw him.

"So the dog arrives, where is Adelbert?" she hissed, angrily straining in her bonds,

The man smirked, "Busy. If I'm the dog that makes you his bitch, right?"

"Don't you patronise me Keenan!" she spat struggling harder, the pale haired man just watched her in amusement. He didn't know why Adelbert insisted on her following them around. The leggy redhead had nothing but her sharp tongue and spread legs to offer and she wasn't Keenan's type.

"Don't just stand there you ignoramus, get me out of here!" she shouted and Keenan leaned against the wall, he was going to wait until a guard came with the key and just get him to open. He didn't see the point of busting her out.

"Where is Adelbert?" she asked again giving up on her bonds, Keenan sighed. It seemed he wouldn't even get to wait in quiet. Velma had always been so very annoying when she was bored. He was more the silent type.

"As I told you he is busy."

"Did he send you?" she asked narrowing her eyes as she tried to stop herself from screaming at him. The man seriously knew had to rattle her cage and as soon as she was free she was going to do something about it.

"No"

"Then why the hell did you have to grace me with your less than welcome appearance?" she asked

"Curiosity"

"Didn't you ever hear the saying Curiosity killed the cat?

"Yes. Satisfaction brought him back"

Velma seethed, if only she hadn't been bound, the man was so infuriating.

"Stop replying in monosyllables"

"I'm hinting you to stop talking but I guess being a bitch you're too dumb to realise that" he sighed in pity before turning to leave. He didn't want to waste anymore of his time there when he could find something more interesting to do.

Her light amethyst eyes flashed

"Keenan! Keenan don't you dare leave me down here! **Keenan!**" the redhead shrieked but the mostly silent follower of Adelbert had already left her down there alone.

* * *

The next morning Yuuri woke to loud banging on his bedroom door. Wolfram was startled and launched himself upwards looking at the door in fear; he was still disorientated from being woken up in such a way.

Yuuri frowned and ran over to his door, the moment it opened Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Yozak and Murata stormed in and they all looked pissed off. Yuuri rubbed his eyes and plonked himself on a chair while they all stormed around the room muttering about whatever had annoyed them.

"What is going on guys?" Yuuri asked mid-yawn and they all turned to him almost angrily but seeing his half asleep state knew there would be no point to keep at it.

"Someone in this castle gave wind of Murata's present state and of Shinou there is a large crowd outside the castle gates waiting to see him so that they can get his blessings" Conrad explained and Yuuri fell off the chair in shock.

"**HEIKA**!" Gunter rushed forward to catch him and threw an evil look at Conrad, it was one thing being woken up by banging but to then be shocked while he was still half asleep. They should have gone with his idea and waited until he was fully awake.

"What do you mean someone gave wind? Who could have told people? Murata's present state do you mean about him being pregnant?" Yuuri gasped as he was helped up by Gunter. Gwendal shook his head.

"The news of the sage being with child is still under wraps but as for Shinou everyone in New Makoku will know by now that he is here", Yuuri gulped and looked at Murata; surely his friend would be pissed by this development.

"I am by no means pleased by this but we'll have to work with it. the only way that the news could have got out would be from when Lord von Grantz was shouting this morning he may have happened to alert … the more untrustworthy castle workers" Murata suggested his chin rested on the back of his raised hand.

"How is he taking this?" Yuuri asked almost hesitantly.

Yozak sighed,

"We have yet to inform him, his eminence doesn't think this is a good time to bother him"

Yuuri blinked,

"That is really strange, where is Shinou? Isn't he normally around at this time following you or playing jokes on you Murata?" the Sage's eyebrow twitched dangerously as he thought of all the pranks he had been subjected to.

"He has gone to see Yuudai. I shall think of what can be done to ensure his safety" that was the only explanation he gave before he left the room his purple robes swishing and billowing behind him as he left.

Yuuri cocked his head to the side and Conrad smiled, "Shinou doesn't like to leave Yuudai alone in the tower prison. He always goes up there to sit and talk with him early in the mornings against his holinesses wishes that he stays in bed and rests"

Yuuri nodded, accepting that explanation.

"That still doesn't answer our own problems with the crowd outside!" Gwendal began and the others nodded and soon they were passing ideas around of what they were going to do.

* * *

Shinou busied himself around the small room, it was warm but not as to be toasty, Yuudai had always hated it when the temperature changed from warm to toasty, he always complained that his pale complexion would be ruined and that people carried around a repulsive scent.

Whenever he thought it was getting too warm Shinou was sure to slip away and open a window, he wanted to make sure that his brother had the utmost comfort while he was in this strange state. Shinou was glad that he had at least stopped muttering to himself.

He lent back in his lounger chair and sighed deeply, he was really tired and there was still so much that he had to do and it was but morning still. He didn't even know where the days went one minute it was morning and then his day went so fast it was the next morning before he even knew.

"AH HA! So this is where his majesty is hiding" Greta smiled as she skipped into the room pulling the tall leggy blonde ex-Maou after her. Cheri looked to the pale man lying almost deathly still and then gave the Original king an apologetic look to which he gave a forgiving smile.

"I'm sorry Shinou are we bothering you? We can always come back and find you later if you like" she spoke softly as if raising her voice would wake up Yuudai's dormant body. Shinou waved a hand in dismissal and pointed to the other small couch in the room.

"There really is no need, I was just making sure he was alright and he had everything he needed", Cheri nodded smiling softly as if she were feeling sorry for him but he didn't mind. She meant no ill will towards him.

"Why isn't he waking up? Normally Yuudai likes to be up early so that he can sneak to the treasury before people wake up. He made me promise not to tell and said that I could even go down with him but lately he doesn't come to meet me" Greta asked.

Both the ex-Maou and the Original king looked at the girl confused.

"Treasury?" the questioned in unison and she nodded.

"Yuudai told me that quote 'The treasury is the only place I can go because the magic in the artefacts down there will mask my powers at work'. Yuudai insisted that you knew Shinou and that you didn't mind as long as no one else knew" the young girl blinked when they just stared at her.

"B-But how can that be? I heard that he was retired! That he didn't practice magic anymore since the death of his Sun!" Cheri had a hand clasped over her mouth in horror, it couldn't be what she thought could it.

"He _is … __**was **_retired. He swore never to touch a magic book again. Especially not _the _magic book, he swore he would **never **go into that book again but it was stored here" Shinou panicked, he always did when something he hadn't seen happened.

"Greta tell me, does he use a big book, a really thick book that is murky red with a gold trimming on it and there is a picture-"

"-of a little fairy with an alcohol bottle that has a really bad temper when Yuudai slams the book shut. That's the book he uses and he always curses the little fairy when she doesn't hold the things he needs within the book, he told me that over the years she added more spells to the book" Greta cut in smoothly.

Shinou paled considerably, this was extremely bad news. That was the same book that tricked Yuudai into bringing their father back as the ghoulish beast he was as present. It just couldn't possibly end well; nothing could with that book involved.

"Lady Cheri please alert, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, Wolfram and Daikenja to hurry to the treasury. I suppose Yuuri will wish to be present so bring him too but tell them to heavily guard him" Shinou then dropped to one knee and looked Greta square in the eye.

"I need you to take me to exactly where Yuudai went every morning alright? I promise you aren't in trouble and neither is Yuudai I just need to have a little look at what he was doing" he murmured and the girl bit her lip nervously before she nodded.

She grabbed Shinou's still pale hand and ran out the room.

None of them even saw the grin on Yuudai's face or the hand twitch.

When the door at the bottom of the tower slammed shut he sat up and shook slightly, a pale sparkly dust erupted and Yuudai pouted before standing up angrily. Every step he made had this sparkly dust trailing him.

"Well this just won't do at all! That scoundrel must have done my spell wrong, how am I supposed to do as he wished when this trail is following me" he stamped his foot and two pale blue eyes opened. He looked down at himself and sighed,

"I guess I won't have to wonder what it would be like to be a guy but he really needs to be a bit more masculine, stupid Yuudai" the Yuudai look alike stomped her foot again before running to the door but instead of stopping to open the door she kept running …

… and ended up flat on their back.

She moaned and grabbed her aching Yuudai like head before standing shakily, "I'll never get used to actually having to open a door" she grumbled slamming the door open before storming down the stairs with a slowly awakening smirk.

"It's been so long but now I can wreck some havoc until that idiot is ready to come back" her laughter was short and quiet but had anyone heard it they would have been running for the hills in fear for what was coming next.

* * *


	16. Put it out on the table or wait a few

BloodyPinkRose - I'm Sorry, if anyone is left YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME AND I'M FREAKING SORRY!!! Yeah sooo here's the next chapter, i just found it SOOOOOO hard to write but now I'm all flowy soo yeah :] ENJOYY ohhh and right near the end there is some Yuudai giving Shinou CPR equivalent so don't run away screaming incest ... that's murata's job ANYWHO ..enjoy I DONT OWN KKM

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Put it out onto the table (or wait a few)

"What is this?" Yuuri asked curiously looking around before turning his attention to the large object he swore hadn't been there before hand; Wolfram stood closer to his soon to be husband. He didn't know what it was either but he didn't like it.

Murata stood a little closer to the door to inspect the writings on it and Gunter joined him to also have a look; if anyone could read what it said the two of them could. Shinou leaned against the side of the wall; he was feeling tired again.

Tired and betrayed. He couldn't believe his brother would go back to that stupid book; that must have been the tome that people had seen him carry around and yet he refused to talk about. That would answer why he refused to talk about it.

If Shinou had known that he had the book, it would have been burnt the day he found out it was in his brothers possession again. Greta was still holding onto the Original king's hand and she looked really nervous.

Almost like she knew that either way while she might get away without being in trouble but Yuudai was about to have a spanking and a large lecture about doing something naughty. She wished that she had never opened her mouth.

"Shinou please don't be mad at him, he only wanted to help you. He feels so helpless, you know he does." Her large chocolate eyes were sad and watery and Shinou's heart bled for her. He wanted to tell her that Yuudai wouldn't get in trouble but if he did, he would only be lying to her.

Yuudai was really in big trouble and Shinou wasn't going to go easy on him!

"What does it say your eminence?" Yozak asked when Murata leant back on his heels and stroked his cheek as if in deep thought. It was almost like he knew something but wasn't able to piece together everything that it said.

"It's a warning of some kind that these doors hide the work of a necromancer", Gunter replied absent minded as he squinted at some of the markings that were a little harder to read. For something that hadn't been in the treasury room for very long; the door seemed thousands of years old.

"This happens to be the very door that opened my brother's eyes to the world of necromancers. My brother found the room of our evil ancestor and this is the very door that he saw. I did not know that my brother was able to move it. That is why it appears to be very old because in reality it is!" Murata touched Shinou's arm lightly.

"His powers must have grown; could it be that he has begun training for a while now?" Conrad asked curiously shuffling from one foot to the other. Shinou shrugged; it almost seemed that now his brother was nothing short of a stranger.

Greta stomped her feet angrily and shook Shinou's hand to get his and everyone else's attention; she wouldn't stand there and allow them to be mean to Yuudai when all he wanted to do was fix the mess that he had left behind.

"He only wanted to _**help**_**! **He cannot stand what is going on so he planned this to happen!" she huffed angrily before looking to the ground. That was what she hated about grownups they always thought they were better because they understood more complex things.

Wolfram frowned; he didn't like the tone that their daughter was taking but Yuuri only smiled softly and knelt on the grubby floor ignoring the gasps from Gunter and his fiancée. He took his daughters chin and lifted it up.

When he saw her tears he carefully wiped them away with a finger,

"We aren't going to do anything nasty to Yuudai but we need to understand what happened. We won't even try to open this door if you can tell us now then we'll have a discussion about what needs to be done. We don't want to hurt him Greta we know that he doesn't mean any harm." This seemed to reassure her.

"Yuudai said he had been planning to go back to the tome; he knew that it was a bad idea and that Shinou would be mad but he wanted to do something. He couldn't take the fact that Shinou was getting sicker and sicker. Also he said that he didn't want his papa to come and ruin what everyone thought of him and that mean lady said that his sun, Haru was back." She looked down sadly as she told them.

Murata dropped the lantern he was holding; his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe it, that time that Yuudai had told him of his past and then said it was a joke, he had been telling the truth. He was just trying to protect himself.

Shinou picked up the lamp and set it on one of the half stone walls; he didn't want to risk dropping it if Greta had more to tell them that he wasn't ready to hear. By what it seemed Yuudai hadn't known who to tell so he told a young girl that he knew would listen to him.

Listen because she was a child that believed that anyone could become good!

Wolfram's face was fierce, "I don't agree that your twin told her this; what exactly was he trying to show to us? That he wanted to corrupt our daughter too?" he raged and Yuuri glared at him when Greta looked heartbroken by her other papa's words.

"Wolfram! Yuudai didn't feel that he had any other choice; he didn't know who to talk to!" the double black king was disappointed in Wolfram for saying such things when he knew that his daughter had a particular soft spot for the slightly insane necromancer.

"**What?! **Are you saying that it was right of him to dump on her; I don't agree with the fact that he told her these dark things! These aren't things that a child Greta's age should listen to!" tears trickled down the tanned girl's face.

She didn't like it when her papas' argued and she didn't like the fact that Yuudai had been right; he had felt that the others didn't trust him despite the fact he was giving his all to make sure they still lived. His motives may have been slightly off since he was only doing it because it would please his brother but still.

Murata picked Greta up and cradled her to his chest; crooning softly just as he would his little sister when he was back on earth. He knew how much it upset her to hear his mother and father arguing. Especially since they used to argue over the mental state he had when he suffered from the memories of the sage's past lives.

"I'm **not **saying that it is right or wrong but maybe if we all made an effort to talk to him and let him take part in our activities then maybe Greta wouldn't have had to listen to all of this!" Yuuri shouted back angrily.

Yozak, Conrad and Gwendal stood awkwardly to one side not wanting to get involved; Gunter had continued to translate what he could of the ancient door. Shinou was busy trying to convince himself that this mess wasn't all his fault and Murata was comforting Greta's belly aching sobs as she listened to her fathers.

Before Wolfram could get in a hurtful reply Gwendal stood in between them and levelled them both with a ferocious glare; he didn't like the fact that they were arguing but he resented the fact that they were arguing in front of their daughter.

"Take this somewhere else if you still have cruel things to shout at each other. Otherwise be quiet and do something useful!" they both had the decency to look ashamed of their behaviour before Yuuri took Greta off Murata's arms and apologised to her.

As long as they argued they wouldn't get anything done.

An uncomfortable silence hit them all,

"Greta? May I just ask? After we had to lock Yuudai in the tower did you see him? Is that Yuudai or is Yuudai behind this door?" Shinou asked her quietly. It was important that he knew the truth, his brother has hurt him but Greta had raised some important truths that he only wished to help.

Just like he had all those years ago. That was also why they had to stop him before he did something else terrible while he was just trying to help again. Shinou wouldn't let his brother make that mistake again this time he was going to be with him all the way and not let his own grief cloud his thinking.

Greta blinked and looked up at the door with misty eyes, they were the eyes of someone that knew a terrible truth but wasn't able to tell what it was that they actually knew. Those were the very eyes that haunted Shinou for nights to come.

"Yuudai isn't in the tower Shinou, the _real _Yuudai is behind this door and he is creating something that he thinks will save us all!" she whispered to him as if telling such a great secret despite the fact that everyone heard her.

Gwendal's eyebrow furrowed, it couldn't have been him could it. The misty person that he remembered deep in his dreams ever since he had been a child. The misty memory of a blonde man that looked down at him with awe and wonder and tried to protect him.

That couldn't have been Yuudai; could it?

"I know what he plans to do!" he muttered half to himself.

"He plans to use that mass murdering weapon; this must have been where he got the idea for it!" Murata took in a great inhale of air. He really couldn't believe it, how could Yuudai try that again after everything that had happened in his past.

"Do you mean his life energy?" Shinou asked; face pale and Murata cocked an eyebrow.

"You heard him?" when the blonde nodded he understood before he nodded in return to the blonde's question. They had a problem on their hands, if they allowed Yuudai to continue with it he may not know how devastating his life could be.

"His power would have grown exponentially by now compared to then!" Yozak commented and the others nodded at him. That made sense since the sorcerer had only just began his intensive training after that incident.

"Wolfram take Greta back up to our rooms!" Yuuri ordered, he was angry and he really wanted to slap the life out of Yuudai. He was going to heed his daughter's words but he knew he wasn't the only one that would deliver the slap whilst still honouring her wishes.

"I agree with Yuuri on this, Conrad, Yozak you should accompany them. I don't trust anyone in this building anymore!" Gwendal agreed trying to back the king so that his words would be heard and Yuuri smiled to let him know he appreciated the effort.

Conrad and Yozak nodded; they knew when they were getting an order from their superiors and Wolfram knew when he had been beaten. Yuuri was still pissed with him and there were bound to be words exchanged later. He just hoped by the end they were still going to exchange vows in the future.

When they were done Yuuri turned to Gunter; he was angry enough to take charge now! No one pissed with his family and got away with it. Yuudai was now part of his family by connection with Shinou and he protected his family.

If they were going to kick this zombie's ass; they were going to do it together.

"Stand back Gunter let's knock this door down!" he ordered and the adviser nodded, Gwendal stood by their king's side and raised his arms he was going to use his element to bring this door to the ground!

* * *

The three dropped to their knees in exhaustion, the freaking door wouldn't open and Yuuri was just getting more and more frustrated. He wanted to screw what he had promised Greta and just kill the stupid fool himself.

Murata and Shinou were talking in quiet undertones, much so that the others couldn't hear what they were saying but they could see that Murata wasn't looking happy at whatever Shinou was suggesting. The two finally faced the three kneeling on the floor to catch their breaths.

"I'll open it; I think that maybe blood Majutsu may open it since brute force isn't working. If that doesn't work I'll try something a little different but I'm confident I won't have to go that far because if I open it you'll have bigger problems to deal with than my foolish brother!" they were slightly disturbed that the Original king said all of this with a smile on his face.

It wasn't a nice smile!

Shinou walked up to the door and used his nails to pierce his hands until the blood welled under the skin and flowed out. When he had pierced hard enough that the blood ran rather freely he rubbed his hands together to spread the blood.

He didn't look at his hands, the sight of blood had always made him queasy ever since the very battle he fought with Soushi, since then he never wanted to see another battlefield but it looked like he wasn't going to get that wish.

He touched the firm cold metal door and pressed hard with his hands so the bloody marks were transferred. He shivered when a cold feeling spread over him, something told him that it had worked just as he thought it would.

"I am Sunoom Daiyuu; Shinou of New Makoku and defeater of Soushi. I am one of two halves of a whole! I demand this door opens to consult with my other half, together as a whole we can prevail!" he spoke loud and clearly but Murata could see his hands shaking slightly.

He was scared!

A loud rumble tore through the treasury of the castle that almost knocked those who weren't already on their knees to the ground. Then when it stopped it seemed that it hadn't worked until the doors slowly began to open.

Shinou stumbled on his feet and hit the ground hard.

* * *

"Shinou … Shinou!" the distant voice and the soft shaking helped pull him back from oblivion into the present and the blonde's brilliant blue eyes slid open. Four foggy faces were present above him and it took several hasty blinks to see clearly again.

"Is the door open?" he rasped and both Gunter and Murata nodded in unison; Gwendal moved to the side before pulling the blonde to his feet. They were all quick to hold out their arms when he stumbled on his feet again.

Murata bit his lip in concern,

"Maybe we should leave this for another time, I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with us continuing when you're in this state!" Shinou stroked Murata's cheek before smiling brightly; this time it was his normal happy if not cheeky smile.

He patted Gwendal's higher broader shoulder and winked, "If Gwen here doesn't mind lugging half my weight I think it would be better than we didn't wait any longer to see what my brother is doing. I don't want him to cause any more pain!" When Gwendal nodded they began to approach the door.

Murata wasn't happy with that or that fact that Shinou made him walk behind Gwendal and himself. He also wasn't happy with the fact that Gwendal had ordered that Gunter and strangely; Yuuri stay as close to the other double black as possible.

As soon as they passed through the doors, they closed and small fire lamps lit up along the old stone walls. Murata shivered at the sudden change in temperature; Gunter and Yuuri stood closer to him still as if to try and pass the body heat between them.

Shinou pushed off Gwendal's shoulder despite the brief looks of concern; he hated to think it but he really didn't trust his twin. "Be on your guard everyone, I don't know what we should expect!"

When they came to the bottom of the stairs and passed a simple door they could push open they stood in horror silence, looking into the room. They could hardly belief what they were seeing but Shinou almost could.

After all his brother was a necromancer despite the fact he preferred the term sorcerer.

"So you finally found me?"

* * *

"I hate that they dismissed me like this!" Wolfram raged pacing his and Yuuri's bedroom angrily. He was so mad that they would do this to him. Why wouldn't they involve him in something this big; all he did was explain his point?!

Greta sat silently staring out the window; she wasn't talking to her Papa Wolfie, she was still angry at him for his comments and since he didn't seem to want to apologise any time soon she wasn't going to talk to him.

Yozak and Conrad spoke quietly to each other; they didn't mind that they didn't have to go down; neither were fans of majutsu. Besides it gave them a chance to be together and talk. Recently they had been sent on missions to completely different areas.

Conrad watched his brother through the corner of his eye as he conversed with Yozak; if he was Yuuri he would have dismissed Wolfram too; his younger brother was too brash and he definitely would have just made the situation worse than it already was.

"I **hate **this!" Wolfram shouted loudly before storming over to the bathroom and slamming the door shut as hard as he physically could. Conrad winced a little and Yozak just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Was he ever glad that Gwendal and Conrad were only half siblings to the blonde; if they were all like Wolfram he would have already ran to the hills.

"Papa Wolfram is such a drama queen" Greta grunted as if annoyed before she 'humph-ed' and turned back to the window. Conrad winced further and Yozak's chuckled turned to full blown laughter; how he adored the Maou's little girl.

* * *

The room was almost completely black with an unnatural neon green glow coming from the book Yuudai was crouched over and from the large cauldron on the table. This wasn't however wasn't what had them all stopping shocked.

On the table behind was an animal that looked like it had been cruelly slaughtered and all it's insides were spewed over the table. There was a board behind the table that had calculations, signs and symbols that they couldn't read.

Murata turned green and turned around to throw up into a black container he hoped was a bin and not some recycling place for body parts and organs. This thought on its own caused his stomach to revolt and he gagged again followed by more throwing up.

Gunter moved in front of Yuuri and the sick double black, Yuuri momentarily showed his back in order to massage the double black's back. Shinou's eyes hardened. What had he done to have to see his brother reduced to this; what more did he have to suffer until _**shit **_like this no longer happened?!

"I was surprised I thought the little girl would tell much quicker than she did; did she just tell you or did you have to bribe her?" Yuudai mouthed off looking up at them and removing his reading glasses. Shinou couldn't stop the feeling of rage and sucker punched his brother in the face.

"I'll have you know all she had in mind was your safety when she told me and she still begged until the end that I didn't hurt you!" the blonde spat as he watched his brother hit the ground hard and turn to wipe the blood off his mouth.

Shinou cursed internally; what he wouldn't have given to broke his brother's pretty nose!

"Aww poor ickle Greta; is she going to cry now that her precious _ShinShin _didn't keep his ickle promise to her?" Yuudai sneered as he stood up slowly. Gwendal had to physically manhandle Shinou to stop him from knocking his brother's lights out.

"What's up Daiyuu, you want to hit me? Come on; make my day hit me the hell again! I'll show you just how much this pretty body can take. I dealt with Haru and father's shit and I'm sure as hell I could take yours too!" the maddened sorcerer yelled, beckoning his hands wildly.

Gwendal began struggling on his attempt to hold the Original king back; he was a slippery little sucker when he wanted to be and he was only one step from clawing his way free so he could beat the crap out of his twin.

Gunter moved away from Murata and Yuuri when he was sure that Yuuri wasn't going to accidently allow the sage to choke on his own vomit and grabbed the other side of the angered king. He didn't think that an anger of this kind had ever even been mentioned in the books.

"What the _**fuck **_is wrong with you; why are you doing this?!" Shinou demanded as he attempted to fight the two holds on him. He was trying to get free without hurting his friends; the only one he wanted to hurt was Yuudai, he was determined that no one else got hurt.

"What the _**fuck **_is wrong with_ you_; why are_ you_ doing this?!" Yuudai mirrored his voice reaching the point of hysteria,

"It was always about _you _wasn't it Daiyuu, no one is good enough for you if something goes wrong it's always 'what the fuck is wrong with you'. All hail Shinou the one man on this god forsaken place that cannot do wrong and can save the world on his own! You think you're so self righteous and you are one of the worst; there is no one else that walks this planet with as much blood on their hands as you! Sometimes I wish that you would just die! Maybe then everything can occur naturally and father and everyone else would see that I'm the better one. All the pain you put people through makes me sick; I bet it was even you that made Haru die. The people cry for you and they don't even know the wrongs you have done!" his voice rose higher and higher in his hysteria till he was almost at the point of shrieking.

"If you die maybe everyone can be happy again without knowing that some sick fool holds their future in his hands and plays with it until it's so twisted that everyone is miserable!!" he whispered, no one saw the wisps of magic tingle down to the earth from his magic finger. Murata's feet moved so fast it didn't even occur to him that he had until he was in front of the other blonde and slapping his face as hard as he could.

"**How **_**dare **_**you!**" That was as far as he could get; he was so angry he didn't know what else to say he was about to jump the guns and slam his fist packed full of his Majutsu into the fool's head when a large broad sword flew past his head and impaled Yuudai to the wall with a wet thud.

Their heads whipped behind them and there stood, Giesela, Velma, Adalbert and Keenan.

"Adalbert!" Yuuri chirped and the gruff man smiled at the king before moving towards the maddened sorcerer trying to pull the broad sword out of his stomach but the thick sword had imbedded in the wall too far and he wasn't at the right angle to pull it out.

"We heard that you might need some help" Velma sniffed and Yuuri smiled at her in appreciation. Giesela moved to look at Murata when Gunter explained that he had thrown up; Murata tried to disclaim that it was only because of the mess on the table but the woman insisted on checking him over.

Gwendal was concerned when he felt Shinou lean on his shoulder with a lot more of his weight than before. Looking down into the blonde's eyes he read the silent plea that he kept it quiet so he just moved to keep the blonde out of view as much as he could.

"Let me go!" Yuudai demanded angrily his legs and arms fighting the air as he tried to wiggle hard enough that the sword would come out. Velma wrinkled her nose at the fact no blood left his body despite the fact the sword was ripping more and more of his stomach as he moved.

"Grossed out here!" she muttered and Keenan rolled his eyes and threw on of his knives, it missed Yuudai's head by an inch but it did the job of making him still his movement. He may have been immortal but no immortal allowed their head to be damaged by weapons because the damage to their brain may not heal!

Murata pushed Geisela out of the way and marched over to Yuudai but kept his anger in touch,

"You will cease this madness! We are a family here and a team, we want you with us because with you we can beat this thing but if you attempt this shit again you're gone from this castle with or without Yuuri's permission! You ever say such things about Shinou again and I promise you, you'll find just how un-immortal you are!" when he saw Yuudai's lip quiver he sighed.

The fool didn't mean what he had been saying; he was just crazy and angry. He really did just want to help everyone like Greta had said. Murata allowed his magic to flow through his hands and pulled the broad sword out flinging it the side; ignoring Adalbert's indignant squawk.

"Yuudai, we love you! You are safe here, no one wants to hurt you but you can't try to do things on your own! We are a family and we look out for each other; we want you to be a part of that!" the double black told the blonde quietly.

Yuudai let out a sob and sunk to the floor where he covered his face with his hands; he had been such a fool and done such hurtful things. It was the book; it was always the book it called him to do such cruel, cruel things!

Murata allowed himself to fall to the ground where he wrapped his arms around the sobbing twin and there he crooned sweet nothings just as he had done to Greta while she sobbed. Yuudai really was just like a child. Him and Shinou both!

The sound of a body hitting the floor caught both of their attention's and they turned around to see the other twin, Shinou that is; lying deathly pale on the floor his soft blonde locks like a halo around his head and his skin almost completely pallid.

"**NO**! It's too soon!" Murata cried out and Yuudai began to resemble his unconscious brother as the realization of what happened hit him. It was his own stupidity that had caused this and he didn't know how to fix it!

Giesela steeled up, she didn't have enough materials there to give them any true idea what was wrong; as far she knew them hovering over her wasn't helping and she knew they had a lot that they had to talk about.

"He's alive for now! Gwendal; Father, help me get him to the infirmary the rest of you should go to the dining room you have a lot that you need to talk about and having you not hover over me would help me out a lot!" she ordered firmly as she stood up.

Murata opened his mouth to object but Giesela had seen it coming.

"That wasn't a suggestion Sage; it was an order! You are in the middle of this and probably the only one that knows as much as Shinou; he won't die because you aren't by his side!" she snapped angrily before spinning on her heel and storming off after the two men holding the fallen king.

Murata stared after her; mouth gaping like a fish.

* * *

The dining room was awkward to say the least; Yuuri wasn't talking to Wolfram who was trying to make eye contact and failing. Wolfram wasn't talking to Yuudai because he thought he was some sort of crazy psycho. Greta wasn't talking to anyone and only had eyes for Yuudai. Murata wasn't looking at anyone but was only looking down at the place mat.

Yozak and Conrad were pretty much lost; Keenan was cleaning his knives; Adalbert were cleaning his sword, Velma was looking at her nails, Yuudai was tapping his talons against the table and whistling some annoying tune with a slightly smug expression.

So yes; it was pretty awkward!

It took Gunter and Gwendal stepping into the room for everything to explode at once; the two were almost blown away! Yuuri and Wolfram began yelling at each other again. Murata was asking for news about Shinou, Conrad and Yozak were asking what actually happened, Greta was muttering angrily to herself. Velma was complaining about the state of her nails, Keenan began sharpening his knives as he talked to Adalbert, Adalbert was giving a rumbling laugh to something he said and Yuudai simple tapped louder and whistled louder.

"Be **quiet**!" Gwendal ordered and everyone stopped at once; you could have dropped a feather and heard its landing. Gunter smiled at his lover before he took his seat; he was glad that Giesela had decided to stay with the king to make sure his condition didn't weaken or else she would be busting a gut right then.

Murata stood up angrily,

"I will not be quiet until I know that the father of my children is going to be alright!" he cried indignantly; he almost shot himself when Adalbert fell off his chair in shock whilst Velma looked completely shell shocked. Keenan didn't really change his expression.

Gwendal sighed and rubbed his eye so Gunter took charge,

"Giesela isn't sure what's wrong but she says that his health has taken a turn and is depleting at an astounding rate. She isn't sure what she can do for him; she tried to use her majutsu to heal him but there was no resu-" before Gunter could even finish Yuudai threw back his chair and grabbed Murata's hand before he ran in the direction of the infirmary

"We can bring it all to the table when I'm back!" Murata yelled before he was whisked away. They all sat there blinking blankly trying to comprehend what had just happened … or more like what hadn't happened.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Giesela asked standing up but Yuudai simply flicked her off before shoving her out the infirmary and locking the large latch behind her, then he turned to Murata with a slightly flush on his face.

"I did this to him when I said those cruel things; my magic reacted to my emotions at that time. I think I can fix it but I need your permission, I can't be sure it won't hurt him but I'm, 98.999 percent sure that it will help him." For once Yuudai's eyes were completely sincere and Murata found he couldn't even doubt the other's words.

"What exactly are you going to do to him?" Murata asked unsurely as he moved over to Shinou's side and grabbed hold of his still much to pallid skin; he had dark circled around his eyes that Murata swore weren't there a few hours ago and he was also hooked up to the Makoku version of an IV.

Yuudai smiled softly and moved to stand at the other side of his brother; he bent over at the waist so he was right above his brother, "I'm going to do this" he muttered quietly before he dropped down completely and his lips met his twins.

Murata's eyes widened to an almost comical width and he would have rugby tackled Yuudai from across the bed if Shinou hadn't started to respond and they both began glowing. It was like one of those eerie cliché things only you were never expecting a freaky incest part.

Murata sank into the chair besides the bed and didn't let go of Shinou's hand almost afraid that it would wrap around his twin's neck. "You two can stop now; you're freaking me out!" he called loudly and he wondered if Giesela could hear all of this from outside the door.

Finally when Shinou's eyes began to flutter Yuudai pulled back and smiled licking his own bottom lip teasingly. Murata was about ready to gag if someone didn't tell him what the _fuck _was going on between them.

"And he says I'm the pretty boy? His lips are softer than a baby's bottom!" Yuudai grinned licking his bottom lip again and Murata frowned and tapped his foot loudly waiting to get hold of Yuudai's attention again.

"What was that?" Murata demanded, it wasn't so much that the two brothers had kissed since it was only partly one sided since Shinou was unconscious … he thought for a moment and shook his head. Nope it was most definitely because they kissed.

He didn't want to believe that Yuudai had some brother complex and he certainly wasn't going to fight for Shinou's attention. He was startled back to the situation when Yuudai waved a delicate hand in front of his face.

"Don't look so jealous Daikenja! It was the only place I could touch; if you preferred I sucked on his nipple, cock or –"Shinou cleared his throat loudly as his eyes finally fluttered open. He was still looking so sickly that Murata almost wanted to break down and cry but first he wanted to know what the _**fuck **_was going on!

"Anyways; you didn't know this but I happen to be a very sexual sorcerer and normally necromancers are; hence you get necrophilia; necromancer … are you getting the link here? SO I needed a sensitive place that could cause a pleasurable feeling quickly so I could get his body to accept my magic. Hence it was lips, nipples, his _manhood_'-"Yuudai rolled his eyes while he said it "-anus or his toes and no offense but sucking his toes really wouldn't do it for me!"

Murata was as red as the colour red; he wished he had never asked. He should had just accepted that this was what had to be done. Shinou laughed; it was slightly weak but it still lifted Murata's dull mood, he had been so worried.

"That's what he tells everyone really he just wanted to have a piece of me like everyone else!" he teased battering his eyelashes at Yuudai. The other, platinum blonde mock purred and beckoned his brother.

"So you got me! Come get me big guy!" Murata looked between the two like he was confused and slightly weirded out causing them to break into laughter. Murata was worried that Shinou had lost his memory; he had been so angry and now he was joking around.

He shrugged and decided not to comment on it, something must have happened while they were … connected. He put his arms around Shinou and pulled him away from Yuudai playfully.

"He won't be going anywhere! This one is mine!" the three of them burst into laughter again until they heard Giesela banging on the door shouting at them to let her in before she had the door blown to smithereens.

"Are you well enough to get out of bed brother mine?" Yuudai asked with a small smile left over from their joking around and Shinou sighed exaggeratedly but nodded, they really needed to get the facts down or else nothing would be sorted out.

Murata turned down the bedcovers and Yuudai leant a hand for Shinou to hold as he pushed himself out the bed. He was slightly unsteady on his feet before balance came to him. He sighed and shook his head before yawning.

"I swear getting out of bed never used to be so tiring, let's hurry this thing up so I can get some shut eye. It seems like too long I got some sleep!" Shinou mumbled to himself and Murata blushed and turned to face the door.

"It's because we didn't get any sleep last night you jackass!" Yuudai couldn't stop the laughter once again and if he had had a mouthful of water he would have spewed it all over the place. Shinou blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

Crash and burn!

"Will you open this door **NOW!" **they seemed to remember that they had been the infirmary for a while and that Giesela had been standing there pounding at the door trying to get in. they all looked at each other nervously wondering who was going to do the talking and open the door.

Yuudai happened to draw the unlucky 'straw' but he wasn't complaining he could just pull the crazy card it worked all the time and had the person feeling sorry for him.

"Well are you guys ready to explain everything that has been happening in the last two and a half months since Murata got pregnant?" Shinou asked and Yuudai cocked an eyebrow,

"It's still mildly disturbing to me that my baby brother is having children. I always saw you as the paternal type but now it's happening I'm scared to what type of children you will have!" Shinou chuckled and shook his head.

It was pretty frightening when he thought about it; in two and a half months give or take a few he was going to be the father of four. Murata smiled softly and shook his head; he was going to keep a tight leash on both their children and Shinou.

He didn't think he could deal with anymore fruit obsessions!

"Well no more time wasting lets go there is a dining room full of people waiting for us with a story as to what the heck is happening. Better make sure your voice is in top shape Yuudai; Shinou. You guys have basically all the explaining to do!" the twins didn't like how happy Murata seemed to be about that.

However before they could state their ideals the door was slammed open and Giesela stood in place, her face fierce and angry. Yuudai giggled and ran past her screaming like a little girl, when Giesela turned to watch him run away like a person on crack; completely confused,

Shinou took the chance and grabbed Murata's hand taking the same idea and high tailing it to the dining room before she caught hold of them and roasted their asses on the spit fire in one of the gardens!

There was a lot to put on the table indeed!


	17. Let’s work it out, Goodnight My lovelies

BLOODYPINKROSE - I KNOW IM SORRY ALRIGHT EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE OKAY OKAY IM SORRY AGAIN ... well here You go enjoy lol I DONT OWN KKM ps. i love this chapter! Treat it well my dearies this may be the begining of the end of this story and that .. my dears makes me want to cry!

chapter dedicated to **Lady Angela von Spitzberg **because I just think she is the ultimate of awesomeness right now! Not only was she the ONLY one to review chapter 16 but she went back a few months later to kick my butt into gear of reviewing ... everyone else should be ashamed!! Lol I'm joking but still I probably wouldn't have bothered to update until summer if it wasn't for Lady Angela SO YOU ROCK!!

ANYWAYS ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Let's work it out (Goodnight My lovelies )

It was awkward. There wasn't even a word to describe how awkward it was. It was that bad but there was nothing that could be done about it; they all knew different things and different things were dangerous. They needed to pull it all together because some of them really had no idea what was going on.

Yuuri stood at the large dark oak wood table and cleared his throat rather unconvincingly; they all nevertheless turned their tired eyes onto the equally tired king; who really didn't want to be the one standing there telling them and asking them to bare their secrets.

He took a deep breath....

...and slammed both his hands onto the desk causing a large 'slam' sound that startled them all and made half of them jump. He was going to show them that despite not wanting to do this, he was a king and he would get the situation under control. He had to prove himself to those in the room; all very politically strong people, and to Shinou who was the original king.

"You all need to tell me what is going on!" he demanded his hands resting firmly on the desk as he stared each and every person down like a vulture eyeing a juicy carcass. "If you are going to lie or miss something out then just get out now and leave the kingdom. I don't need any more secrets here!"

They all nodded to him as his stern obsidian eyes passed them, they were going to bear all. They had to; of course Shinou was the only exception to the rule considering that he was one who 'saw' there were obviously some things that he couldn't disclose.

When the silence didn't change Yuuri sighed and slammed his hands down once more, he _had _been waiting for them to get their asses into gear and answer the question, they needed to tell him what was happening he was a king, a king couldn't help his subjects if they didn't come to him for help.

They all jumped again, Murata sent him a glare, he was already feeling jumpy after Shinou's close call he didn't want to be scared half to death by that slamming of hands on the desk as well. His poor heart couldn't take it, his soul maybe but definitely not his heart.

No matter how much he was stubborn that he would stay alive to spend time with his Shinou for once ...!

"Why are you all just sitting there like lemons?! I need you to answer the question how did this start what is going on?!" Yuuri snapped, he wasn't angry _yet _but if they didn't start talking that was going to change pretty soon. They needed to tell him what was going on!

The doors to the large conference room were pushed open and they were all surprised to see Ulrike shuffling in shyly, her large amethyst wide and slightly worried. She sent a shaky smile at them all before moving to sit next to Shinou who pulled a chair over for her to sit next to him.

It wasn't often that she left the shrine; in fact she always tried to stay in the shrine where she was used to just seeing the priestess running around and sometimes Shinou or occasionally Murata; even though they didn't really visit anymore. Not that she blamed them considering what she said to Murata.

She wondered if the sage had told Shinou what happened ... she hoped he hadn't but if he had ... well there was nothing she could do about it. She hadn't meant to sound so rude but she had just been stressed at the time and all that and he was expecting her to help him.

She allowed herself to sneak a look at the brunette only to flinch when she saw he was throwing daggers at her through his hard eyes; Shinou frowned and tapped his lap and the brunette 'humph-ed' and turned his attention back to Yuuri who was in a brief conversation with Wolfram.

"I think I can start this then, since it begins with the work of me and Shinou." She said clearly, her voice carrying around the large room but she bit her lip afterwards and played with her robes. This was part of the reason she never left the shrine. She hated big crowds and having everyone's attention on her.

Yuuri nodded and she glanced at Shinou; when he too gave her a look of reassurance she nodded and opened her mouth to speak. It seemed that she would have to be quick with what she had to say as they had a lot of things that they had to get through.

"Shinou had known that you would be strong enough to defeat his influences with Soushi before you had even come here to our home. Once you brought the sage along with you Shinou was almost crazy with excitement because he knew that with the Daikenja; or at least with his soul back there would be enough power to bring him back if you like" she began...

* * *

"_Shinou even if he is back what does that mean you for? I cannot help you with a body, I don't have the Majutsu for it, I'm sorry. Even if I were to bring together all the priestesses we still couldn't bring you back to speak with him as you both once did!" the grey mix white haired priestess prayed out loud._

_Her eyes widened as she listened to the craziness she was hearing, she knew that he had always been slightly mad but really ... was he completely __**insane! **__He was asking her to basically steal the Majutsu of another to bring him back to life. Why her mentor would be ashamed._

_She got up from her knees and scowled at the raw power in front of her like a giant wave in the middle of think air; he may be all knowing, he may know that she was going to do it but she could at least give him a hard time until she 'decided'._

"_You are nothing but a bully" she muttered to herself moving to leave the room, the glow in the room shifted slightly and she felt a soft breeze caress her locks before dying down. She turned her head and smiled unable to disregard his flattery._

"_You know I'll do it but I'm not happy!"_

* * *

Murata scowled at Shinou and would have smacked him in the arm if Yuuri didn't send him a warning glance; he wasn't in the mood for all the fun and games. They had to clear this all up while they still could, whether it was light now or not there was still some weird zombie running around raising dead armies.

"Alright so you did it? You started stealing Murata's powers in order to make this crystallised body for Shinou to eventually come back to us right?" he asked for confirmation and she nodded and him. There wasn't that much else left to her story.

"After that it just took a long time to transfer Shinou to the body because he had so much raw power but of course not matter how strong the Daikenja is, his power was not enough to contain Shinou so much of his power is still left protecting the shrine." Her sweet voice told them all.

"So is that all it was? If it is so easy what's to stop others from doing it?" Yozak asked curiously and Yuuri passed him a thankful glance. This was what he wanted, they needed to discuss all aspects of everything that happened or else something would be left till it was too late.

He may be king but there was a lot that he wouldn't pick up from words or remember to ask. He needed to know that he had his friends also willing to help him pick up on these things. Ulrike blushed and looked to Shinou who smiled, happy to take over.

"Well there really isn't much to it I guess but you have to have a high priestess to do the transfer in which there are only two. Both of which I know are well protected and wouldn't be willing to risk their lives to get this work out. Transferring souls takes a lot out of the priestess which is why normally only high priestesses attempt it" he explained in a this-is-my-lecturer-voice.

"I met Shinou only because I was out while he was walking around the castle grounds; I needed some time to think about everything now that it was all over. I wasn't ready to believe that I would never see him again!" Murata explained a small blush on his face.

Adalbert sneered, it was all cute really but he didn't care for all this, he wanted them to skip to the part about the zombie part so that he could get moving and collect up all the armies he could at as quick a notice as this. They were already under schedule it seemed.

"I changed him into the Daikenja from all those thousands of years ago because I know for certain that he had the ability to bear childe and also because I wanted to see _my _Daikenja, not this ages Murata Ken no matter how different the two are; looking and seeing the same image makes their personalities blend together I guess," Shinou picked up right after him.

"Did you know from the beginning that His eminence was going to have quads?" Cheri asked excitedly and Shinou gave them all a sneaky smile but make a notion of zipping his lips. That was one of the things that he couldn't comment on but of course he did know.

Yuuri frowned at his soon to be mother in law; he wanted them to stay on track ON TRACK!!! "Let me handle this Yuuri you obviously aren't getting the results that you want from this little talk are you? I think I can fill us in rather quickly if you are willing to let me waffle onwards." When Yuuri nodded Shinou stood up.

The atmosphere in the room just seemed to tense straight away, everyone found themselves feeling really serious and they didn't have a clue why until Murata and Yuudai (who was being strangely very quiet) threw more daggers at him. He was using his powers to 'subdue' them in a sense.

"Azalea-" he was cut off almost straight away by Cheri, who didn't seem to have been hit by his powers,

"Azalea, I never did remember to ask. Is that our sage's real name or is that just a cute name that you have for him because really that would be real romantic!" she gushed and Murata found himself blushing again and sending Shinou a warning look.

The blonde did smile slyly but didn't further elaborate any meaning to her leaving her wanting more with the vague polite response of "That, my dear lady is a question that none but two will ever know the answer to," leaving Yuudai snorting behind a well cared for hand.

"As I was saying Azalea had some difficulties accepting his duty to his king and so I sent him back to earth to think about things for a while, as you recall that was while I was staying at the shrine. When he returned I found that I was guilty and didn't want to give our children away as I have never myself had the chance to have children"

He waited to see nods that they had kept up for if they couldn't even get this they would never understand from where his brother came in and their whole prophecy. He sighed internally, he never knew that there was so much to this story already.

He sighed out loud and cocked his head, why was he doing it this way, he had decided long ago that with his ability to 'see' it would be easier for him to just record everything. Now if everyone had done that they wouldn't be having this problem because they would all know how this came to pass.

He pulled out a small black book and ignored the looks of confusion on everyone's faces. "Well then let's take it from here. This is say from around chapter four in my little booklet if I have recorded everything correctly." He smiled when everyone around the room fell from their chairs.

Was he really so strange that they had to end up harming themselves in some strange way from shock.

"Really dear brother mine, you kept a book?" Yuudai asked as he carefully placed himself back on his chair correctly, he would have liked to think he was used to his brother's stupidity (or in this case usefulness no matter how no one would admit it) and that nothing he did could surprise him but really.

Shinou had really outdone himself. The man in question smiled cheerfully and shrugged his shoulder, "I really don't see what the problem is, if you had all done this before then we wouldn't be having this boring conversation. I would be sitting on my boxes eating a plum or maybe an apple or _even _a coconut. Instead I have to read this out for you all because you didn't take notes and pay attention. It isn't all about having fun and acting like this will end happily ever after you have to take notes if you want to remember the important details!" he lectured once more as he waggled his finger.

They all glared at him but truthfully there was nothing they could say as he did have a fully plausible point, if they had been paying attention they wouldn't be confused and there wouldn't be 'secrets' around. Technically they weren't even secrets because everything had been said once before.

People just didn't take proper note and dismissed them as not important. It was time they learnt that when Shinou said something. No matter how ludicrous it sounded, there was a reason that he was saying it to them!

Yuuri cleared his throat after getting over his shock, "Well then, you have the err ... list and you said you are starting from chapter er ... four of your book. We are listening this time!" he promised and Gunter nodded, reaching deep into his pockets and pulling out his own new book and pen.

He wouldn't shame himself as an adviser again, they were meant to know these things and he was ashamed that he hadn't thought of that idea and taken down everything that he had learnt from the great king and the other subjects around.

Gwendal watched his lover and shook his head, sometimes he just didn't know who was worse ...!

Shinou smiled brightly and placed the book in front of his face, he was ready to chart off everything he knew now,

"Okay then well ...

I lied to you all the-" he was cut off already

"You did _what?!_" that had been from Wolfram; who had also been a rather quiet one, he was probably still sore from the fight he had with Yuuri, of which the king still hadn't forgiven him and it was starting to look like he never would. Yuuri was normally quick to forgive but he hadn't yet.

He hadn't even looked at the blonde or attempted to talk to him but that could have been because he wanted to get this all out into the open.

Shinou blinked and reread, he didn't see what they didn't understand by that,

"I lied to you all, I told you that it would take six months to have the children because Ulrike was having problems but that was a lie. I simply didn't want Dai to have to get through the pain of giving up his children so quickly and I wasn't so sure that I could allow him to feel that pain when I could indirectly stop it" he explained and Cheri have a giggle of happiness.

"So you did know that he was going to have more than one child!" she yelled and Shinou cocked an eyebrow at her, he wasn't so sure he said that at all just then. Yuuri and Wolfram both rolled their eyes. As much as they loved Cheri, she was obsessed with the most strangest things.

"I never said that dear lady!"

"Why yes you did, I quote –" she paused to look over at Gunter's scribbles "-to have the children because- which implies that you knew it would be more than one!" she giggled again thinking that she had one their verbal war and Shinou just sighed and let her gloat.

They were only on his chapter four there was a long way to go still,

"Anyways as I was saying...

After that Dai believed that I was insane for lying to the royal family

I had a headache and was feeling really quite sick

Everything from all the past lives caught up with me and I believe I fainted –" he was cut off again

"Shinou, you say that you fainted, why exactly was that, was the transfer not completed or what?" Gunter asked pausing his writing to ask his question. Shinou gave a slight smile and winked at Murata when he saw how the question interested him despite that he had once told him the answer.

"I guess you won't ever know, now I know I said interrupt me when you didn't understand but really, can we please get a move on, there is a lot to get through!" he told them seriously and they nodded all looking embarrassed that they had remembered so very little of everything.

"Dai caught me pretending to be asleep

We had a little heart to heart that was needed at the time" he paused to turn a few pages, that was the end of chapter four. At least they had managed to get that far considering the way everyone kept interrupting him. Honestly was he really the only one that remembered this kind of stuff??

"Chapter five – Me and Dai had another little heart to heart" he ignored Murata's snort, what they did next was nothing of a little heart to heart at all.

"Dear Dai found out I had lied again to the royal family by accident" he was yet again interrupted, he was almost going to kill someone if they didn't stop stopping him, really he didn't want to talk the night away but if they didn't be quiet and just listen then he would be talking forever.

"_**AGAIN??!!**_! Everyone shouted together in unison and he rolled his eyes, he didn't see why it was such a big deal if he lied here and there as long as nobody was getting hurt.

"Or at least that was what I wrote Azalea believed I had done, I didn't really lie I just told half-truths. No one actually knows – except you all know because I am about to tell you – that in fact most of the males kings here could have given birth. Only it seems to be a bloodline that has died out now. I could give birth and still can give birth only with my forever declining health it is basically impossible for me to carry out my prophecy, have this child and have us all survive but I didn't want to tell you all that" he smiled once again stumped when a few fell off their chairs while the others just had their mouths wide open.

"Wolfram and Yuuri became nosey and tired to listen in on our little heart to heart –"

"**HEY YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT?!" **

"-yes of course I did, anyways; Dai and I had yet another heart to heart when we woke from out little nap;

Note this is now chapter six Gunter, I hope you are keeping up well, right now what happened is that ...

Our little king had quite the exciting dream leading into the –"

"**REALLY SHINOU THEY DONT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT WIMP'S DREAM AND WHAT FOLLOWED!"**

Shinou sighed and shrugged his shoulders,

"We decided the two of you would have to get married

We had Majutsu issues to sort out between us

Dai and I got a little busy if you know what I mean...

Chapter seven here people

Two weeks went past and everyone was around doing whatever it was they had to do,

I explained that in fact, Dai deary was preggers already

I explained to some very pervy people just how our children came to be while my hubby was out cold like a turkey, on the floor."

"**YOU DID WHAT, SHINOU DON'T MAKE ME SLAM YOU OUT OF THAT BODY –**"

Shinou chuckled to himself and moved slightly out of Murata's arm and leg length, he didn't want to leave any chances in case he pretty little sage was really considering it. He would really go to all lengths to make sure he got the blonde; pun heard, and well intended.

"Okay now it's time for chapter eight,

We told you all of Dai's little bundle of joy being on his or/and her way

I told you of the genders and number of children

Dai passed out again

We spoke of room themes and the possibility of not having a double black

Yuudai kidnapped our little priestess here

I got it in a dream went to investigate dear brother mine left a message I said nothing"

"You mentioned a game" Gwendal commented quietly, drawing all attention to himself, he wanted to know what all that had been about.

Shinou scratched his head.

"Well I made it out to be all dangerous and what not but really all it was, was Yuudai causing trouble so that I knew that he was alive, of course this always ended up being trouble that I myself had to make the current king or queen of that time fix. It did get pretty bloody sometimes" he smiled with a little laugh and Yuudai snorted.

"This is where it gets complicating!" he warned before putting his book away, he knew all the new events off head because he had been replaying them in his head to make sure he wasn't missing something important. They all nodded and their expressions turned grimmer if they even could.

Shinou burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. It just wasn't often that he could be serious and they all looked so constipated in their attempts to be serious that he really just couldn't help himself. He patted himself on the back and wiped away tears of mirth.

This was one thing he just wasn't going to explain to them and he smiled and got ready to continue, he needed to allow himself that laugh and make everyone still think that he was a loon, it made everything more fun when they hadn't listened to something he said because they thought he was just being weird.

"My brother kidnapped Cheri and Greta but that was just to get our attentions, in which case it worked because he is here with us today. You were also told of our prophecy of which no matter what you wish I will not go into detail on. That is something for another day." He smiled

Yuudai threw back his head and laughed, he was beginning to understand the way his brother worked, "You better put that down Romeo with the pad; that is most likely one of the things he wants you to forget so that he can laugh at you later when it turns out to be valuable information!"

Gunter seethed, he still didn't like the little mage but he was thankful that he had pointed that out, he wasn't going to write it down before of which Shinou seemed to know as he pouted at his brother for ruining his fun.

"Okay Yuudai decides to matchmaker Gunter and Gwendal and it was about time I was really waiting for that one to happen for years. You really let me down that it was my brother and his crazy ways that actually got the two of you together!" Shinou frowned looking at the two 'guilty as charged'.

Cheri wailed high pitch and almost busted all ear drums,

"How dare you not tell me that you were with someone, really I am surprised with all your wrinkles and your diamond exterior and with our own Gunter too. My darling I hate to sound rude but really you should go with someone a little more soft complexion wise. The two of you are polar opposites and that just isn't fashionable" she squawked.

Gwendal didn't reply but Gunter stopped writing and frowned, no wonder Gwendal never had the confidence to talk to a potential love interest. Cheri would certainly never want to hurt one of her boys but she was really damaging Gwendal with all the talk she was spewing about him basically not being good enough.

Whether it was in a completely irrelevant way or not!

Shinou cleared his throat and gave all three evils, he was trying to get them up to date!

"Okay ... moving on; Murata went to see my brother to try and help me, he had a major fight with Ulrike of which I would really like to tell her off but I cannot fault her in this case!" Murata was the one to slam his hands on the table this time; _she _wasn't the one at fault.

And sharks didn't have sharp teeth!

"I will have you know that-" Shinou placed a hand over his mouth and forced him down in his seat again; whatever argument he was having with Ulrike didn't need to be said over this table. They could settle it in their own time; they weren't keeping secrets as Shinou had told them all that it had happened.

"Yes so he went to see Yuudai here, the two of them had a revelation together and a heart to heart. Cheri and the boys planned the wedding, Gunter and Gwendal talked about submissive and dominants in their relationship hmmm"

He turned to his brother and winked with a cheeky smile; Yuudai sighed but nodded, he would allow it this one time.

"Yuudai told Dai of his past but only a very small fraction and to hide the fact that he had made himself vulnerable he made it seem like it was all just a lie!" he watched Murata and when he looked confused between being shocked and actually choking the other blonde he chuckled.

"My brother came up with baby names, he went crazy in which he can explain to us now and we decided what colour Wolfram's dress with be. We questioned the lovely Velma we have with us today she got verbally attacked by the knife thrower Keenan and I led Dai on a wild goose chase" he smirked and winked at those he mentioned.

Cheri pouted,

"Why aren't you calling him Azalea, the romance in that one word is just breath taking ..." her words left an uncomfortable silence

Adalbert stood up, he couldn't take this crap anymore; it was really killing him!!

"This is all nice and all but you aren't explaining what needs to be explained, who is rasing all these soldiers; what is going to happen to us; what the hell is going on!" he slammed his hands on the oak at a strength that made Yuuri's hit look like a guppy threw itself at the table.

The whole table shook and Greta was worried that it was going to snap in half, Giesela smiled reassuringly at her before turning her attention to what was happening now. Shinou wasn't impressed ...

That was the only way to explain it. He really wasn't happy; he really wasn't trying to explain to them all what was happening but they weren't listening or if they were they weren't taking in what he was saying. They weren't reading into what he was saying but merely hearing it and letting it back out again.

He _**couldn't **_tell them what was going to happen, how, when, why because that was what they had to figure out themselves and only that could he give them any heads up. He wasn't there to do it all for them as it was by giving them this heir he was already going them a favour that he shouldn't be.

Maybe. Just maybe Ulrike was right and he was messing with the fates too much. Why was he always stuck helping the stupid ones though.

"Shinou!" he was brought back from his thoughts by his brother shaking his shoulder roughly, he shook his head and was surprised to feeling sick and slightly dizzy. Murata and Yuudai both helped guide him into a chair. The room was stark silence.

It was strange ...

"What?" he asked somewhat distantly.

Murata handed him a cold glass of water poured straight from the amphora on the side table. The fool had only woken from death's sleep a few hours ago and he was already trying to kill himself again. He really didn't need to be the one heading this up.

He found himself mad that Yuuri wasn't allowing himself to take control and was instead leaving it on the shoulders of a man that was really very ill.

"The very core of this castle was shaking brother, you must not let your emotions take wind over your power. Not at this point when you know the penalty!" Yuudai told him quietly laying both hands on his shoulders and letting his own magic help his brother replenish his own.

Murata watched with suspicious eyes wondering why he didn't just do that before but he figured that now was not the time nor the place to start having those kinds of thoughts. Not when something as this had happened, Shinou was still pretty delicate!

"Oh don't baby me! I was merely being pensive" Shinou smiled, his previous emotions gone at once as he locked them away somewhere deep inside. He would not allow himself to be a bitter person, not at this time when there was so much for him to be thankful for!

His two 'mothers' gave him the evil eye before backing off, if he was so sure then they would leave him. No one could make Shinou do that which he did not wish to do. They knew this well and weren't going to push their luck, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of power that could make a whole castle rumble when just annoyed!

Shinou sighed and didn't attempt to stand; he was much to weary and tired despite his suddenly cheerful demeanour.

"Look, I cannot tell you a lot of thing but I am trying, I cannot tell you when, why or how because that is me messing with the fates. If you were meant to know now then you would already know and we would be discussing it together. If you wish to know then work it out and talk to me. I shall tell you what I can from that!" he told them seriously.

Yuudai stood to speak, he wasn't one that could talk with the fates and therefore he could tell them what he knew as his brother, no matter the fact they were related, did not relay to him anything that he had seen or knew. Yuudai had worked his own theories out by thinking and replaying what had been happening.

"Many a time ago there was a woman in my forces, a real witch or what have you" he said waving his hand and Velma nodded, he was talking about Winnie, "Winnie she betrayed me but that other day she came to me, I thought she dead. After all I am only alive because I have the power of immortality until I give it up, she was a mere witch!" he began.

"she told me that someone is back, someone who is extremely vital in telling us whether we will or lose. At this current standing we have lost unless we can convince him otherwise." Murata's eyes widened, it couldn't be could it. That one person that Yuudai spoke of.

"The person that managed to help save lady Cheri, this kingdom and Baby Gwendal and also managed to keep me to behave. My Sun, Haru! He died in a way that such my brother first died but because of my own stupidity and now he is back and he is with our father. A zombie that will keep returning until we have done that which the prophecy says!"

Yuuri blinked,

"How do we defeat it?" he asked curiously and Yuudai shrugged,

"Apart from the prophecy I have no idea and that is why we must train, love those we love; make well with friends we have and train. Train harder than we ever have before because these two and their dead army will stop at nothing to make sure that we all die!"

"Why?" Keenan asked quietly, it was one fitting of such a man of little words but it held within it so many questions that just couldn't be answered. Yuudai actually blinked taken aback from a moment. He didn't think that this band had a person that was able to ask so much in one syllable.

The door opened once more,

"As Moonus Yuudai has said they will stop at nothing to make sure we die! Their forces grow stronger everyday that word even reached our ears!" everyone turned to the door and Cheri's eyes sparkled in delight when she saw it was Raven who had spoken.

He bowed to her and Yuuri before moving over to another spare seat which happened to be next to the grey haired knife thrower who was really quite intrigued by the answer that the brunette gave when he had not had heard the whole conversation.

"Raven! We could use your help, you have forever been wonderful at coming up with ideas to help sort things!" Cheri smiled as she clapped her hands as if watching a show that had really impressed her. Shinou smiled; for once the lady was correct.

Raven would be a big help at making everything came together.

Yuuri yawned and touched Greta's head, the young girl was asleep resting her head on her arms on the table, she was exhausted. And he didn't blame her after an afternoon of excitement and tears that she had shed. He needed to put her to rest now.

"I hate to interrupt but maybe we should leave this for another day perhaps, I think I need to get some rest and may think about everything. Maybe we could have a few days of rest before he got serious right? I mean you said love those we love right? I .. if we aren't going to get through this then I want to see my family. Even if it is for one last time!" he smiled sleepily.

Shinou hid his smile, maybe they were beginning to listen to his words, for once the king had read into words; not his own maybe but despite his brother not having the sight he certainly knew of things that one wouldn't know had they not been alive for thousands of years as they were.

"That is a wonderful idea that we should at once prepare!" he smiled standing up with little difficulty now that his strength was back. Everyone nodded and shuffled out the room taking it for a dismissal until the next day, Cheri however jumped on the poor Raven and glomped him within an inch of his life.

"RAVEN!! MY RAVEN YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL ME!" she yelled before she began chatting at a hundred miles per syllable. Those who hadn't yet left the room shook their heads tiredly before leaving the poor Raven to whatever fate had in store for him.

Shinou chuckled before shutting the door after him seeing as he was the last one to exit, the sight of the tall brunette looking at him with pleading eyes would not fail to amuse him for a sometime it seemed!

* * *

Yuuri smiled sadly and moved a stray hair from his daughters head, he bent down to kiss her and muttered a three letter phrase before left the room shutting the door softly behind him. The walk back to his room felt longer than usual but that could have been because he was walking slowly.

He had a lot that he needed to think about, seeing Greta as she was there was painful for the first time. Not because he was mad at her or anything but because of the fact that he loved her. He loved her so much and the thought that he could have to give her away was such a painful one. The thought that that was what Shinou and Murata had to do.

Not just with one of their children but with all four, he couldn't stand having to give up Greta let alone having four to give away. He knew he couldn't do it and it made him sick to think that he was going to make someone else do it. If it wasn't for the fact that he was royalty he would say screw duty and not have children or get married yet.

He loved Wolfram and he _was _ready for marriage but he didn't know if _their _relationship was ready for marriage. They had known each other for a while he guessed but not long enough to get married, there was so much between them and they were really different.

It hadn't even been very long since they had started to even 'love' each other publically. He wasn't sure what to think, if he was rushing things or not. That wasn't even the end of his troubles! What an odd thing Yuudai had said but then again he may not have had the sight but he was still the twin of Shinou and it seemed as if he had been alive just as long, he was immortal after all. It really was such a strange thing to say; he just didn't know why.

"_Apart from the prophecy I have no idea and that is why we must train, love those we love; make well with friends we have and train. Train harder than we ever have before because these two and their dead army will stop at nothing to make sure that we all die!" _

He was going to take Shinou's advice and read into the words, sadly as much as he hated it, it meant that he had to make up with Wolfram first, _make well with friends we have. _Then he needed to get his family over or go back and see them, _love those we love_ and then it was time. He was no push over and he would train like a king preparing for war!

He reached the door a few moments later and his eyes widened upon seeing the Original king leaning against his door smiling as if he had been waiting for the current double black king to return. He looked tired and weary but his topaz eyes still shone bright.

Whatever was killing him, anyone could see that he wasn't willing to give up matter how much he wanted to sometimes.

"Have you been waiting long?" Yuuri asked softly and Shinou shrugged, he had been there for a fair while but there was no need to mention it, the king looked like he was ready to sleep on his feet no need to add guilt to his pile of ails.

"No, I just wanted to talk you know, you are my successor and we haven't really talked yet, you look like you could use an old ear or two." The blonde smiled pushing off from the wall to walk the rest of the distance between them where he pulled the brunette into a hug.

It was a strange feeling that welled up in Yuuri, he had been trying to be so strong, and there was so much pressure on him. He was king yet he hadn't finished high school. He was expected to provide for a daughter and husband and yet he couldn't keep cacti alive. He was away from his mother and yet before all this she still used to come in to tuck him in sometimes. He couldn't even cook a meal and he was expected to lead people. He was expected to be strong and watching television soaps back home were enough to make him sob.

The hug from Shinou filled him with a warmth and strength that pushed away all those fears and let him know silently that though things might be looking bad, everything was going to be okay he just had to wait it out. A tear slid down his cheek but he didn't let anymore than that fall.

Yes he had weaknesses but he also had strengths and it was those strengths that he had to focus on; no matter how hard it was sometimes. He knew, at least now he knew that if he had trouble with it, Shinou was there to help pick him up.

"There, there its going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay. You are doing a fine job and one day you will make a fine king! You are going to make some of the most important choices that may cause an uproar and when the time comes for you to make those choices don't be scared." Shinou whispered in his ear quietly.

Yuuri stared straight ahead while he stood in the embrace, he wasn't going to end it but he wasn't going to encourage it. He appreciated it both ways however, "How I will I know when the time comes?" he asked almost silently and he felt Shinou smiled against his neck.

"You will know Yuuri because you are a king that will one day unite all our worlds, both earth and beyond. Things you see as weak are actually strengths that will help you in the soon future and never forget. Call it Shinou's advice for the king for this day ... er ... night!" the old king winked before stepping back.

Yuuri looked up at the Original King and for once he didn't see an amazing king that had done such amazing things and brought everyone to safety. He saw a man that had had to find the strength to see and do many a bad thing in order to save a world that simply turned around and spat at him and his work.

He saw a man that was tired of being worshiped, that just wanted to be accepted and loved for who he was and not for his power and what he had done. More importantly he saw a man that while strong had many weaknesses just as he did and yet he had managed to create the foundations for something amazing; something that Yuuri would create.

Yuuri nodded brightly at him and smiled a smile that lit up his entire face. Shinou smiled back just as bright when he noticed that Yuuri had understood the advice he had tried to give. He turned and yawned letting out a large stretch, that was his body telling him it was time for bed.

"Well my dear king, your queeny has been pacing madly for some time and how I would love to make him stew a little longer I think that you should get some sleep and therefore you need to sort it now. Something tells me you won't even have to lift a finger!" Shinou winked and raised a hand before strolling off to meet his own bed.

* * *

Yuudai smiled form the ledge he was sitting on high in the beams supporting the castle, his brother was such a sap but he couldn't say that he wasn't the same. If his brother hadn't come to talk then Yuudai himself was going to talk to the young king.

He wasn't ready to do this yet, in fact he was no way near ready but Shinou had already given him that hint all he had to do was find the strength and understanding to fix it. Yuudai yawned and lay back on the beam that was supporting his back.

He had no wish to go back to his room, he was happy where he was, really he understood the appeal of sleeping in high places now, it truly was comfortable and lovely. He leaned back and closed his eyes, now all he had to do was use some of his brothers and his own advice on himself when it came to meeting Haru on the battlefield.

That which he was going to meet was not his lover but in fact a pathetic left over of what Haru once was. When the time came Yuudai was going to give it and his father a beating that would make their true souls happy wherever they were. He would no longer be the family black sheep!

* * *

"Oh Yuuri!" Yuuri opened the door only to get a face full of blonde as he was jumped on, the blonde ... or whatever the yellow stuff in his mouth and face retracted and he was graced with the worried face of Wolfram, his emerald eyes darkened in worry and fear.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I don't know, I wasn't thinking, I'm-" Yuuri smirked and pulled the blonde forward smashing their lips together to silence his internal struggles. They had both said stupid things but it was going to be alright, everything was going to be okay.

"Its been a long day Wolf, let's just get some sleep okay?" Yuuri smiled softly when they pulled back and Wolfram along with his flush nodded rather enthusiastically and followed after the king that was leading him along by his hand. That was the cue that he had been forgiven.

Yuuri smiled happily, that was one thing off his chest ...

_Make well with friends we have _

* * *

"Where do you think you were mister?!" Murata demanded when Shinou opened their door and attempted to sneak it. The blonde paused in his efforts and grinned a cheeky grin before coming in and shutting the door. He had been sure that Murata had gone to sleep already.

"I went to do a few things, you know make sure that my fruit bowl be sent all and everything for tomorrow, you need to eat some I want my children to be fruit lovers you know!" he replied merrily and Murata narrowed his eyes at the thought of having more little Shinou's running around, female or not.

"Heavens save us! I don't think this castle would be big enough for more than one person obsessing over fruits I think that they would have to triple the imports as you already manage to consume half of them!" Murata sighed dryly and Shinou chuckled.

"Oh Azalea you are just so funny!"

Murata rolled his eyes,

"Why do you call me that?!" he asked and he wasn't pouting ... really he wasn't. Shinou burst out laughing and the sight and swung his pretty into an embrace a lot different to the one he shared with the king. This one was full of love, love for a lover ... no a soul mate! Love for a soul mate and the carrier of his children.

"Why my pretty do you think I call you that?" he asked with a smile and Murata's pout just seemed to grow, he really had no idea and so Shinou smiled wider and tapped his button nose, until he figured it out Shinou was not going to tell him. Not at all!

He walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, the swishing of Murata's Daikenja's robes alerted him to the fact that the other had come out of his stupor. Murata tsked as he moved around to pull off Shinou's constricting clothes; he would not sleep easy in them if they stayed on.

Afterwards he rid himself of his own clothes and crawled under the covers, "Goodnight Shinou!" he whispered lightly to the other, cuddling close and the blonde smiled and moved hands so one was around his lovers waist and the other resting on the home to his children.

"Goodnight Azalea, Goodnight my little warriors!"

* * *

**bloodyPinkRose - omg you just don't even know do you people 8224 words written in five hours just four you guys, I have never written such a large chapter to be posted on this site!! you should all be happy1 LOL! in case you didnt realise this was meant to be in two parts which is why the title is strange! I just couldn't bring myself to seperate it since I havent updated in so long ... I'll have to do something about that won't I!**

**ps. bad grammar I know but I have a new laptop and the auto corrects haven't all been set in, I spent an hour looking at this but I'm falling asleep in 2:12am and I have to get up in four hours to paint a picture for my friend's birthday ... jeez. anyways have a nice month ... if I forget to review MWAH ... if any one really hates my grammar and wants to Beta be my guest and let me know otherwise please don't bitch I will get to it ... sometime!**


	18. Dneherpmoc Ot

BloodyPinkRose – Sad times, change of plans, this is the **last **chapter however there will a sequel called **'Moonus' **which should be up fairly soon and will be around ten chapters long, it will be much darker but still Shinou/Murata/Daikenja. Thanks especially to _**Lady Angela von Spitzberg**_ because seriously I have never had such a reviewer that has determination to make – encourage even – a writer to pick up their story again and you have definately helped. I don't own KKM and thanks for the reviews, favourites, alerts, etc.

**This chapter is really messed up just so you know and the chapter is To comprehend but its written backwards because everyone clearly doesn't understand whats happening, things get reaaaaally dark in this chapter and will continue into the start of Moonus but it will get lighter. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll all enjoy Moonus. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Dneherpmoc Ot

_"Yuudai ..._"

The whispery voice almost woke him up, he was trapped in the middle, in limbo. He was neither awake nor asleep but the voice called somewhere deep inside him. He sat up; eyes closed; and jumped down from the high beam he was standing on.

"_Yuudai ..."  
_

His head cocked to the side almost innocently and a childlike smile took to his face,

"I'm coming father, let me just get Daiyuu, we'll come together," Yuudai muttered sleepily as he swayed forward almost like a drunken person, the body felt heavy and he struggled to control it. As he slowly swayed down the corridor Yozak was exiting his room to enter Conrad's now that he was certain everyone was asleep.

At the sight of the swaying other twin he narrowed his eyes and watched. When he felt the strange energy around he drew his sword and cautiously followed, Yuudai was going in the same direction of Gunter and Gwendal's room; it may not have been his destination but Yozak would need their help.

"_No need to disturb your bother, come quickly your mother and I wait, we have much to discuss ..." _

Yuudai swayed a little faster, his eyes fluttered as a hint of recognition came to mind but it was quickly snuffed and his eyes relaxed; remaining closed. "Of course father, I'm coming."

* * *

'_Papi?' _A young girl voice

He groaned lightly

'_Papi?!' _A different young girl voice

'_Maman' _This time a shy child's voice

He covered his eyes with his hands, the bright sunlight was penetrating through his eye lids and he wasn't much impressed, he rolled onto his stomach, the soft grass inviting him back into the sleeping world.

'_Is your Papi sleeping again?'_

A giggle brought him more into consciousness, who the hell was Shinou talking to?

'_Father, Tell them not to call him Papi or Maman, he is Papa right?' _this time it was a young male voice.

'_Haru leave your sisters alone, now all of you scat your Papi is tired right now'_

Murata opened his eyes and turned around, he frowned when he saw the blurry outlines of five people, one much taller than all the rest. Shinou was the taller one, he could tell by the shocking blonde  
hair. The Original king chuckled and helped Murata up before enfolding him in his stronger arms.

'_You were meant to take the children into the town,' _He smiled nuzzling against Murata's sun warmed cheek.

The four children joined in the hug, not at all bothered by their parents snuggling together.

"Children? Shinou, I don't understand. I haven't had any children yet !" Murata backed out of the embrace and looked at them all like they were aliens. They certainly looked like him and Shinou but it  
couldn't be right, he was still pregnant, in fact he was three months pregnant how could he have already given birth.

How could they be so old already?!

_  
'Maman?! How could you! Don't you love us why are you joking like this?!" _This child was the smallest of them all, she was about ten years old, long silky blonde locks that tickled her child thin thighs, and the brightest blue eyes that could almost rival Shinou, she was very beautiful.

Shinou frowned at him, even the original king himself looked odd, older and more tired.

'_Baby are you well? Hikari your Papa is just playing with you, he didn't mean to hurt you,' _Shinou stepped forward his hand out stretched but Murata stepped back, terror laced in his eyes. What the hell was going on?! This wasn't his Shinou and he didn't know who these children were but they weren't his!

Shinou's frown increased and he seemed very confused but retracted his hand, his husband was obviously very distressed and Shinou didn't want to scare him any more than he obviously was. His Azalea had been prone to moments of memory loss at times so all they had to do was lightly feed him the information.

'_Baby, these are our children,' _He spoke slowly, '_Hikari is our oldest child, Haru is our second child,-' _He paused to point to the boy, he was standing in front of another of the young unidentified girls. He had unruly black hair with blonde tips and duo coloured eyes, one blue and the other black. '-_Our third child Tsukiko_-'she was an almost copy of Murata himself but with stormy blue eyes with brown specks and long midback black hair. '-_and finally Natsuki-' _he finished pointing to the girl half hiding behind Haru, black hair cut into a bob, frameless rounded glasses covering dark navy eyes.

Murata didn't move and didn't speak, nothing was adding up. These were the names that Yuudai had come up with but he didn't know these people, he was still pregnant! He knew he was! It was only natural that the children he birthed were double blacks, it was a prominent feature, this couldn't be them!

'_Come now **Baby**, everything is alright, take my hand we'll go inside and all will be well'_

Murata didn't fail to notice that now even the four children were looking at Shinou, their 'father' strangely. Shinou never called him 'baby' like that. Never in that context, Murata took another step backwards and clenched his fists behind his back, this could be a dream for all he knew.

'_Take my hand ... NOWWW_ ' the sudden roar made him jump and it was then he knew that this wasn't his Shinou, he just didn't know who, or what it was.

'_Run Papa!' _Haru yelled brandishing his sword and lunging for the man posing as their father, Tsukiko backed him up, she pulled out a book and began yelling out words that made little to no sense to  
Murata but he was too confused to give it much thought.

Natsuki and Hikari ran towards him, Natsuki grabbed his hand and began running, forcing him to follow with her and Hikari took out her own sword and followed behind them ready to take her brothers place as their Papa's protector should he and Tsukiko fail_._

* * *

Shinou woke with a start at the cry of anger, he let out a startled yelp and ducked just in time to miss getting his block chopped off. Yozak, Conrad and Gwendal filled into their room with their swords drawn and their faces knitted in concentration. "What?!" Shinou asked rolling both him and Murata; who was squirming way too much for a person that was sleeping calmly.

"We aren't entirely sure but you might like to hear that its your brother that almost took your head" Gunter chirped from the door flicking through a book, he hadn't heard of something like this happening before. Yozak had burst into their room as they were getting ready for bed and explained how Yuudai was muttering to himself about his father.

Shinou scowled and heaved Murata into his arms as quickly and carefully as he could, it wasn't helpful that Yuudai could go through walls at will, they had no idea where he was going to come from, then it came to him at the same time they head another unmanly scream.

"**YUURI!**"

They stuck their heads out the door and weren't surprised to see the king himself running full pelt down the corridor towards them with the accustomed thong and a shirt with a familiar blonde not far behind him in a baby pink nighty. "What is going on?!" Yuuri yelled his expression almost comical but he and Wolfram didn't stop where the others were, they kept running.

Shinou, Conrad, Yozak, Gunter and Gwendal exchanged looks of confusion until the royal chamber wall was knocked through and a large concession of floating, sparkling purple horses were being manipulated toward them by a madden version of Yuudai laughing manically. Their expressions also soon turned comical as they ran after the retreating king and his fiancé.

"We have to spilt up!" Gwendal ordered from the middle of the retreating group, they were too much of a target where they were and Shinou needed to get Murata somewhere safe, he was over half way in his pregnancy and to be being jostled around as he was despite how careful Shinou was being, it wouldn't be good for the children.

It was agreed that Yuuri would head for Gisela and Wolfram would head for his mother, they would wait until things had cleared and then get ready for attack out front. Yozak would head for Adalbert and his gang and Gunter would head for Raven when they had gathered they would head out front.

Gwendal, Conrad and Shinou were going to hold off as long as they could out front, while Conrad and Gwendal began the frontal attack, Shinou was going to find somewhere to keep Murata safe for  
when Gisela could join them and then join in helping but making sure he had Murata covered.

He had a feeling he knew what was going on.

* * *

"What is going on? Where am I and who is that?" Murata asked desperate to catch his breath and when he looked down he wasn't surprised to see that instead of being flat, he was still carrying his  
babies. The two girls looked at him and then his stomach before smiling softly.

'_We aren't really sure about anything but I think that you know who we are, in your heart even if you don't believe your sight. Things have been fun up till now Papa and now things are going to get dangerous. These are dangerous times and we will protect you and in turn you must protect us!" _Hikari told him seriously resting her hands on his stomach and gently stroking.

"I'm not sure that I understand," Murata replied to them honestly, he began to calm down to his usual self once he got his breath back and at the fact that he could still feel his other children, feel them and hear them. He just felt like everything was going to be alright.

__

'That man was our grandfather, a pathetic copy but our grandfather and he is here. We will not be conceived if he isn't stopped!" Tsukiko told them quietly as she walked over, her brother's arm flung around her neck. Haru laughed, it was a loud belly aching sound.

'_That sounds so cliché! That old timer is going to kill father if we can't stop him but no only will he kill father but he will also kill uncle Yuudai and many of the others that we love!' _Haru laughed again, he was making himself sound cliché too and it was pretty lame despite the fact it was serious.

Murata frowned,

'Yuudai can't die he is immortal!"

Tsukiko sighed, '_He will not physically be dead but mentally he will be, Haru is going to capture him and torture him in return for the pain that he went through thousands of years ago! Papa no matter what anyone says we must be there, we must be at that battle and be born on its blood stained fields, you must be strong Papa!' _

Murata's eyes watered, he didn't understand what was happening at all, his feelings and emotions were all over the place, he felt as if he was going to lose something very soon. He wanted Shinou, where was he, the stupid fruit lover had basically promised that he wouldn't leave.

The four children placed their hands on their Papa's larging stomach and smiled at him before closing their eyes, '_You're going to be a great co-ruler Papa!' _they seemed to speak in unison and from that moment to the moment that Murata blinked he was looking at much older versions of 'his' children.

They smiled and him and ran back into the line of danger as a roar of anger rose up from where they were before.

_  
'Protect him by all costs!'_

* * *

A husky laugh echoed from the high walls around Blood Pledge Castle, the man held his stomach and jiggled his legs as mirth spread through him from head to toe. This was so much fun, they actually through that they could split up and hide from his horses. He hadn't been the master conjurer for nothing!

"Stop playing around Haru, Yuudai is fighting us and as much as I'd like to think that my scrawny son is weak he will eventually break our hold with all the struggling he is causing, we are here to set the terms and then we will leave; they will be annihilated but I refuse to fight without honour!"

The thin, grey skinned Conjurer rolled his eyes and jumped down from the wall to join the mammoth of a man, he must have been one hell of a warrior in his time, the man was a beast and a half. Haru was thin with what would be called a swimmers body but this guy could snap him and probably a freaking boulder in half!

Haru looked at the striking man besides him, "What exactly is your plan? How are you going to tell them" he asked casually and the man narrowed his eyes at the warlock (as he liked to called all male magic users that were human) he had more than enough plans and he wasn't going to tell this pukey thing all of them to babble to the world.

"The point of taking over Yuudai is to ensure they will not sense me as I ensnare the mind of that talented double black, he will be able to distract them enough. They will have two months to raise their army and then this pathetic world is mine and next will come Earth. The Maou knows how to get there and I will keep him alive if I must in order to get there! I cannot wait to have that maggot's  
neck under my thumbs; he will suffer for what he put me through!"

Haru's eyes narrowed,

"That's all fine and dandy but leave Yuudai to me, we have a score to settle and he won't be dying any time soon. Besides he's immortal so I guess I'll lend him to you every once in a while when I'm not busy with him as long as you don't break him that is, the one thing that attracted me – well the two things that attracted me – were his beautiful looks and his spirit. Take those away and he is nothing!"

The man completely ignore him,

"If you have finished playing around, I want you to lead them here now, we must make sure they hear the set terms and then I wish for you to prepare our departure. You may not be the smartest person I have ever met and I don't understand what my idiotic son saw in you but I think that even you can do those."

Haru resisted the urge to flip the large man off when he realised the repercussions if he were caught. He conjured a lift back up to the wall in time to miss the next guard change and went back to his playing around. No wonder his Yuudai was such a grouch, with a father like that and all.

* * *

Yuuri ignored the sweat pouring down the back of his neck and ignored the looks of confusion from the servants and guests around the castle as they stuck their heads out their rooms to see why the king was whispering loudly to himself running down the corridor and why there was the sound of a mystical horse chasing him.

"Giesela! Giesela!" Yuuri yelled loudly picking up speed when the sound of the horse following after him picked up, said medic opened the door to her room further down and poked her head out, yawning and rubbing her eyes and when she saw the sight in front of her; her eyes widened and she slammed her door shut.

Yuuri cried out in incredulous shock and had to run past his door, he almost began to panic when he noticed that the path in which he was following was reaching a dead stop, what the hell was he going to do now that had happened.

"Heads up Yuuri-Sama!"

"We have this covered"

"Dive for cover Heika!"

The three female voices coming from where he had just run from reached him loud and clear. With reflexes that would have made Conrad proud he dived as if trying to reach home before he was caught out or something. He knotted into a ball and placed his hands over his head.

What he wasn't expecting were three simultaneous yells and then sounds of frying pans impacting something hard. A horse cried and then all was silent except the quiet murmurs of those with their sleepy heads still peeking around their bedroom doors.

Yuuri stood to thank his savoir and almost had a seizure when he noticed it was the three head maids that had saved his life, Lasagna, Sangria and Doria each with fierce expressions on their faces that were slowly receeding and the frying pans and pots which had obviously been their weapons of choice.

Yuuri chortled in pure nervousness and anxiety of the whole situation, the purple mystic horse was gone and he was sure that this was going to be a rumour that would have spread all over the castle and beyond by morning. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Are you alright Heika?" Giesela asked she was all dressed in her usual garb, with her medical kit with her and a look of pure concern on her face. He ignored the twinges from his carpet burnt elbows and nodded, standing to his feet. He smiled at everyone and grabbed Giesela's hand before he took off running again.

He didn't have the words to tell everyone what had happened and in truth he didn't have the nerves to tell Giesela what was happening without asking himself if he were a loon. After all flying purple magical horses, zombie fathers, armies and freaking flying insane original king twin brothers wielding a sword and trying to chop people's blocks off!!!!

Any more of this crap and he was going to check himself into a clinic!

* * *

"Come on Wolfie! Enjoy the ride Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaww!"

Wolfram was looking rather green as he held onto his mother's slim waist for life. His mother had immediately opened the door dressed in her super heroine garb and attached her whip around the horses neck, she grabbed Wolfram and decided that riding a mystical purple floating horse was much more fun that killing it or walking to their destination.

"Come on Horsey giddy up I don't want to miss all the fun! Of all the things, never had a zombie dad try take over the world before," Cheri laughed loudly to herself. To others it must have sounded rather crazy, though Wolfram had his doubts about his mother's sanity ... or lack of.

Wolfram shut his eyes tight and held on tighter, if he surprised this ordeal the first thing he was going to do was pack up and force Yuuri to move to Earth, crazy things didn't happen there and hopefully his mother wouldn't have the means to find him and make him experience 'fun' things with her!

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Gwendal rumbled as he easily dodged another sloppy sword movement from Yuudai, they didn't want to hurt him but it seemed that they were going to be left with no choice. He wouldn't stop laughing and he wouldn't stop attacking. There was little else that the possessed mage was doing.

Conrad spared his brother a glance as he managed to clip Yuudai in the side, "We can't hurt him." They were both spared that job of hurting him when a sword appeared through the chest of the young looking mage and made him finally stop his crazed laughter as he gasped and his dual eyes watered.

Finally he fell limp,

Shinou retracted his sword and winced at the wet sound and the gasp that came from his brother when he slid the blade from his body. He exchanged glances with Gwendal and Conrad before he collected Murata from the hiding space he had lain him down. They were quickly joined from those they had called together.

"What's going on?" Adalbert rumbled obviously annoyed and Raven nodded in a strange agreement,

"We don't know," Conrad told him truthfully as Giesela sat besides Shinou on the floor and did a check up on Murata, he wasn't waking and there was clearly something wrong with him as he struggled and whimpered. Shinou was concerned this was all happening at a weird time.

* * *

Murata opened his eyes he had no idea where he was now but it was a waste land, no mans land. Blood clearly soaked this soil once before and he was sure that if anyone dug up the crusty brownish ground what they would find would be bodies piled upon bodies.

"Hello?"

_  
'Once was a big field with cattle_

_  
There, there once was a big battle _

_  
Two kings four princes and friends _

_  
They went and battled till the end'_

The haunting words were being sung by a young child that he could see in the distance, the child was singing and spinning around as they pranced further away. Dirty black hair that reached the nape of the neck and a long mucky brown tunic that reached the knees. Thin unhealthy twig legs did the dancing and Murata didn't know if this was a girl or a boy.

_  
'Two zombies a father and mage,_

_  
Filled to the tops with their rage,_

_  
They want to kill all and those two _

_  
Will this prophesy come true?' _

"Excuse me?" Murata stumbled over the uneven ground but began to follow after the little child, surely he knew what was going on, surely he could help Murata get back home where he needed to be. He didn't understand what was happening and he needed to get home.

_  
'This will happen when things go wrong _

_  
At this rate it won't be too long _

_  
Blood will splatter the walls_

_  
From there all hope will falls'_

A shiver ran through his body, this child was creepy, this 'nursery' rhyme was creepy, this whole freaking situation was freaky, "Can you help me?" Murata was getting closer to the strange child that had stopped twirling and was staring at the floor as if something had caught his interest.

'_Evil will reign_

_  
Everything wilting in pain_

_  
A doll by their feet_

_  
Following blindly as they eat_

_  
Forever he cries_

_  
As everything dies'_

Murata grabbed the child's shoulder and turned them around, he couldn't stop the gasp.

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Shinou asked, his eyes were searching Giesela's face as she continued to see what she could, as far as she could tell the children seemed to be in perfect  
condition but there was something about Murata himself that was strange and that was what she couldn't figure out.

"They're here!" it was the shriek of anger that had the two of them turning around to see thast Yuudai was up and his eyes were blazing, his red eye more than his blue. He was obviously back to his old self but they didn't understand what had happened to him or who he was talking about.

"Who?" Yuuri asked desperately, he was confused. They were all confused this was confusing!

"Haru and that thing! They are here and they have planted their evil into Murata!" Yuudai hissed before he got to his feet, "Come out here, I know that you're there. Come out here and fight!" he yelled and as ordered the two appeared as if out of shadow. His former lover – or at least what was left of him – smiled and gave a husky laugh while the large man beside him stayed silent.

Shinou raised an eyebrow, "Wow dad, looks like you've been taking one too many steroids there."

He got strange looks from everyone but Yuuri who nodded in agreement and didn't think to ask how Shinou knew of the human drug that wasn't available in their lands but only on Earth.

"Howdy" Haru gave a wave and wink, it was fun for him to finally put a face to the names that he had been given, it was interesting to see them. He looked at Yuudai's twin and cocked an eyebrow he wasn't much. Looked frail and somewhat weak, he didn't see what Yuudai cared about him so much, regardless of whether they were brothers.

"We have nothing to say here, you have you information," his piercing eyes looking to Murata who was now writhing on the floor, "We will take our leave and see you in two months." Haru placed a hand on the big man's bicep and winked at Yuudai with a grin.

"I'll be seeing you soon," he purred and then they were gone.

Yuudai roared and then stomped off angrily, not even bothering to open the door he walked through it and they all let him go. "I suggest we go to the medical room and those who wish could get more rest, Murata will not be waking for some time it seems," Giesela told them slowly.

They received nods and Shinou gently picked Murata up again, their children may have been safe but he was more concerned about Murata himself. Shinou would take Murata over the children any time, no matter what the situation was.

* * *

The young boy, because the child was a boy could have almost been a copy of what Yuuri when he transformed into the King. He would have been a beautiful child if it wasn't for the fact that his left eye had been sewn shut and his one good black coloured eye was dulled and half lidded. The boy had sunken cheeks and pale skin, his dull, half lidded eye was haunted.

"Yuuri?" Murata asked, he had lost all the little coloured that he had in the Daikenja state he had returned to.

The boy blinked,

"_You knew my father? Such a horrible fate that came to him and my mother_." His words were almost emotionless, the melodious light tone from his creepy singing had completely disappeared. Murata really didn't understand what was going on right now, if this was a dream or a vision.

"Mother? Where is Yuuri? Where is the king, take me to him!" Murata was losing his mind, this couldn't be real. It couldn't be!

The boy smiled and his half lidded eye closed, it was an empty doll like smile.

"_My mother Wolfram, I shall take you to my father, to my mother, to you_." Then he was off prancing in a different direction to the way he had been going when Murata had first spotted him. What a strange, strange child. Murata could see no Wolfram in him and if he hadn't looked like Yuuri, Murata wouldn't have believed them related.

He almost bumped into the child's back when he stopped and pointed to a hole in the ground, "_Right there, there they are say hi, they get lonely and cold down there_." One look was all it took and Murata fell to his knees and vomited on the dyed, dried blood, red soil.

Decomposing bodies in positions and with expression that showed absolute agony, he didn't even want to know. He didn't want to know at all. The boy smiled and danced to another hole and looked back at where Murata sat crumpled on the ground, looking pale and weak.

"_This is you here_."

He forced his feet to comply and went over there, "It's me" Murata's voice was shaking, he was traumatised to say the least. Where was Shinou and Yuudai. He had seen all he wanted to see, he had seen everything and more than enough than he wanted to see. He wanted to see his Shinou now. The ever smiling fruit loving one but he also wanted to see the one of this world maybe, perhaps.

The boy nodded and began picking at a scab on his twiggy arm, "_You died, before my father, before everyone really. They say it was the children, they say it was the grief. I don't know, they don't tell us the same thing, they tell us different things. Yuudai is still with them, he is crying. He is crying but they won't stop, they won't, not until they're happy, not until they find another, they won't be happy and they won't find another so he will keep crying_!" he muttered to himself almost feverishly.

Murata took a step back, who? Who was they? Who had Yuudai? What was going to happen to them?

"Who ... who are you? Who are they? What is going on here!" Murata yelled his tone high pitch and almost hysterical, the boy looked at him and sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"_I am the son of Yuuri and Wolfram, and this is what will happen if you are not on the battle field that day in two months time my name is Urei and that is all the world will have if you aren't there, grief, sorrow and sadness_." Before Murata could open his mouth to ask another question fear hit the boy's dull, half lidded eye and for the first time since Murata had met him he saw fear, pain, acceptant and  
defiance.

A husky chuckle sounded,

"_This is the last one my darling, how does that feel_?" Murata turned around and his eyes widened as he saw who the '_they'_ must have been. A beast of a man was in the background, he was larger than  
life and not an inch of it was fat, Murata saw some of Yuudai and Shinou in him.

But the chuckle and the question hadn't come from him, but the smaller leaner male who was holding onto a chain, that chain was connected to the person that had made Murata's eyes widen. It was Yuudai but at the same time it wasn't Yuudai. This _pet _attached to the chain had Yuudai's body and face but he was as thin as Urei, his body was marked by teeth and other kinds of torture equipment.  
His red eyes were empty a part from the ever presence of fear, Murata knew that Yuudai only had red eye and not two.

"_D-D-Don't ..."_ it was pathetic,

Murata almost didn't hear it, spoken with the softness that one would if trying to talk to a comrade about escape plans when they had realised that they were standing in front of two crocodiles that were asleep. The fear in it was unmistaken but more so, it was the level of hopelessness and defeat that startled him.

"_Can I keep this one, Yuudai is fun to play with but he is immortal and his blood doesn't spill, I want to see blood, child's blood_!" Haru, this was him and his eyes were maddened with bloodlust, Yuudai was weakly – well – it looked like he was attempting to rut against Haru's leg but Murata understood it to be him trying to get Haru's attention.

"_No, Yuudai will suffice, kill him_," the rumbled words were strict and cold. The beastly man turned and walked off as if trusting that his order would be carried out. Haru sighed and shook his head looking at Urei furthermore it occurred to Murata that despite standing in front of Urei, he wasn't being seen, he wasn't there that is.

Haru took long strides forward and Yuudai was forced to crawl alongside him, Murata closed his eyes and felt a shiver as Yuudai and Haru went straight through him as if he were nought but air. Haru placed both hands on Urei, the boy who had frozen still and lay his eye on Yuudai, his eye told the blonde that he was forgiven but Murata didn't understand.

Not yet,

"_Any last words?_" Haru taunted and Urei smiled,

_  
"Shinou will come back, he will slaughter you, rip you to shreds and your soul will forever be tormented in-" _

Magic travelled up the chain and flowed through Haru's hands, Urei's didn't get to finish his words but a scream was tore from his throat before his body stilled, Haru threw the body to the side as if it were nothing and the sound of broken bones did nothing to him.

Yuudai whimpered and tears fell down his face, he had finally killed the last one, they were all dead. All of them and by his hands no matter how indirectly. With that chain Haru could tap into his powers and use them for his own will, against or with Yuudai's consent.

The humanoid zombie picked up Yuudai by the neck and laughed in his face, "Your brother will never crawl out of whatever hole he went into, he didn't come back for his people, for his lover, for his friends and he won't be coming back for you." He spat onto the body of Murata and the two left.

Murata stared into thin air, had he just seen that, it wasn't true, it wasn't real. He could almost hear Urei's song playing in his head and the warning that followed. As he slid to the ground and grabbed his hair screaming loudly, he couldn't songs and what he had seen from his memory.

_  
'Once was a big field with cattle_

_  
There, there once was a big battle _

_  
Two kings four princes and friends _

_  
They went and battled till the end'_

_  
Two zombies a father and mage,_

_  
Filled to the tops with their rage,_

_  
They want to kill all and those two _

_  
Will this prophesy come true?_

_  
This will happen when things go wrong _

_  
At this rate it won't be too long _

_  
Blood will splatter the walls_

_  
From there all hope will falls'_

_  
Evil will reign_

_  
Everything wilting in pain_

_  
A doll by their feet_

_  
Following blindly as they eat_

_  
Forever he cries_

_  
As everything dies'_

_  
'this is what will happen if you are not on the battle field that day in two months time'_

* * *

soooo feelings?? enjoyment ??? thoughts ???? questions about my sanity lol??? till next time, theres a list on my profile that should give you an idea as to when the sequel should be up.


End file.
